Good Day to Fall in Love
by journeyHK826
Summary: HITSUKARIN; Can anything get more twisted? Falling in love is never easy but so is keeping it. Lemons included-BEWARE-M; 5-8 more chapters... ALSO the cover is credited to TORI-CHAN! will update soon! Also as there had been some policy changes I will be deleting some chapters and reuploading chapters when I can. I know the chapters numbers are all messed up I will fix them soon.
1. Prologue

_Major FYIs to know (more may come):_** I am changing most things about them because it is important to the story! Mostly it is the age and height and such…**

Karin Kurosaki: (F), age-18, height-5'3, student has a twin sister and a older brother

Toshiro Hitsugaya - (M), age-28, height-5'9.5; business owner/CEO, has a son, Himori

Himori Hitsugaya - (M), age-7, height-3'8 student

Ichigo Kurosaki: (M), age- 24, height -5'11, famous doctor at family clinic. Brother to the twins (still growing?)

Yuzu Kurosaki: (F), age-18, height-5'2 ¾, student, twin to Karin Kurosaki

This will take in US! Cause I_ know_ U.S the best…and it will be easiest to describe…in LA area

**(This segment will be called Relationships in the future) I wiki-ed them too but nah I changed some…**

None of the characters…so far belong to me , they belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

School has ended and summer break was in session. The sun was coming down the horizon. The color was bright and pretty. The red and orange mix to create a beautiful maze; of scenery and hidden beauty, it hides. But only a few sees and appreciates this God's present. This beauty was only seen by two people. Two different people, who will irrevocably be tied together by destiny and fate, will meet they know will be checked and tested. For their love and beginning and ending is another day to begin.

As another end another begins.

As time passes and ends it starts again for a new day.

Night comes…day rises.

Sun rises, sun sets…

The horizon meets with color and light. Mashing and hitting and clashing with each other, like a firework.

People enter people leave but always…unexpectedly someone comes…

Meet today, end tomorrow.

End today and start again the next day.

* * *

I got this idea after finishing a Korean drama called A Good Day for the Wind to Blow. I loved it and was SO addicted to it. There are only like a tiny bit of similarity, like a young, youthful girl falling in love with a man with a son and a crazy old lover who wants him and the son back, but other than that it came from my head. I highly suggest it to people who love Korean Dramas! It's a bit long though…

This story will be my first **actual **story. _**WARNING:**_ THIS is rated **M**! I have started this out with a prologue so readers who "accidently" clicked to read it, but don't want to read it, won't have to read the lemon parts yet. (Oh that won't come until like later, for those who are willing to read it!). I have warned you that it will have lemons and such topic…!

Sincerely, journeyHK826


	2. Fateful Meeting

**Fateful Meeting**

_How beautiful…_

"Karin. Karin! "

"Huh? Yeah, Yuzu. Did you say something?" Karin looked up to see her sister staring at her. "What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering what you wanted to do, since summer is here. Lili and Marie are planning to go to the business camp and apply for a trip to somewhere. You have to come with me to the trip too!" Yuzu was bright and happy as she told her sister of her summer plans. She wanted to spend time with her sister before school start again and they had to go to different schools upcoming fall. She was majoring in international fusion cooking while Karin was going to major in architectural design and such related to art.

"Ha-ha, well we have all our life to spend with each other. I thought 18 years with you was enough! I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Don't glare at me like that! Don't worry so much. Besides I know you are going to make me spend all summer break with you." Karin joked and smiled. "We'll see each other at home anyway. You think he will let us out of his sight." She felt much lighter with the break starting, the loads of being a senior at a elite school was hard, plus keeping straight As while creating a portfolio was even harder, but she pulled it off. Even though she still had to go to school to train the new presidents of the soccer club and art club, she was looking toward the new year as a college student.

"True, so true." Yuzu turned around back to their friends and started giggling and whispering to them. They talked about how they were going to be so different and how it would be great to now not where these boring uniforms to school anymore. Karin just ignored them and went back to the setting sun.

"Hey. Look over there. There is a really hot guy sitting there. His suit looks really good on him! I wonder how old he is." Lili squealed. The three girls, except Karin, turned to him and started gossiping over looked around her waiting for her friends and sister. She sighed. Then she saw a curiously bright boy running around. She reminded her of her brother. The odd hair color was peculiar. It intrigued her and made her smile. Though she did see several people with crazy hair color, she thought that it looked _too_ natural to be dyed, too perfect just like her older brothers orange hair. (More like a grin though…)

_I wonder…how cute, that little boy too, he has white __hair. It's brilliant. I really want to touch it…_

"Hey Karin we're going to go come on. " Yuzu stares at her sister with worry. "You ok?"

"Oh. You guys go on I'm going to stay here a bit. I'll be right behind you." Karin smiles at her sister and urges her to go home without her. After several tries, she finally made her leave to go back home. She reminded her how worried Ichi-nii would be at both of them being gone. With that, Yuzu smiled and nodded and ran toward their clinic.

* * *

_How beautiful…_

Daddy! Daddy! Look!" the little boy laughed and giggled as he ran and tolled down the hillside.

"Himori. Be careful not to trip. Don't run near the river!" Hitsugaya Toshiro shouted at his son. (i know I said it took place in LA and there isn't a river…but just pretend there is…its essential to start the beginning and this story. Sorry.)His only treasure, that is like water itself, needed in his life or death was imminent. (**There** is a reason why it is water not air) If it wasn't for the seven year old boy, he would not have lived this far. Not in this cold, evil world.

_If you get hurt what will I do?_ He thought with worry and went back to the sunset. As the sun was barely visible he looked around. He saw all the high school teens walking. They were laughing and running.

_Seems like I'm the only one who appreciates natural beauty here_…Every second it seemed to get less bright and darker. He soon was lost in thought.

"Help! Help! ", a shrill voice was heard. Toshiro's neck snapped as he heard his beloved son's cry for help. But he was not the only one who heard. He stood up at once and searched for his son with his eyes. Then as he passed the water he saw light flicker. Himori was waving frantically for his dad to save him.

_Shit!_

"Shit!" Karin muttered as she ran to the boy. As she ran she could feel the air between her legs and her flimsy short skirt, which Yuzu ordered because she thought that all the other skirts were too long. "Why didn't I wear my tights today?" she shouted at herself. She entered the river and swam to the struggling boy. When she got to the boy she grabbed him.

_Shit, shit!_ She thought. _What if I'm too late!_

When she got to the edge of the river where the concrete wall was, she tried her best to lift him up without hurting him. After she pulled herself up and sat next to the boy. Next she pulled herself up to get out of the freezing was heavy, her body felt as if 20 lbs were added unto her. The water brought everything limp and made her clothes stick to her as well as the extra weight. She frowned at restrictions from her wet clothes.

_Hopefully it's not see-through. Shit I'm wearing my black bra! That's not important!_ Her thought broke and she started mouth to mouth so the water stuck in the boy's throat will come out. He wasn't breathing and that worried her. Badly.

"Come on. Come on. Don't, not now. Not here. Not another death!" Karin was frustrated and shouted at herself. She kept going on until she heard someone running towards her. Hitsugaya arrived and kneeled across from Karin and looked at his son, lifeless. He stared at the girl who risked her life to save a child from drowning.

She was beautiful. Her raven haired shimmered like smooth obsidian stone. Her gray eyes concentrated on his son, trying to make him breathe again.

_Damn it, don't look at her. Shit! Hiromi!_ He was confused. While his son almost drowned he was admiring an attractive girl. But still, without noticing it himself, he began to memorize everything about her in saw her strong neckline and her small hands, pale and red from the cold water. She was swaying her whole boy and on her beautiful face was a frown. She was frustrated. He saw the utter worry in her captivating gray eyes. He noticed the wet, pale clothing she wore, he thought about how easily he would be able to rip it off her shoulders. He noticed how, as she was moving, her two assets slightly bounced around in her wet, restricting shirt, which was unnoticeably see through because of the thin material and the fact that she was wearing a black lunging bra. He immediately saw her on top of him. Her breasts bouncing all around as she rode him and gave him pleasure. He looked down when he realized the perverse thoughts he had of this stranger, as he noticed every line and every curve from the flimsy clothes she wearing. They were hugging every part of her and it was very seductive.

"Hiromi! Shit! I told you not to go near the water!" Hiromi coughed, bringing out the river water.

"Da..ddy." Hiromi opened his eyes and saw a beautiful girl crying and his dad's worried face. Karin sighed heavily and sat on the ground tired and worn. She didn't even have the desire to cover her crying face. She was just glad that she was able to save him. Save a life here, in this fateful place. To never let a death happen here and to not have anyone let them feel what her family has felt that day.

"Thank goodness." Karin's voice was quiet and shaky. She stared at the ground for some time. She looked up when she heard a warm, heavy voice. She didnt' realize her was there until now.

"Hiromi! You worried me to death." He hugged his son. He was shaken from the near loss of his only son. "Thank you! Thank you so much." Hitsugaya looked at the girl with tears. Surprised he only stared. Noticing his stare, Karin wiped her tears with her hand.

"No, I'm glad that he's ok. I was worried if I was too late." Karin tried to give a small smile. It was hard. It was almost the same as last time. But, atleast this time, she was able to do something to lessen the pain that others will have.

"Daddy, did she save me?" Hiromi glanced at the girl. She was pretty.

"Yes, she did." He shortly replied and made sure to go back to his son.

"Thank you." he gave her a bright smile and stared at Karin. Karin looked at him with soft, gentle eyes.

"Eh? You're welcome." Karin smiled as best as she can and stood up. She tried to gather her scattered books and her school bag.

Hitsugaya stood up and took his son to the white car. He tried to stop thinking about his risen sexual needs. The need, which he disposed of years ago when she left him, came back to him in full speed and force. He can sense the desire reeling against his whole body for someone. His thoughts of pain, hatred, love, desire and betrayal was broken when his son called upon him.

"Daddy. Daddy!" Hiromi did not like it when his dad was distant and deeply think about something. When that happened, Himori knew it was serious.

"Yes, Hiromi. " Hitsugaya gave his son full attention. Well, most of it.

"It's rude to not invite a beautiful girl to our home. Besides she saved me and she must be cold. You taught me that!" Himori was smiling as he said this. In his small but genius mind several plans were flying throughout his mind…

"Aren't you?" he grabbed the blanket and pillow. He covered Hiromi until he was like a cocoon, all warm and dry. "But...you are right, it's a gentlemen's duty to give ladies a proper welcome when she saved his life." He chuckled at his son's witticism and intelligence.

_You are too smart for your age._ Toshiro thought.

"Oh and daddy." A tint of playfulness was in his voice.

"Yes?" he turned around back to his son.

"I think she looks great with you. And she is SUPER pretty, will she be my new mommy?" his eyes had hope in them.

"Huh? Hiromi what are you talking about?" Hitsugaya looked at his son with wide eyes. His turquoise eyes were fixed upon the same eyes except the slight mix of brown. _He doesn't, no shouldn't know._ In an instance his thoughts came to the sensual, mind rocking scene with him and her, alone, at night, naked. On a bed, comfortably playing rough, he tried to shake the thought out. But would it? No, not when your own son reminds you to get her, even if he doesn't know the deeper meaning when he tells him to go and get her.

"I hope she is…then it will be complete! Daddy, go get her! She is going to leave! RUN!" Hiromi's stare at him was almost a glare. Hitsugaya was shocked as he looked at his son rare glare, such mature and authority was in his voice and eyes. He grabbed his coat and ran to her.

"Excuse me!" Hearing a voice, Karin turned around. Her hair stuck to the outlines of her pale face. Not only that, her black obsidian hair highlighted her fair skin and beautiful structure. The last coming sun's bright rays were behind her illuminating her with divinity.

She was absolutely angelic and the only thing he could do was to stare at her. When he came to stop in front of her, he could not say anything. He wanted to, but no, he couldn't his body didn't let him.

He was _frozen._

Her gray eyes looked at him. She saw his icy eyes becoming quite…soft, at every second. She looked down when the stare began to be long. She felt like she was a nude model in a figure class. Oh yes…she took that class and almost, almost was forced to take clothes off in front of her art teacher, her first crush, Hisagi Shuhei, and all the rest of the students who were in the classroom that period.

She looked up and saw him still studying her. She was bothered now and it was getting quite annoying. She sighed and was about to speak when the strange man came up to her and covered her shoulders with his jacket.

"Uh-it's going to get wet." As she tried to take it off, he placed his hands on her firmly and pulled his jacket together to cover her from the cold and wetness and also her perfectly sculpted assets from view.

_That's better. At least I won't have any more thoughts on wanting to bang her. Bang her? When did you become a hormone crazy kid again_! _Crap it feels hot._

"Don't. It's cold and I wouldn't want to get you sick." His voice was deep and very attractive. She had to admit. He was hot and to boot he knew how to treat a girl. She was close to him, too close. They both were. He breathed her scent in. subtle and sweet but natural. It wasn't nauseating like the rest of the women who wanted to take him to bed.

_He's different… it's not like Ichi's smell or Shuhei teacher's smell or Renji's smell (brother's close friend). It's strong and much more, I don't know, luring…_ she felt as if her heart was going to pop out.

He didn't want to get away. He wanted to pull her unto the grass or possibly the car hood, so he can strip her wet clothes off. He wanted to roam his hands down her face, neck, her back, her chest to her stomach to the curves of her slender legs. Oh, how he needs her right now.

_Stupid hormones calm down. _

_Why is it so hot here! It was cold just a moment ago. Crap. He has a son. I can't have the hots for a possible married man. Shit, this is bad. I need to get home._

_Too far. I want to get closer. Closer? How? If it gets any closer, you will…ugh. Not good…I feel it. All the warmth going lower and lower to my…shit!_

* * *

Look at all that tension. Ha-ha. I hope it was good. Well no character belongs to me...unless it's Hiromi/etc. *It belongs to Tite Kubo.

So this, I think is going to be hot! Ha-ha, I'm quite excited for this new fanfic! There will be lemon but I'm not sure to what point. Well heck it will be my first time. Be nice to me. I'm hoping to make this story SUPER long and lots of chapters. Partially because I love long stories and just more chapters makes me happy when I read too so for those who are like me.

Don't worry there are Hinamori scenes coming. Not now but soon.

This story probably will take me longer than usual for me to update (around once a month including a Relationships Part) because I want this to be super good! Also because it's different from my _Poetic Thoughts_ and it needs much longer chapters and also dialogue. Sometimes I hate dialogue, _hate_ _it_. I really do dislike still, the first few chapters I will be quick to update it! Well I'll update as soon as I can. I have to write, read, edit, re-read, add, change, delete, put in much character from Bleach as I can and then re-edit then post it…so if I am not quick about it, forgive me! Be patient with me. If there are mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. (There might be few with the setting, so please tell me, since I changed the setting so I can make several things much simpler and easier for all of us…). And try to bare the personality changes of the character, I intended to make them with same personality but whenever I bring the two lovers together, their personality goes 'hay-wire'!

-journeyHK826 ~ ^-^

P.S - Please R&R


	3. Car Ride

**Chapter 3**

**Last chapter: review…**

_Why is it so hot here! It was cold just a moment ago. Crap. He has a son. I can't have the hots for a possible married man. Shit, this is bad. I need to get home._

_Too far. I want to get closer. Closer? How? If it gets any closer, you will…ugh. Not good…I feel it. All the warmth going lower and lower to my…shit!_

* * *

"You need to dry off. Would you like to come to our house to dry off and warm up?" Hitsugaya looked at her. He had a straight face on but inside I desperately wanted her to say yes. He searched for an answer. In her eyes and her body language but he couldn't find any. She was frozen just as he was. Karin pondered at his proposal. She didn't know what to do. She had to go home or her brother and sister would worry but she was cold and she was going to have to walk far and even ride the subway or bus if she wanted to go home.

"I…I don't know…" whispered Karin. She stared into his eyes turquoise eyes. It was beautiful and captivating; she wanted to see it clearly and wanted to stare forever. She didn't want to make her family worry. A promise that she would never make them worry about her. "I shouldn't."

"Are you planning to go like that?" Hitsugaya got cold. He was agitated. He didn't know why but he knew it was because the girl in front of him was too hesitant to reply and go with him.

She looked at her self. Karin go red as she realized the state she was in. her shirt was quite clear and her black bra showed her full breasts, which she hated because of the size. Also, she noticed her skirt stuck close to the top of her thighs because of the dampness. She looked away and pulled on the jacket closer. She covered herself as best as she could.

"Come on." He pulled her hand off her chest and pulled her up the hill. He smiled as he pulled her from behind him. He looked back at her as he stopped midway. Grinning he said "Besides, my son is going to angry at me if I don't bring you to the house…much less the car." She felt a blush coming to her cheeks again.

_Why are blushing? Gosh, what is so good about a pushy guy who had to mention the…the…forget it. His hand is warm. It's getting hot again. Was I this cold?_ Subconsciously she tightened her grasp on the jacket covering her.

* * *

-In the car-

It was silent.

_Dead silent._After Hiromi fell asleep, all the talk with each other was gone and the two people in the front seats were awkward and quiet. The only thing they could do was softly comment in their heads about the dead, serious silence that hung the air between them. Even the music did not reduce the tension.

Hitsugaya felt her presence in the car…disturbing. She was disturbing to his soul and most importantly self-control. He could smell her sweet scent and as it filled nostril it created more sense of awareness of her. He could not feel his hands and feet. He tightened his grip on the wheel. It began to go red and should have throbbed by now but he didn't know. He could not feel it. Only she, Hitsugaya only felt her presence and the air that came out between her beautiful lips. They were slightly red from the cold and it didn't help her when she kept biting her lips as they passed the tall buildings.

Karin sat silently next to him. She tried not to look at the man next to her. She thought about him. There are only so many things she could think about the surrounding when she was cramped in the car. Not literally, but she felt like she was in a trap with lightning and thunder ringing in her ears.

_I wonder how old he is. His son is like what, seven? Shit, why is this happening? _

**Hello** **`hello`… (**Song from SHINEE repackaged album Lucifer. B/c I love them muhahaha). She jerked up as she was broken from her thoughts. Hitsugaya also tensed at the loud ringtone. It was loud and it brought his attention to her more than before. He glanced at her.

_Why aren't you paying attention to t the road? Stop looking at her_. He scolded himself as he kept thinking of her and the sensual images he had of her with him. It felt so real and true. If only_… Shit!_

"Hello? Oh, Yuzu. What? I can't hear you. Stop screaming. Sort of… I'm fine. I'm going to e late so don't wait for me. Oh, well I saved someone and now my clothes are wet so, I'm going to dry off a bit and then go home. Tell Ichi-nii." She grasped the phone tightly.

"Family?" Hitsugaya was curious to why the girl next to him was almost frantic about her sister and her brother. Karin turned to him for a second until she tuned to the road as she tried to persuade her sister not to hand the phone to her orange headed brother.

"No. Yuzu no! ah…hey Ichi-nii. Ha ha I'm fine. No. I'll be home as soon as I'm dry. I know. Don't worry. I'll be home tomorrow, no tonight and we can eat breakfast together. Fine I'll even grocery shopping."

* * *

-Same time at Kurosaki house-

"Karin! Where are you? Are you ok? You're not kidnapped right? What do you mean 'sort of'? Don't joke around! You said that you were going to be home soon. What? How! "

"Yuzu, what's wrong? "

"Oh, hi, Ichi-nii. It's Karin."

"Oh." The orange head raised his eyes up and calmed his temper. He was worried to the core. It's his duty to protect his little sisters. "Let me talk to her."

"Karin, he wants to talk to you. Well too bad, you tell him!" Yuzu angrily gave the phone to her brother. "Here, Ichi-nii. Don't be too mean…and temper. It's summer break!" Yuzu turned around and went back into the kitchen to finish making dinner. She smiled to herself. She heard a voice. A deep manly voice next to her strong, resistant-to-man sister who always told her that no man would be interested and she will not be falling into sin, as she called it.

_Good luck Karin. Oh, also, to the mystery man, don't hurt her, treat her well and bring her tomorrow morning, early, because Ichi-nii wants all of us to have a nice breakfast. _

Yuzu could only giggle and think to herself in what kind of situation that special man was in. despite her sister's actions and personality she was sweet and even seductive, but scarily. Heck, she's the one who protects the girl's from evil, hormonal teen boys.

_Karin, come home safe though. I can be pretty scary too, mister. Don't seduce him too much. Ah! I'm meeting Hana on Sunday! What should I wear! Aw…I want Karin to be here, helping me pick._Her sister really was talented in art. In fashion to she was good but she never decided to go that route with Uryuu-san. Uryuu-san said that he could make store or a line and he could make the clothes while she designed them, but she said no. she wanted to go towards the architectural way.

_She fell in love with your designs…owner of IceDragon Designs …she probably admires you more than anyone else, even love. Why do you think she will apply there as an intern?_

"Why is she so giggly?" Ichigo could only mutter and wonder at his younger sister giggling as she placed the plates on the table.

_to be continued..._

* * *

Hey readers!

Well, I wanted to go on but I need to read Huck Finn in like two days…so I tried to do as much as I can. I know the chapter is short but hey, also there might be mistakes, in the future too and if there are please be lenient…to me. You'll learn more about Karin later on not the next chapter but I think 4 or 5? Next chapter will lead into some BIG stuff. Like some falling, tea and a hot shower. Ha-ha maybe… who knows what I will write, except me. Next chapter will begin into Karin's entrance into Hitsugaya's humble abode…not really. Then some intimacy. My plans are to put the lemony touchy scenes after Karin's shower. Well until next time!

P.S. - I will inform you a chapter before (for those who would not like to read the intimate parts what chapters it will come out beforehand and write a little summary if anything important is missed).

-journeyHK826


	4. Fall Into Place

Here it is. this is considerably **longer** than the last chapter! it took me longer to upload because of my finals. i had finished it and edited it but i couldn't because i wanted to focus on my finals... well here it is I will post the next one in a week or so.

* * *

Chapter: **Fall into Place**

"We're here." Hitsugaya turned to her as she stared at his house. It was pristine white and quite vast. Her eyes widened as she looked at the architecture. It was amazing. It was beautiful and she could feel and see all the mixes of ICEDRAGON DESIGN co.'s ideas and themes. It was all mixed together in a harmonic way. It didn't bother or invade each other, the different un "mixable " themes were portrayed beautifully and naturally. She was at awe. It was breathtaking

She looked at the edifice and couldn't' stop staring. After soaking it in, she turned around with wide eyes. She looked like an adorable baby puppy. Hitsugaya had to control his urge to embrace her with a bear hug. He couldn't help but put on a smile.

"Oh sorry." Karin blushed when she noticed his smile at her. "It's just really well built, you can tell all the details and the thought and all the elements that are in the house! I'm sorry I'm blabbing too much."

Hitsugaya only shook his head with a smile. "No. you're not. Do you like architecture?"

"Yes I do! I want to aim as a person who can create a building that will make people think. Just like a painting or a mural, a person should be able to see the elements and guess a theme from the buildings. It is a type of art as well, just bigger!" Karin's eyes glittered. Her passion for this art was greater than anything else. She loved art and she would be a great architecture designer and inspire other young people to look deeper than the outside. To inspire them to look deeper into their soul and the building and the creators, that was her dream.

Hitsugaya only smiled as Karin went on and on about her love for the art and the great admiration she had for this designer who had formed this love into her. He felt a speck of jealousy growing in him as her natural beauty shown and the light she had just grew. he wanted his building to make her feel that way too. A lust for her attention grew. just as his hand was reaching for her, a tiny voice whimpered and whispered.

This got the two's attention. They turned around and realized that they were still in the car and Hiromi was still sleeping in the car. "We should go inside. He should sleep in his bed." With that Hitsugaya walked out into the cold wind.

Karin blushed deeper and forced herself to slap herself in her mind.

_Stop it! Dry yourself and get your ass back home!_

She went outside and found herself shiver. She was cold to the core of her bones. Noticing this Hitsugaya sped up and held his son in his arm.

"Let's go." He looked at Karin and pressed the key button, so that car was locked. Though he didn't need to do that, he did that of habit. "You must be cold. We need to get you warm."

Karin followed behind him until they got to the two-door entrance. Because of his son, Hitsugaya was having trouble opening the door to his house. After several tries he tried to adjust his son better so that he can see and open the door quickly and better.

"I can hold him if you want." Karin offered.

"Would you? Thanks." Toshiro carefully placed Himori in Karin's arm, letting her carry him as if she was his Toshiro swiftly opened the door wide open and placed the keys into the tray across from the stairs. He held the door open and waited till Karin came in.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

"I wouldn't really call it humble…it's much too huge for that adjective."

"I guess. But, nonetheless, it is still a place to call home." He shrugged and watched the way she moved and fluid-like it was. With his child, he could see the family in her. the way how his son's picture should look like. Not without a mother but with a mother, with his wife.

_His wife? How…_

"Where should I place him?" Karin asked softly trying not to wake up the small child. He was small and was adorable. She was taken by him. He was so cute and she started wanting a son like this. _Some day_…

"Oh. I can take him." He offered.

"It's fine. He might wake up if we trade again. Besides he's not heavy."

"It's upstairs." He led her into a spiral stairs. It was tall and black. It was titanium metal (?-?) with a stainless steel coat. It was simple and sweet but the contrast it made to the house was much more noticeable.

She saw the wood work on the wall it gave the natural, log house feel that makes you feel at ease. She felt the cold marble of different color that decorated the floors and half the walls. She saw the white marble end and saw the red marble at the entrance of the kitchen. She noticed the simple patterns the lower part of the wall had made up of marble. Expensive marble that were transported from Egypt Greece and etc. it was an ancient but a foreign feel. The elements that were incorporated were breathtaking.

She walked up the stairs, gently getting tired as she carried him. Then an opening was seen on her left. Karin followed him as he led her.

"Can I ask you something?" Karin lowered her voice and asked.

"Yes. What is it?

"How many floors and room? It seemed like the stairs went on." She was curious and she wanted to know. This beautiful house was not a house but a masterpiece.

"Oh…hmmm. There are three floors. We are on the second floor." He sounded fluid and natural. It was as if he talked the ancient language of buildings. "The garage fits a one or two motorcycle and three cars. One outside is mine. The two-seat sports car is mine. While the third one is the company's car, the rest are mine. but that is a separate building behind the guest house. Excluding that there are five rooms with beds and six bath rooms in total."

"No way. This house is way too big to just have rooms. You are leaving something out. I know it." Karin stared at him in disbelief while Hitsugaya looked at her innocently. "What can you be hiding that you are not telling me…"

He smiled. There was a throb in Karin's heart. She felt her blood running to her head. It gave her a headache and was getting dizzy.

"Want me to describe it in detail?" Karin only shrugged and nodded when she couldn't speak. "On the first floor there is the garage that a little more than three cars can fit. There is a kitchen, two bathrooms, a dining room, living room and White meeting room in the house. The second floor is where the bedrooms are mostly, located in. there are three vacant rooms right now and most of the times they are. Hiromi's room is next to the master bed room, they are very similar though. In total there are four bathrooms including the one in Hiromi and my room." He turned around and opened a door that hung a sign that said Hiromi's room. He moved aside and let her come inside. Then he went on as he lifted the light blue covers. "At the end there is a small bar across from out rooms in the office and the drawing room." He watched her as she gently placed his son in his bed. Her hair almost dried hair swayed messily and made her more attractive than she was. Her gray eyes looking at Himori so, gently and sweetly. Toshiro's heart waved. She was a sight he never wanted to stop looking at.

He saw every detail of how she moved how she reacted and every blink. He stood with his arm crossed studying her. he noticed her legs, they were long and slender. From the depths of his body he felt the need to touch them, the need to stroke her legs as he went further and further in. He saw how in the dark, her gray eyes were bright and shiny. Toshiro wanted to stare at them closely and study them and to imprint on them with his own. How he wished to go back.

Karin noticed his stare as she stood up again stretching a little. She stared back. "Go on. I'm sure there are more…"

He smirked and went outside and closed the door. While leading her to his room, he went on describing the rooms in his house. "On the third floor there is a gym, a small personal one, with a half line of swimming pool. Next to the Jacuzzi and the swimming pool are the sauna and the showers. Then the other one-fifth is the music and library…"

"Why do I feel like there is more?" Karin said it as a statement not a question. By now she knew that this person wasn't ordinary. What are his relations? Is he just a rich business owner or is he one of them…the rich famous, the powerful people who rule this world.

Just like her family, she knew something was up with his. She couldn't really say that though since their association with the 6th Group because of Byakuya was inevitable and somewhat lavish. Since the two twins was left with no guardian except Ichigo, the owner of the Kuchiki Co. thought that they needed more support than a high school kid. Rukia being the precious sister of Byakuya brought the whole family in the deadly secret. In the end the clinic became a post for the Group to heal whenever they got hurt. Not many knew this though. Partially because of the family's wish to stay hidden and "normal" they did not accept their lavish house. They were connected deeply even if they did not wish to be. They all preferred it that way, her brother, Yuzu and her that is. It took several years to make the Kuchiki's good intentions less nerve-wrecking than it was.

Karin still felt the help they gave them before when they were still in middle school was enough. When Rukia decided she wanted to live with her brother at their soon to be clinic, her brother's urge to bring the family into his estate grew even bigger. They are all kind people but she just thought it was too much for her to be in that house-hold. she was greatly fond of them and loved them. They are family to her.

She wanted a peaceful life. Living is hard enough.

She went back to Hitsugaya as she thought to herself. "well, on the roof there is a small guest suite and a garden with an open platform with the grill and a tree. And I promise you that's it." he gave her a small half smile and she felt another pang go to her heart.

"You need a shower. I don't want you to get a cold."

"Oh. Sorry for taking so much time." Karin was dragged to a beautifully decorated bathroom. His hands grasped her small hand tightly leading her further into his warm hands made her blush as she staggered to the cold granite floor of the bathroom. The light was tuned on and she could see the magic happening in front of her. She watched him look so natural in the surrounding as he bent to turn on the warm water for her. She saw the tense and hard muscles and the strong broad shoulders that hung as he waited. When he turned around Toshiro saw the redness on her pale cheeks.

"You must be cold, hurry. The water should be warming up. There are extra towels on the shelf above the toilet. Also, if you need a robe there is one. I should go out." Hitsugaya went out flustered and hot. And it was not only because of the steam from the hot water pouring from the faucet.

Karin felt the steam feel her skin as she took of his coat and gently covered herself again when she saw the boldness of her black bra.

_It's _expensive_ looking too. It smells like him_. As she remembered him and his touch and the burning sensation still running on her hand, a figment of memory not to long ago, came back to her.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Family?" he asked.

"Yes. It's fine though. They're usually like this. They worry too much. What about you? Where is your wife?" He tensed at the hated word. Hitsugaya reminiscence how painful it was for him and to watch his son asking of his mother. He never wedded and he wouldn't now considering that his son did not question anymore. Anymore, until that is today…

"I don't have a wife.

"Huh?"

"I'm not married." His reply was short and curt. He lifted her left fingers and showed it to her without looking at her. "No ring."

"I see." Karin looked back to the road. She could tell the coldness as she mentioned his other half. Somehow to her she was relieved…of what though?

**-end of flashback-**

* * *

_I still think he has a wife. I mean look at this place. It's freakin' clean!_ Karin muttered to herself and began to strip herself. She opened the door to the shower and stepped him.

_Calm down! Calm down! _As hot water rushed down to through the valley of her two prides, she rubbed herself to get rid of all the goose bumps. The water felt good. It was nice and it made her feel live again escaping from the cold. She felt her nipples harden from the mixes of cold and hot. The feeling as she slightly rubbed on it was exhilarating. _Ah!_

Karin jumped as there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" it was him.

"Yes?" Karin poked her head out and saw his back to her.

"Uh…this is an extra shirt."

"Thank you." She blushed but she was glad when he could not see her face and also the mirror was al fogged up, hiding her almost nakedness and her silhouette through the diluted glass. They were silent for some time.

"W…would you like anything to drink?" Hitsugaya's voice was strained and coated.

"Uh. Tea would be fine. any." Karin answered quickly.

"Ok." With that Hitsugaya left and closed the door again.

_Sigh. He's the first. To make me feel like this, it's weird. I hope he didn't see me. I haven't exercised in like a while…crap! Am I actually self-conscious about myself, I need to get out of here! He could be married!_

* * *

Hitsugaya leaned on the door. It was cold and he was glad.

_Calm down. She is too young. Be in control. Himori's downstairs. Shit. Don't think about her. her…_

Then it came back, the way she moved the visions of her rocking her body against him came back and he couldn't stop it. not when he saw her. not when he saw how he breast jumped much more as she turned around to see him. Without knowing he did, Toshiro had made out every single curve and lines of her body including the form of her hardened tips. His thoughts of her lingered on the sweet details, his body began to notice his want. He felt the embrace and wanted her touch. He wanted to see more of her. There she was in his bathroom, behind a thin diluted glass door naked in _his_ shower. And apparently it was too thin considering that he could see everything about her.

_Tea! She wanted tea. Go get her tea, Toshiro! Move your ass! _

He speed walked to the family room and heated the water. After preparing everything he grabbed a plate and took it back to his room. Near the bathroom near a small ground table he set the hot tea cup gently. Feeling sweaty and sticky, he washed his face and took of his clothes as fast as possible. With the thoughts still lingering in his mind and racing against his consciousness he didn't hear the water turn off and the glass door sliding open.

* * *

Karin looked at the fogged up mirror and tried to wipe it clean with the palm of her hands. When she saw herself flushed and with wet hair, she could only sigh. She wanted to be more like her sister. Karin wanted much softer and white skin and a soft hair color and much more roundedness in her body, other than her so-called brilliant C-cup boobs.

_Why_?

She turned to the floor where her underwear was discarded. She touched them to see if they were dry enough to wear. When she saw that even her thin lingerie that Lili had gifted her was still wet, Karin stood back up with a frown. Karin grabbed the towel around her body and wiped her body until she was dry. Next she dried her hair as much as possible and squeezed the water out. Looking at the mirror she saw that she was clean and turned her attention to the white shirt her host has given her to cover herself. Leaving her undergarment she buttoned the shirt that was like an oversized dress to her petit body. Content Karin unlocked the door and opened it.

_Oh shit. Why is he like that!_

Surprised at what Karin saw, she lost her grip and slipped.

* * *

I am putting the relationship part here because it was really short and I didn't want to post it in another page…hope this helps to connect with the story better! I might do that from now on much more often.

ALSO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS...IT'S OPTIONAL...

**Relationship Part 3**

Rukia Kuchiki is currently engaged to Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia is younger sister the leader of an underground mafia called 6th Group

Byakuya Kuchiki is also the owner of the Kuchiki Co.: a famous medical instruments manufacturer

Rukia graduated from the same university as Ichigo

She works at Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

Hello readers, so, this is the sixth page including the Relationship Part 3. Well, since I included the relationships here it would be a little off with the repetition. But, it's all good. So hopefully this was nice and long. The design for Hitsugaya's home Is actually a design I made with a mix of Asian/Korean, American, roman/Greek, and log house elements. You could say it's my dream house, but not with exactly like described here. I actually have the plans for it. I drew it. (Proud of myself) it's messy and I don't know how to post it…well its fine I should stop blabbing. you guys should use your imagination and visualize his house…it's kind of vague though. I tried to make it super big and really elegant and suave and make it have everything in the house since Toshiro probably should have everything Karin can imagine.

I hope it is good. So as the rated says, I will be putting my first lemon/touchiness in the next chapter. I hope it is not too bad…-_-;; Also to the people who don't want to read it just skip it, next chapter is not very important as others, it should be fine if you skip it!

Thinking about it, I'm getting worried. Well, I shall still write it and see if it turns out fine. More characters will come out! soon!

_*The characters DO NOT belong to me! I wish…it would be an awesome book if they were! ;) _

Except Himori. Cause he is my mind created child-muhhahahahha

Till next time! -journeyHK826 ^^


	5. Uncontrollable

Well enjoy! All right people this is a lemon(intended to be but probably not...), well I warned you so if you are not going to read it, go on to the next chapter...I will update soon – journeyHK826

* * *

**Uncontrollable**

Leaving her undergarment, she buttoned the shirt that was like an oversized dress to her petit body. Content Karin unlocked the door and opened it.

_Oh shit. Why is he like that!_

Surprised at what Karin saw, she lost her grip and slipped. Failing to catch herself, Karin fell.

_Oh freakin' people!_ Karin thought as she began to fall. She waited upcoming pain but never felt it. She only felt the softness of skin. Skin?

* * *

"The hell!" Hitsugaya muttered under his breath as he reached to grab her as she tripped on the small table next to the door. I shouldn't have placed that table there! It's useless. She looks stunning as she falls though; you got to give her credit.

They lay on the floor together. Karin's lean legs were on either opposite sides of his body. She felt a little weird seeing the position they were in. Karin's right hand was held by his hands above his head while the other felt the hard muscles of his chest. Having little space between them, Karin tried to move. As she moved slowly and exotically she felt the lines of his perfect body.

* * *

_How can a guy have a body like him…it doesn't make sense. _

Watching curiously Hitsugaya notices her gray eyes again. They were dazzling and mellow. It was sweet and alluring. He admired her subtleness until his passions rose as her body softly grazed against him. He was going to have a problem soon. very soon.

_Shit. Don't move. You're not helping! Damn it! You had to come out when I was just about the change into more comfortable pants._ He thought angrily. Was he actually angry though? Then about what?

_Why would I be angry?_

"Uh. What about Hiromi?" Karin whispered trying to make the space between their lips much further than they were in.

_He's really hot. How dazzling, his eyes they are clear turquoise. It's beautiful. Just like his son, Hiromi. Oh fuck. He must have a wife. Get off him! _

She moved slowly pulling and placing her legs closer to him. She tried to pull her hand away to stand up. It was going to take more than one hand to stand up. The force she exerted came back to her and she fell against beautifully sculpted body. She felt something odd against her lower abdomen. It was hard and it felt like it was throbbing. She wondered. She lifted her head up and tried to get adjusted to the current situation.

He laid there on his back with her petit hand still in his hand. Hitsugaya wanted to stay like this. It was a dream. A sweet dream to escape from the world he lived in. the frustrating, stress-filled world of corporate business and the Mafia. It was like a wish come true. Even his secretary would agree that he did a good job at least having feelings like this. Even if the girl just graduated from high school. He felt her body and every curve. It was full and soft. The flesh of a girl against his hard toned body was intoxicating. Not only that his soft lingering shampoo smell just made him want to leave a stronger scent on her body.

_Shit. I don't remember the last time I had a girl with me. Last time was…screw that_! He went back to the details of Karin and her every movement. It was fluent and precise. Just like how she exerted a strong force against his chest. He couldn't let go though. No, wouldn't let her go. He wasn't going to let her have her way.

_Not now, not when you made me feel like this...__Something is happening. Something big. You or I can't change that. You're my lover, my woman. It doesn't matter anymore; we will be together until you can't get my touch out _

He looked at every detail of her face. Pale, translucent skin with black marble hair. Juicy lips slightly red from being bit by her. Every moment as her lips parted he absorbed it in. Saw his loose shirt barely dangling on her body. Toshiro felt the softness of her hands, stomach and legs. He felt her breast rubbing against his body, seducing him. At that moment he realized the fragile state both were in. The thin clothes not even giving an obstacle to them.

_It was futile. It was inevitable. It was going to happen. Sooner or later. _

Or much sooner.

He felt it. The rush, he felt the hotness rush to his lower body.

_Not now! Shit._ He slowly felt the throbbing of his erection as Karin looked puzzled and gazed at his eyes.

_Ah! This…is_. Then she remembered. She wanted it. Not from her close friends or people she knew. She felt it, the desire. Karin winced at the headache she received from the unfed desire. It was eating her alive, literally.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Grimmjow called to Karin. Karin turned around reluctantly and stared at him. She crossed her arms against her chest.

"Don't' look at me that way. I just said your name." Karin raised a brow questioning his intentions.

"Really? Then why are you pulling me into the empty classroom."

"No reason." His hands caressed the locks of Karin's hair. It grew long and soft from the short cropped hair she has when she was young.

"Shut the fuck up. Now tell me before I kick you and leave for home. I need to get out of here. "

"Ready to go into the world?" Grimmjow looked at her ravishingly as she leaned herself against the wall.

"I guess? It's sickening in here. Wasn't four years enough?" she looked up and waited for his next move. "Hurry up and make it, dumbass. I want to get out of here." Karin was annoyed. She needed to meet Yuzu and she did not have time.

"So, Karin." Grimmjow whispered in her ears as his hands trapped her against the wall. "Isn't it time."

"For what? Seriously don't play games with me." Karin didn't' faze even as his hands started probing her soft breast. She slapped his hands away from her chest. "Stop. You are messed up. Go home!"

"No." he pulled her into his arms and tied her hands with his necktie. Karin glared at him. "It's not going to help even if you stare at me. Come on. It's been years since we've been going out."

"We ended it two years ago. Not let go!" Karin shouted. She was beyond pissed.

"Karin?" A voice called. It was the soft voice of her sister.

"Yuzu? Yuzu!"

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed under his bad luck as the door opened with three girls horrified at the state their friend was in.

"You bastard!" Marie shouted. You could see the veins popping.

"You little bitch! Really!" Lili glared and started to crackle her knuckles. She slowly headed to the light blue haired teen.

"Karin you ok?" Yuzu kneeled down next to her sister and helped her button her shirt up again.

* * *

**-End flashback-**

_Why? I didn't want to lose it to_him_ but why him. Shit. I need it bad. _

_Just a pull. Really a simple pull and our lips will crash. I want to taste it, her soft lips. I want to bite them and listen to her moans. Shit I can't resist this._ He leans.

They are at war. They can't lose to each other. So stubborn. It's a need for each of them as they ate each other apart. As they came apart to breathe their eyes were coated with thick lust. Lust and love.

So mixed with each other that, not even in a second they fought again with their tongue. Hitsugaya not wanting to feel like trapped on the floor lifted them both up until she was sitting, facing him, on top of him legs wrapped around his waist. Her back was arched inward as they kept up the face without letting go of their mouths. (Is this even possible?) They came apart again to kiss. Seeing the tea on the table Hitsugaya reached for the tea, making Karin's too-big shirt to rise up to her stomach. Taking the tea he drank it and transferred it to her by mouth. He held her neck close in a tight grip while pushing on the sensitive spot between her shoulders.

Sitting on directly on Hitsugaya, Karin broke away from the kiss to breathe. It sent an unbelievable amount of electricity throughout her whole body. She shuddered. Her uneven breath was coated with lust. She needed him. She began to feel herself aroused. She grabbed his hair and tugged. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her soft chest against his naked chest. He felt her. He felt every single thing she did. Every detail of her reactions toward his touch.

_Shit I need this. I can't hold it any longer. _

Kissing her, he pushed her away and set her down on the edge of his bed. It was big and soft. Her breasts bounced around as he settled on her, placing himself between her slender legs. Sweetly and gently he brought his lips to hers and gently sucked on her bottom lip, tasting and savoring her. While indulging his mouth of her innocent mouth, he grabbed her two assets and massaged them around. The callous material rubbed and scratched against her delicate skin. Karin whimpered as the massage got harder and rough.

_I…I can't think…_

"Ah!" she muffled her voice with her hands.

"No. I want to hear your voice." Hitsugaya looked up into her gray eyes demanding her voice. He kept pushing for her exotic voice to ring in his ears, to bewitch him into the dream.

"No. No…ah. Himori. Ah. Mm. He's next door." Karin tried to keep her voice stable. It was hard as his turquoise eyes just intoxicated her like a drug.

Hitsugaya grabbed her hands and held them with left hand as he started to release the button of its duty one by one. "He can't hear. It doesn't matter. You can scream. "

"How. Do. You. Know. Mm. How many have you brought women here?" Karin asked as she tried to control her voice level. Deep inside she wanted nothing but to hear that she was the first. That she was the only girl who came in with him, like this night. She felt her self-control go out in a spiral. It was uncontrollable.

"None. It's been seven years." He whispered in to her ears as he pleasured himself to biting her ears. This earned him another moan from the gray eyed girl.

"Your wife." She was cut off before she could finish the sentence. He intruded into her mouth causing both of their soft flesh to mesh even further.

"I don't have one." He growled in annoyance. He searched her face and found doubt. This caused him to be more annoyed and made him angry. He didn't like the fact that he wanted her. The fact that he wanted to be inside her badly.

_Want her? What are you thinking? She's too young!_ His thoughts were interrupted as a raspy voice called out to him. To question his intentions oh her.

"Liar. Why me?" Karin's voice was cracking as she tried to control the tone. His hands brushing and exploring her breasts was hard to grasp.

"Why do you ask? Isn't it obvious? I want you." His voice was even and smooth. He reached in between her beautiful, smooth legs. He stares into her gray eyes, seeing the glitter in her eyes as his long fingers played with her slit. "I need you. Now."

Karin arched her back as his fingers kept pressing on her. "No. Don't, please." she reached for his hands. She looked away as she felt her legs spread wider, inviting him in more. She moaned, as her hands muffled her voice.

Toshiro smirked as he heard her sweet whimpers. "I want to hear it. Let it out. Let me hear the sweet voice hidden." He rubbed the bottom of her temples and slid to her throat, putting pressure.

"Ah!" Her breath quickened and the grasp she had on the sheets tightened. Karin's mind was blank and she didn't know what to do. His experienced fingers slid in and out of her, stimulating her. He pushed in continuously until he couldn't keep a proper pace within her.

During the time he pleasured himself of her, he studied the details of her muscles, the uniqueness of her expressions and the reactions of her body.

"Please. Stop…teasing. No more." The unevenness of her breath caused Toshiro to grin as he memorized her. He took his face near her opening and met her aide, gray eyes. Karin shivered as his warm breath softly caressed her sensitive area. Her hands instantaneously grabbed his white hair. He ignored the tugs as he licked and devoured her. He probed around her sensitive area.

"Wait…ah. Please, not there…" Karin's voice begged for him to stop. Her begging only caused him to go on. His urges intensified. He grinned and aggressively possessed her mouth. He grabbed the hem of the shirt and hastily began to unbutton it. Soon enough, he got frustrated as his fingers twined with the button on the middle of the shirt and he ripped the shirt open. The shirt flung open and revealed her two assets. They were beautifully formed. He pressed her legs further away as he rested his body against her.

_She's really beautiful. Like a celestial being who came down just for me. So pure and seductive. _His thoughts were filled with her. The girl who saved his son was taking all his pride and control away. Like a witch, like a seductress, taking away everything he built around himself, crushing them in a few seconds.

"How are you like this? How many have you done it with? I _need_ to know. Tell me. I'll take that away all the previous experiences and let you feel something else." He whispered to her as he took his boxer off. Karin's gentle eyes got wide as she noticed the massive size of his member.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to the size soon. It will be just like the first time." Toshiro tried to assure her as he saw the fear in her eyes. "A person like you would remember. It can't be the first."

"But…it's my first..." It didn't matter his hardness was thrusting in her. In the corner of his eyes he saw the tears coming out. He opened his eyes to look at her.

It was too tight. He tried to press more in but he couldn't but felt her tremble underneath his skin. "You…really weren't lying." Toshiro could only mutter the words to himself. "I'll start slow." As he took it out gently, she screamed in pain. He could only think about how he could make her shout out with her piercing voice. Toshiro tried to be gentle. As her screams got louder and louder, he worried if it would reach his son, Himori. Toshiro grabbed the satin bed covers to ruffle her screams.

_No place left behind untouched. In anyway, I want her._ He pushed in more and she screamed. _Shit. I'm getting sadistic. What the hell_! He saw the tears flow down to her cheeks. He closed his eyes it was causing his mind to go black. _Damn _

"Please…" she begged him.

_Shit. This is too much_. He couldn't wait anymore. I can't wait anymore. He attacked her slowly and continuously. _It's too tempting._ Toshiro went faster and faster. Her breast bounced around wildly as he forced in her quickly. Her screams slowly turned into moans filled with pleasure.

"I want to hear your voice. Shout it. Scream. Say my name." Toshiro ordered her. Without giving her a chance he pulled her waist to him connecting their bodies together as he moved his faster. She arched her back as his body met the softness of her flesh. Soft with hard. Mild and strong.

As his pace softened, Karin opened her tear-filled eyes and with a soft whisper asked him. "What is your name?"

"My name? Is Toshiro Hitsugaya." Toshiro peered at her and smiled irresistibly. He evened the pace even more, slowly and smoothly, in and out, continuously. "Yours?"

"Ah-it hurts." With every thrust his hard member slid in with much more ease.

"Still? But you haven't answered me. Your name?"

"Karin…" soon, she began to moan in pleasure as they moved in harmony. She felt herself be pulled to an addiction.

* * *

**-8am (the next day)-**

A figure, small and frail but with a toned agility gently rose from soft bed. The sun was bright and she felt her whole body ache. She looked around…

* * *

Once again the **Relationships Part** will be in the same place as the story since there aren't any new ideas or characters that came in. Also MANY THANKS in reading!

I feel as if it wasn't even a lemon; I don't think I'm very good at this. i'm not sure if this is…eh so confused. Well do tell me how it is. I will keep this as M becase it is imminent that they are intimate and also i plan to make this like a total cheesy korean drama. ^^;; -**journeyHK826**

* * *

**Relationships Part 4**

Hitsugaya is NOT married or widowed.

He is a single father.

Himori does not have a mother.

(This will all be explained later)

Karin graduated the today (in the story).

They are obviously attracted to each other! (DUH)

Karin is an early bird. (Early bird gets the worm-but idk how this applies…)

She wakes up when the sun goes on her face. (Weird no?)


	6. Unexpected Guest

**Unexpected Guest**

**-8 am-**

Karin woke up as the bright sun invaded her sweet dream she was still tired. She looked around the room.

_I'm so tired. Ichi-nii is going to be mad at me for coming home late…sigh. _

Karin looked around at her room. It was spacious and big. The glass that acted as a window wet across till the corner of the room. The floor was wooden. The walls were pristine white with gentle decorations or turquoise marble.

_Turquoise marble? Big? Spacious? White? Wooden floor? What the hell?_ Karin desperately shook herself awake and looked around again and again, trying to wake herself up. When she heard a noise next to her she snapped her head to face who it was.

Karin saw the gentle and calm expression on the face; she saw the snow white color of his hair. She saw the hard lines of his face expressing the coldness of his personality. She stared at him until the memories from the night before flooded her mind. She remembered the way he touched her, the desperate need for him. She blushed as the memory etched into her mind. She wanted to feel that way again.

"Shit. I slept here. Not good. What time is it?" Karin cursed as her eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar surroundings.

Karin looked at the time; it was 8 in the morning. She went to the bathroom and gathered her things as quickly as possible. Walking outside the grand room she slowly ventured through the hall way. Finding her way, she passed the staircase and went in to the office and drawing room.

She stepped inside and saw the openness and the how bright the room was. It was open and nice, the air felt lighter and the natural light from the window gave this place the feel of peace. Karin skimmed the room slowly. She stopped when she noticed a row of pictures laid on the shelf above the desk. She reached for one of the frames. It was made out of glass. She peered at the picture.

Karin smiled as she saw the beautiful smile of a young child with white hair. She remembered him as Himori, the little boy she saved the day before. Next to the picture was a picture of his father, Toshiro Hitsugaya and a beautiful woman. She felt a pain in her heart.

_Why?_

The woman was wearing a summer dress and was smiling gently at the camera. Hitsugaya held her in his arms looking at her, lovingly and protectively. His piercing eyes were concentrated on her. This lady had dark brown-black hair which was in a bun. The other picture next to it had her hair down at a zoo, she was alone, but Karin could tell from the eyes that it was the house's owner who took the camera. The gentle woman's body language was wholly to the cameraman. Karin could feel the love from the picture.

Not wanting to look around anymore, Karin tore her eyes away from the framed pictures and went down the spiral stairs and found her bag. She stopped walking as she realized that she should at least leave a note for him. Digging through her bag she took out several materials to write the note. After she finished writing short notice she posted it on the door and went out gently closing the door.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya opened his eyes as he found himself missing the warmth that he had with him until a few moments ago. He placed his hands to his side as he remembered the sweet lover he took pleasure in devouring the night before. He felt nothing. Nada, nothing but the cold, absent place. He whirled around to confirm the truth. He wanted to see her. Her face, he wanted to comb her raven hair with his fingers.

Hitsugaya felt nervous and anxious. He doubted that she left. No, he hoped that she was downstairs. Quickly he grabbed a fleece robe and ran downstairs. He looked inside the bathroom. The kitchen, the living room, meeting hall, the dining room, the office, the gym, the porch, the garden, the guest suite and even the garage, nowhere, he couldn't find her. Slowly as he was about to give up his search he saw the white paper hanging on his cedar door. He read it.

He read it again and again. He even read the note out loud to himself.

"_Dear Mr. Toshiro Hitsugaya, _

_I'm sorry about my lack of presence to actually tell you this in person. I'm really grateful for your hospitality and care to take me in your house and offer me a warm shower. Also, the night before, I hope that it will not be an obstacle between your family. I'm sorry if this will cause a problem in the future. _

_Also, I hope that we will never meet again._

_Sincerely, Karin"_

When he finished, he could only stay quiet with millions of detail running through his head. He remembered the way her body would move as he pressed and nudged. He remembered the details of her body, allowing him to take control of her.

* * *

**-In Kurosaki Clinic-**

Karin closed the door softly as possible. She would hate if she would wake them up to find out that she was out all night, doing woo-know-what. She checked the clock hanging high on the wall on the post. It was 9 am.

Good. Karin walked to the kitchen to see what was needed for the big breakfast. She noticed the white paper full of notes and the list. A smile crept unto her face.

_Thanks Yuzu._ With that thought. Karin headed out to buy the needed groceries.

She came back and was glad that no one was awake yet. She placed the groceries down on the counter and got the raw materials prepared. She set the table neatly.

Slowly and stealthily as possible Karin went inside her room and got changed into fresh clothes. She wore a black tank top and gray sweatpants. After securing her bra, she sat on her desk thinking.

_What should I do? I did say I would help him but still clothes? Ishida really needs to hire a designer. Well. I promised so I guess I better start getting to the designs._ Karin got several papers out and started sketching.

After thirty minutes, Karin got five sketches done with no coloring. She got bored and wanted to check upon the design company. She typed in "_". Karin softly smiled as the site downloaded.

* * *

**-Hitsugaya's House-**

Back at the big, _empty_house Hitsugaya Toshiro sat at the sofa beautifully decorated with gold threading. It was hand crafted. It was a present from a friend. A long-time friend. A friend that he sometimes wanted to forget because of his relations with the underground but couldn't. The friend that was close with even his late father, a friend who reminded Hitsugaya's background and past.

_Empty? When was it empty? I never thought about it, because Himori was always with me…but why now?_

He leaned back into the white leather and thought back to the night before. The girl who entertained and captivated his whole mind not even caring or even putting one single thought on his beloved son, Himori. Who was this girl?

_Why? Why did you leave…? Was it…was it that bad? _His thoughts went to her details. He thought about the arch of her back, the way her soft body meshed with his hard, toned body, he felt it linger still in his soul. She controlled the speed of the act, she controlled connections between them. He remembered the urge to hold her waist, to hold her down against him closer and closer. It was painful. Faster and faster, go faster. Each connection came closer and their movements became in unison, never ending never coming apart. She held him, never letting him go. She screamed his name loudly. He remembered the sweet sounds coming from her parted mouths, her lips touching his chest, his lips and his skin. So nostalgic.

_Where is she? Come back to me. This place is lonely, come back to me, my temptress._

* * *

**-Kurosaki house-**

As Karin waited for the site to download her thoughts drifted away. Instantly, she touched her neck feeling the place where his lips brushed and sucked. She remembered how his grip on her hips held her in place.

His eyes, the eyes glazed with so much need and lust invaded her mind. The feeling of his size in her womb, the way it invaded into her and penetrated her. How she felt hot under his touch. The feeling that she couldn't control made her red. She remembered the sticky liquid that never stopped. It never stopped, she never rested, and it coated her and his member with thick juice. It only made their connections faster, each rise and fall, every bounce that occurred between them. Karin remembered how she adapted to him. How she adapted she was to his body, his needs.

Karin felt her body go heavy as another memory of their lust went through her head. She was being savored. She saw it in his eyes, she felt the intentions. He moved her hips. He controlled her body to satisfy his sexual need.

Karin looked at the mirror hanging on her bedroom walls, she saw her lewd face. She was embarrassed and could only blush as she felt a rush going to the betweens of her slender legs.

* * *

Hitsugaya's attention turned to his son. Himori was rubbing his eyes and walking toward him. He sat next to his father and looked up at him. He asked for her.

"…"

"Daddy? Where is she? My mommy, where is she?" Himori stared at his father's silence.

"She left." Hitsugaya softly muttered it as if he himself was in doubt.

"Why?"

"She had to. Besides you fell asleep." Hitsugaya tried his best to smile at his son. He tried to cover his dislike for the absence of his temptress. His…

"Oh…I wanted to talk to her. And also give a hug. She would fit right in with us!"

"Why do you say that?" Hitsugaya's voice perked up in curiosity.

"Because, daddy, her black hair will complete us!" He clapped his hands and urged for his father to join him in his happiness.

"…"

"Just imagine we'll be like salt and pepper. A pair! A family!" Himori grinned and looked up at Toshiro waiting for an answer.

"You are still tired. I'll take you back to bed." Hitsugaya carried his son up the spiral stairs and set him comfortably in his bed. After closing the door and getting back downstairs to the living room, he was still deeply thinking of her.

_She was so gentle. So soft, and sweet._

Hitsugaya walked down slowly and heavily, almost looked sad. He saw the white glitter. A white glitter on the floor of the obsidian granite floor. He picked it up. He saw the picture and clenched it in his hand. He felt it poke into his palm. The pain he didn't feel it, he could only see the gentle smile and the soft gray eyes of the beholder.

It was a school ID. An ID from the LA Academy, where he graduated from, where he met her, it was like fate. Was it something that he did? Is this the cause of his sins? Can he look away from those eyes though?

He looked again into the depths of her eyes. He studied the piece of plastic until he could draw it from memory.

"**Name:** Karin Kurosaki. **Grade**: 12. **Birthday**: May 6. XXXX. **Eyes**: Gray. **Hair**: black. **Height**: 5'3. **Gradate date**: (current year)." He was in deep thought. "Then she graduated yesterday."

As he looked at the ID again, he saw the numbers, he studied it and got his phone out from the bowl where the keys were in. he smiled a bit as he finished saving the number into his few non-existence contacts. Just as he finished he heard the door bell ring in sweet peaceful chimes. This almost caused him to drop his phone in surprise because he was so into his thoughts.

_It might be her! _Hitsugaya ran to the door, throwing the ID close to the sofa. Opening it he found a person he did not want to see at that moment.

"Why are you breathing so hard? Did you run here? Why I never thought you would."

"You!"

_No…out of all the people in the world. Why her?_

* * *

So, there wasn't much dialogue in this one but it's still good. Well I think the separate view of the hot night between our/my/your favorite couple was well written out. Well typed. Still, the small separate view on their night gives Karin and Toshiro personal feeling. I think this one is long, not as long as the one before, but still took me some time. I really worked hard on this chapter because it will be like a stepping stone into the plot. It's over 2,400 words so, I'm content. I know it was kind of short but I really thought about it and was like how should I end it? Isn't it kind of interesting at a cliff hanger and a character introduction, when you don't even know who the character is? I think it's cool but…it's kind of obvious...

So, if there isn't anyone who read Poetic Thoughts from here. Please read… (_Well it's your choice.) _it's Hitsukarin though.. ANYWAYs

TO ALL THE READERS/REVIEWERS/COMMENTORS! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING...!They are all so sweet and helpful!

I'm very glad that you enjoyed the story and the plot and such. I shall try harder and harder to make it better.! - journeyHK826


	7. The Unveiled Truth

Please note that the **bold words** are is like text/message/aim/words that aren't spoken

* * *

From last chapter: Unexpected Guest

"Why are you breathing so hard? Did you run here? Why I never thought you would."

"You!"

_No…out of all the people in the world. Why her?_

* * *

**The Unveiled Truth**

"I'm honored but you do know that I'm dating Gin. You know that." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Matsumoto what do you want?" he crosses his arms and leaned to his left. He looked very sexy Matsumoto had to admit_. My little child grew!_

"What are you thinking about? Anyway, what do you want?"

"Can I go in or are you going to leave me out here the whole time?" Realizing that she was still outside and she was wearing a short dress despite the rain, he moved aside and opened the door wider.

"Come in. also, don't scream Himori is still sleeping, upstairs.

"Really! Why is he sleeping so late! He should wake up." Matsumoto flung her arms in the air started towards the stairs.

"No, leave him alone. Just let him sleep. He's tired; he fell into the water yesterday.

"What? How did that happen? Did you save him? Details! Never mind, I already know that, you probably saved him. "

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Someone else did, I was too far away. "

"Who, tell me! Please tell me it's a girl!" Matsumoto's hand was in a prayer position and puppy-eyed Hitsugaya for an answer.

"Why does it have to be a girl?" Hitsugaya eyed him in suspicion.

"Just tell me, who it was! A girl? A boy?"

"…"

"It is a girl! Yes!" Matsumoto punched the air and twirled around, looking very much like a child. "So…tell me about her."

"No." Hitsugaya walked to the living room, knowing that it will probably be about business. As Matsumoto kept pestering about the girl who saved Himori from the waters, Hitsugaya tried his best to ignore his closest friend and employee.

"So what did she look like? Age?"

"She had long black hair gray eyes." Matsumoto raised her brow pushing for more details. "That's all."

"Wow, you look like a mess. Di you invite her in?"

"Yes…but why?"He spoke unsure of what to expect. He lifted his bright eyes slowly on her face, carefully studying for her next words. Then noticing the white card again, he swiftly swopped down and picked the card up and placed it on the glass coffee table next to the sofa.

"Hmmm" She only smiled. Smiled a little creepily…

"What? Why?"

"Nothing, cause you look like you just had some. Right?" Matsumoto could only smirk and started giggling. Hitsugaya's face was dark only for a moment. He regained his composure and put on his poker face, which, he admits, he wears everyday to everyone except, his family and closest friends.

"No…" he said slowly and firmly. It wasn't quite a lie but t wasn't the whole truth.

"Hey, do you want anything?" Toshiro stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. He desperately wanted to change the topic away from his…the girl.

"Ooooh can I have some apple juice! The one that you have is SO good." She shouted after him and leaned back to watch him walk slowly into his kitchen.

_It seems like he has less burden on his shoulder._ She smiled as she saw the glimpse of his old self coming back. She sat at the sofa looking at her surroundings. It was the same. _Clean, neat and cold. Yeesh, lower the temperature…_

Not giving up, she shouted wanting answers. "So, how was it? Did you have an amazing time? You haven't had any in like, what, seven years! Did your skills go down?"

"I told you. Nothing happened." Hitsugaya sighed only hoping she would drop the topic.

Matsumoto laid eyes on a glittering white card. It looked very similar to the school card that she had when she was in high school with him. She laughed as she remembered the height of her boss. It was laughable, she remember how he couldn't even look down at her. Those were the days…

"Ooh is this your old ID? Were you looking at old memories?'

"What!" Toshiro poked his head in confusion. As the memory of the school ID came up in his mind, he realized the truth that the card beheld. "Oh Shit!"

"Rangiku, wait!" He ran to her as fast as possible but it was too late. She already laid her glossy light blue eyes on the picture holding his girl. _His_…

She saw it. A beautiful girl with long obsidian hair that gleamed even in the pixilated picture was shown. Her bold gray eyes softly gazed back at her, as if she were staring back at Matsumoto herself. She gasped…She stood up avoiding his fingers by a millimeter.

"Give it back." Toshiro tried to snatch it back from her but it was useless.

"No, wait. Is this the girl?"

"No…"

"Uh-huh. You were totally describing her. "Matsumoto's slender arms went to her hips and assumed to drag this further until she got to know everything. And she meant everything. Hitsugaya glared at her and held his hand out for the card. He wanted it back. They both didn't back down until an adorable voice perked up and go their attention.

"Matsumoto auntie? What's going on? Did you bring me breakfast?" The two turned around. His chiseled white hair was limp and hanging on his face, messy. Matsumoto crouched in front of him and gave him a hug.

"Oh, Hiromi! Do you know who this girl is?" she showed Himori the card and let him hold it in his small hands. She got curious as Himori's sleepiness went instantaneously away and a big smile crept up to his face.

"She's beautiful isn't she? She is going to be my NEW mommy!" taking the card he announced that he was going to have cereal and went to the kitchen.

After Himori was gone, Toshiro's attention went back to Matsumoto as he felt weird daggers going his way. He saw it, the smirk. He was stuck and he had no way out. He slowly watched her stand up and faced him. When he did not say anything, Matsumoto took the chance to interrogate him.

"So, is this the girl, you had an all-nighter with? "

"I told you. We didn't do anything."

_Just like him… _Matsumoto's mind was etched with the memory her eyes. It was so gray and full of depth. So deep and clouded like the man in front of her.

"Wait a minute! That ID was recent! That means, she's a minor!"

"Yeah, I know." Toshiro calmly answered.

"What do you mean you know? How did this happen?"

"I don't' know. It just did. I couldn't stop it anyway even if I wanted to. It was Himori who fell in and she saved him. I'm glad that she was there. If she wasn't…"

_If she wasn't' there, last night wouldn't have happened…_

"Tell me details! There is more to this!" Matsumoto shrieked in excitement.

"Can't you keep our voice down? Himori is in the kitchen eating."

"He can't hear. Fine…let's go to the office. We are going to have to talk business and I have to talk to you about the new designs too. Himori is going to take some time eating. Oh, where are the maids?"

"I asked them not to come since it was Saturday and I gave them a break till next week on Thursday."

-At office-

"Now where were we?" Hitsugaya stared at her after he sat on his chair swirling himself around.

"The company…?" hoping she would have forgotten Toshiro tried to convert the conversation into a boring topic. _Boring?_

"No. The details!"

Hitsugaya sighed and told her about the incident and his invite to his home because she was soaked and he could not dare send her home like that. Especially when she saved his son's life.

Karin watched the computer screen and smiled slightly.

_They finally changed it. How nice. It reminds me of him…no! Stop! Stop thinking about him. _She stared at it more until she saw the clock.

"Shit! I have to start cooking!" Karin ran downstairs to start the breakfast before her sister got there.

"There aren't that many details."

"Aw, why?"

"Because nothing happened! Seriously, don't drag this any longer, I mean it."

"Well, then first things first the company website's design has changed."

"The company site? To what? How? There isn't much to be changed anyway."

"It's better to show you. Also, while we are going on this topic, the design and the colors are based upon the new designs and the colors of the Hyorinmaru Clan's new Head Quarters. It is based upon the old one's basic structure, but much more modern and has more room and is compatible with each of the major members. There are at least 4 guestrooms, they are quite big and there is also a garden to even the house out."

_Damn, when you are actually working you actually around your age…_

The home page came up and Matsumoto soon saw the frown coming onto her boss's face. It made someone very nervous.

"Is there anything wrong with it?"

"The colors and design is fine but the whole thing points to the direction of the Head Quarter and this will make everything public."

"But!"

"I don't want to have to deal with the clan for now. Besides Grandmother is doing just fine without me."

"That is true but you are going to have to let her retire soon. It's your job. You are the-"

"I know. Next, hurry up."

"Well the plans for the next art gallery building are on the way as well."

"No, stop it."

"Huh? Why you approved the design everything"

"The whole design is much too similar to the Head Darter and my house. Make it different. Tell the secretary of the construction section to hold everything until I can get a new design finished."

"But that would take weeks! Even months!"

"No, tell the Gallery that I will be finished by this Thursday."

"Back to the subject of public view of plans and such, you know that my personal life may get in the way. Not only that people will get involved."

"No. no one will stalk you. I don't think you have to work about that." She laughed at him and patted his head.

Swatting her hand away from his head he goes out from his seat and let Matsumoto take his seat. He sat on the edge of his desk watching her typing and opening another tab to the company's email. He stared at the sky trying to pass the time by without a care. His attention was broken when Matsumoto exclaimed, "Oh, she's on. I'm gonna' talk to her!"

"Talk to who?" his eye brow was raised, though his cold expression was still the same.

"Your number one fan!" Matsumoto turned and started talking to her. Hitsugaya only shrugged and decided to ignore her.

"Number one fan? Matsumoto." He said sternly.

"Don't worry. She writes on our blog!" she ignored him and logged on as her name.

"Our blog…since when did we have a blog?"

"Since, like, forever!"

* * *

Karin stared at the computer as **Ran-Ran** was on. Yes!

**Ran-Ran: hey KK!**

**KK_fan: hi! Ran-Ran**

**Ran-Ran: I'm so glad that you weren't on before.**

**KK_fan: I'm so tired IT's been a LOOOONG night!**

**Ran-Ran: Really why?**

**KK_fan: so, I saved a little boy from drowning yesterday and…**

**Ran-Ran: really! That's great you did a good deed. But and…**

* * *

Matsumoto thought hard but shrugged it off, but something was off. _Weird. She saved a little boy too?_

* * *

**KK_fan: yeah. That's kind of it. But the house I was in was AMAZING! Like beyond! You should have been there! It was beautiful!**

**Ran-Ran: ooooh tell me! I want to know! I thought you only liked OUR buildings!**

**KK_fan: ha-ha I'm still your number one fan!**

**Ran-Ran: you better be if you aren't I would be so sad…so disappointed. Sniff sniff, BUT tell me about the place. I want to know who steal my favorite blog writer on our site!**

**KK_fan: Well, idk but I thought it was designed by your guys but I'm probably wrong. It was so nice!**

**Ran-Ran: Tell me more! More more!**

**KK_fan: HEHE well btw I LOVE the turquoise and white. I love IT! Have I told you they are my favorite colors with red and black!**

* * *

_Turquoise and white. Ha, that's totally the President. This girl should spend some time with him. _Matsumoto looked at her employer and grinned. _Fortunately he doesn't care much about what I'm doing right now. It will be funny if she was Karin Kurosaki…wait…KK?_

* * *

**Ran-Ran: no you haven't but tell me more about the house. I really want to know but what does KK stand for?**

**KK_fan: oh that…it's my initials. When I first made it I wasn't sure so yeah.**

**Ran-Ran: ha-ha mine is a nickname that my friends gave me. My god child calls me Auntie Ran sometimes!**

**KK_fan: that's so cute!**

**Ran-Ran: any who. Tell me more about the house**

**KK_fan: so well. The elements were just so mixed together and just absolutely gorgeous. The marble and color. Wow. Like a fusions of styles to make one modern one! :D/**

**Ran-Ran: really!**

* * *

_Odd? That's like totally this house. But don't judge to quickly Ran!_

**KK_fan: yep yep.**

**Ran-Ran: just now like an hour ago I just came from a ROOM OF WHITE AND TURQOUISE!**

* * *

After seeing this Matsumoto only stared for a long time. As the typing stopped Toshiro got curious and looked behind to see his Vice President staring at the screen.

"Hey what's wrong?" He didn't get a response only a very frantic person writing at top speed.

* * *

**KK_fan: Ran! Are you there?**

**Ran-Ran: Can you describe the room MORE?**

**KK_fan: ok… well it has beautiful colored marble all over the room and the house and the bathroom. The wall is mostly glass, until the corner. The wood floor was also bamboo, fresh and light. The best part is that the there is an office with desks and such**

**Ran-Ran: go on…**

* * *

_This is getting freaky every writing…can it be? No? Please say no? But hell I don't care. I actually want it. Toshiro needs a woman in his life, someone like this girl. Not another her and me. _

* * *

**KK_fan: the office was so BRIHT. The natural light just brightens to room! Also I shouldn't have but I saw there were pictures above the desk. On the shelf there were pictures of the family.**

**Ran-Ran: BRB!**

* * *

"Matsumoto what's wrong?"

Rangiku turned around in the seat and looked at the office. She looked above her head and gasped. She had to double check, it could be a coincidence. A coincidence, that was just too good to be true.

"It can't be…" Her eyes widened.

"Can't be what?" but the strawberry blonde didn't hear him; she was running too fast to get to a destination. When she arrived in the room she searched the room and found the room as exactly as she described.

She stopped to catch her breath and to look for something.

_Anything, a speck, even a dust is good!_

As she passed the bathroom she saw something that she thought that she would never see. She slowly walked up to it and bends down. She was absolutely sure of what it was. And she knew what she was going to do with it. Carrying the two objects back, she could only think to things…

_You are so trapped and plan, plan and plan. he he _

* * *

Karin watched the screen as she sighed. _Ran-Ran, thanks I needed to talk to you. I wish I could tell you what happened this morning._ She went to her closet and looked for her favorite black bra.

"What the-, where is it?" she searched her whole closet looking for it. Then she realized that both her underwear and her favorite bra were at his bathroom. "Oh Shit!" Karin slapped her forehead and cursed.

* * *

What will happen next? I really like this chapter but it took a long time! I GOT sooooo confused when I was planning this because the ideas from this chapter and the next one kept getting mixed. Because of this I had to redo all the notes and the ideas to create this. the Relationships part is in the next page.

Please Review and Comment! I hope that you enjoyed it. sorry i haven't updated in a while! Till next time! - journeyHK826


	8. The Results

SPECIAL THANKS!

**sayo-chan64**: Thank you for your constant reviews and encouragement I'm really grateful and it encouraging!:]

**Eggo Karosh**: I'm really glad that you enjoyed my story! ^^

AND ALSO TO: **AnuHit, yuky16, Michiko, penholder4, TOSHIRODEATH1000, xBleachxAddictx, MeteorLeopard**. THANK YOU VERY MUCH for your encouragements, comments and reviews...IT really helps me to just write on!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! (p.s if i spelled any name wrong do tell me so i can fix it! also early apology-pleace accept it.)

* * *

**The Results**

"What the-, where is it?" she searched her whole closet looking for it. Then she realized that both her underwear and her favorite bra were at his bathroom. "Oh Shit!" Karin snapped her forehead and cursed.

_I knew this was going to happen. I just knew it!_

Karin turned around on her heel and lay down on her bed. Her bed felt good. She was glad to be home. After the night at his house, her lower body was aching and warm. Her thoughts went to the night at his house. His magnificent house full of marble and wood and the earth itself, she wanted to be there once more. From the depths of her soul a link was made without her even knowing. Her eyes slowly drooped and she slowly dozed off into a slumber.

* * *

Matsumoto stood up and started walking back to the original destination.

_You are so trapped and plan, plan and plan. He he _

She had found solid proof and she was happier and brighter than fireworks in July.

Hitsugaya saw her approach him softly and with a cat like elegance.

_Scary…something is coming. Why do I have such a bad feeling._

He sat at the chair turning himself until his subordinate came back. "Where were you? What were you doing?" Hitsugaya crossed his arms across his chest and demanded some answers.

"You said nothing happened…"Matsumoto looked quite angry and in pure bliss. Not a good combination.

"Yeah, nothing happened." Toshiro looked at her in curiosity. _What now?_

"Yeah right…a beautiful girl comes waltzing in and you say you didn't do anything to her. Not even one tiny kiss."

"Are you still on about this. Seriously? Yes, nothing happened." Hitsugaya bluffed. He was annoyed and wanted to get over the time from last night. Not completely but just for right now…

"You can't escape this time!" she shouted at him. Matsumoto wanted to flung her hands out and show him the beautiful, inescapable proof but she held herself waiting for the right moment.

"What?" Hitsugaya flinched as she pointed her long fingers at him. She was glaring at him. _She has something…_

"I have SOLID PROOF!"

"What?" Toshiro could only repeat the same question again. He knew it, he was trapped.

"This!" She held her hands out to show a black bra and sexy, black, lacy underwear. "These two women's underwear and they are expensive too! You can't tell me it's yours. That's a bit too creepy." The last part was sarcastic and playful.

Then he saw it. The two undergarments. He had forgotten to check in the bathroom before. He was too preoccupied with the thoughts of her gone and not in the house that he had forgotten to check his bathroom. In a flash he grabbed it and hid it in his pockets deep as he can, away from view.

"This is…shit."

"That's right." Her hands went to her hips. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at her and waited for the next eruption. "Tell me the details." He could tell she was excited as she was glad to have a company drinking party when he paid.

"Why would you like to know this?" he seriously was curious about her desire to know his personal and more over his sex life.

"It doesn't matter. But I guess, partially because I'm happy that you had some action! It assures me that you aren't gay!" she clapped her hands like a toddler.

"Hey! What are you thinking! Nothing much happened."

"Really." Matsumoto's face show major doubt. Hitsugaya sighed heavily and opened his mouth.

"Fine fine…there was some action." Toshiro said it in separate sentences to invert her mind into thinking that he didn't have the time of his life last night. "Anyway back to the part about gay…"

"Never mind, nonetheless, I'm just glad."

"…"

Matsumoto sighed. "It was just because, you know, ever since she left years ago, you never dated or even looked at a woman."

"You know why." Toshiro's voice was solemn and low. It was barely a whisper.

"Sure…Himori but still. Not even during the parties did you bring someone. You were alone the whole time, every single one of them." Seeing the discomfort in his body language, she walked up to him and gave him a hug from the behind. Like a mother supporting her son, as if the son is studying and he doesn't want to. "Calm down. As I said, I'm just glad that my boss is a normal guy. Besides you're still young and she is legal age. What…only like 15 years of difference, that's like nothing!"

"11 don't add anymore numbers" Toshiro quickly said it as the age difference was mentioned. He was annoyed. His thoughts went to other topic as his friend kept ranting.

"What, it's ok. She's younger than you. She must be surrounded by many other guys. Boys and men. A girl like her, she is the type that men can't ignore. Especially me…me?

His thoughts were broken as Matsumoto mentioned a horrid question.

"Did you rape her? Please say no." _I know who it is_.

He stared at her in disbelief. "No. even if I wanted her that badly I won't go down to that level to get a girl. Nothing like that happened."

"Wow, it must have been fate" _in more than one ways too. Totally, everything is like pointing at you two!_

"Fate?" he questioned it deeply. "What do you mean?"

"It must have been mutual too."

"What?"

"The feelings of course. Besides you think she would just have sex with a guy whom she just met. Also, it's a man who has a seven year old son, who is also a stranger, without even being attracted to them!"

"I'm not attracted to her…"

"Then why did you spend your bed with her."

"Because..." Hitsugaya didn't know how to continue.

"Not to mention that Himori was in the next room sleeping!"

"…"

"If you weren't attracted to her, which is like finding a virgin in this city, you wouldn't have even let her in the house. Thinking about it how did she even get in?"

"She was one…" Toshiro muttered softly. He hoped that she did not hear what he said. He was annoyed as hell and he did not know how to prepare for Matsumoto's next move.

"What? Wait, was what!" Rangiku's blue eyes went wide as Toshiro's words were absorbed in her head. "A virgin! An innocent, pure girl that's insane! On top of that she is going to college, that's rare! Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I shouldn't be telling you this."

" How? Did she tell you?" he nodded slowly. "But she could be lying."

After a few moments Toshiro sighed. "It took more than an hour for her to get used to me, if she wasn't it wouldn't have taken that long."

"Wow, seriously! More than one hour, how long was it?"

Hitsugaya yawned and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. He noticed her wider eyes get even bigger and from the sparkling glitter in her blue eyes he could tell she was excited_. Oh shit._

"What time did you sleep?"

"I don't…know?" Toshiro said it slowly and softly.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm so happy! Though it was with a minor, our president is alive!"

* * *

There is **no** Relationships part for this chapter because of lack of new important information given. There is a lot more coming in the next chapter. I realized that the longer the chapter contents are the longer and harder for me to work on it. Also that it will also make it way more confusing for me to get everything together. Thanks for reading. Please remember to review and comment! –**journeyHK826**

**p.s HAPPPY late VALENTINE'S DAY!**

A preview of next chapter: The Aunt and the Godmother

"So what do you think? I think I still have it." Karin smiled and stepped closer to her closest friend and godmother.

"Nope, you need practice; since it is break you are having lessons again."

...

"Sex?" Now this was something that raised curiosity her granddaughter finally losing her virginity to someone, even a stranger.

our Bloody Black Flower is finally in love

_This is getting to be interesting._


	9. The Aunt and the Godmother

**The Aunt and the Godmother**

"Karin! Where are you going?" Yuzu shouted at her sister. Karin was putting on her running shoes and her favorite red cap. She was dressed casually. She wore a black tube top underneath an old mid-drift cut shirt and light gray shorts hugging her taunting legs.

"I'm going to Auntie's house! Be back home soon as I can." Karin ran outside the door.

"But what about breakfast?" Yuzu whispered as she saw her sister disappear as the door closed with a soft click.

"What happened Yuzu?" a head full of messy orange hair popped and asked her.

"Karin went to visit Aunt Yoruichi."

"Yoruichi, huh? I haven't seen both of them in a while. I should go visit too. I should at least have some training session with my teacher…" He ruffled his hair and looked at the closed door. He was in deep thought before his attention was averted to his lover who attacked him to the floor.

"Good Morning Yuzu. How are you?" A set deep hue of purple eyes gazed at Yuzu. She was smiling at her with a grin.

"Hey, Rukia. Did you stay over yesterday night?"

"Rukia, get off me." Ichigo struggled to get the small form off his back. She was strong and she was holding him down. Even though he could easily take her down, he didn't want to hurt her. Not a single hair on her head would be touched. Not by him or anyone else.

"What are you two doing?" a new voice came. It was deep and hoarse.

"A rough night?" Ichigo asked as he stood up and went to greet his friend. He had flaming red hair that was tied in a pony-tail. He was tall and had tattoos all over his deeply toned body.

"Yeah, kind of. But putting that aside, are you guys sure about this marriage, cause from what I can see you guys fight too much even for a couple."

"Shut up." Ichigo and Rukia shouted at the same time and glared at the red head in front of them.

"Hey, let's try to be nice to the tired Renji." He held his hands up in defeat. No one could beat them. Even Ichigo alone would be very, very hard to handle but if Rukia tagged along, he didn't know what his captain would do to him. Murder…he shuddered at the idea and pushed it aside.

"Would you like to have some breakfast?" Yuzu asked her brother's friend.

"That would be nice." He smiled and took a seat at the table as the two love-birds kept arguing about 'who knows what'.

* * *

Karin arrived at the store. Every time she came to this small store full of candy, knick-knacks and stuff…she always had and has the same thought. Looks are deceiving.

"Whew…" Karin opened the door with determination. She saw Tessai restocking the shelf with more candy and snacks.

"Well, hello there Karin. What brings you here? Jinta and Ururu are not here."

"Hi. I know they are at art getting extra lessons for next year. But, that is not why I am here; I need to see my godmother."Karin said the last part as fast as she could in one breath.

"Oh, I see." He raised his glasses up and led her to a sliding door and through it he told her to go on.

Karin's heart went faster. She did not know what would happen, she hadn't fought in a while and her skills did not deteriorate but she felt her muscles tense up. She opened the door. A kick came and went for her head. Karin with reflex blocked it with her arms. It was stronger than she thought so her balance was off and she stumbled. Before hitting the ground Karin rolled and landed on her feet.

"Hey Karin. Did you miss me?"

"Is that really how you greet your granddaughter?" Karin shifted her weight to her left leg and placed her right hand softly of her hip.

"Well, I'm just checking if your skills went rusty…" her godmother licked her fingers she finished her sweet. She was fit as ever, and tanned too. Her purple-black hair was tied in a pony-tail and went just past her shoulders. She was wearing black tights with a loose orange shirt that hung at one of her shoulders.

"So what do you think? I think I still have it." Karin smiled and stepped closer to her closest friend and godmother.

"Nope, you need practice; since it is break you are having lessons again."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Now then I'm sure that you came here for a special reason. What is it?"

"Well…"

"Ooh, how is Ichigo?"

"He's fine." Karin struggled to bring herself to tell Yoruichi her problem. Karin looked around to her surroundings. The place was barren, a complete replicate of a desolate training place she had once gone to with Yoruichi.

"Let's go inside, somewhere more private." Yoruichi could tell something was bothering her goddaughter and if it was bothering her, then it was something big. She took her by the shoulders and led her into a different room decorated simply with pillows, blankets and a table.

Karin took a spot in front of Yoruichi, separated by the small table. "So, Karin what is bothering you?" Karin's eyes shot up to her consultant but slowly went back to the cup in front of her.

"Well, a last week on graduation, something happened." Yoruichi's eyes settled on Karin. She was nervous and Yoruichi could tell that it was something that she would have to take deep in thought before actions could take place.

"Did something happen like rape? From that boy…Grimmy?"

"No, well, yes, but nothing happened with him, it was after that." Karin paused before she went on looking at her godmother in the eye. "You know how I told you about how I saved a peculiar boy from drowning so I asked you to tell Ichigo and Yuzu that I stayed with you if they asked."

"Yes, but why?" Yoruichi set her cup down and looked at Karin intensely. "Something else happened didn't it?"

"Well, first, I asked you what to do to ease my stomach problems, well I think…I think it was…because...of the sex."

"Sex?" Now this was something that raised curiosity her granddaughter finally losing her virginity to someone, even a stranger.

"Did he…"

"No. no it's not like that. I let him, well it was rough but... and somehow I didn't, no, couldn't stop him."

"You _couldn't _stop him?" Yoruichi's eyebrows arched in disbelief. "There is no man out there, except your brother and Kisuke and people like that who you can't stop. If you want I could hunt him down…"

"No. it's ok. I think it's because of his eyes and everything about him was out of place. i like him, it's new... It felt comfortable. I'm worried. I don't want this, it's-ugh"

"Why? If you like him and no don't argue, you like him. You are fine…"

"No it's not, he has a son." Her hands started trembling.

"Oh dear. Come here." Karin went to her godmother and in her arms, tears fell. Yoruichi tenderly stroked Karin's hair as she sobbed in sadness, despair, want and hopeless confusion.

"Auntie?"

"Yes."

"I think I love him." Karin sounded miserable and horrified of the idea. An idea that she thought would never happen. An idea that she threw away years ago to hide her emotions and her ability to cry, now because of one night with his touch, it broke her down to this state.

"Yes you do, our Bloody Black Flower is finally in love"

"I love him, that stupid, strong, perfect, white, turquoise eyed man." Karin spoke unevenly between her sobs. She felt her aunt stiffen as the word 'turquoise' touched her ears.

"Karin. Can you describe this _horrible _man?" Yoruichi's voice was serious.

"He's not horrible, he was really kind. He had white hair and beautiful turquoise eyes and he was really caring even when he was in bed. You don't have to hunt him down or something. I don't want him involved with...us."

"I see." Yoruichi did her best to support Karin mentally and emotionally. As she saw Karin walk away back to her house, Yoruichi was in deep thought.

_White and turquoise…white and turquoise…a son…but that points to. No, that's not possible. That is unlike him, he never does. No, he wouldn't he hasn't forgotten about her since years ago. I remember, he is stubborn and old headed then all the rest of the leaders of the clans. He hasn't even touched a single girl even if they were naked so…could it be?_

"My love, what are you thinking about?" a voice whispered at her ear. Her waist was grabbed and she felt her back rest on a firm, wide chest. She rested against him and smiled up at her husband.

"Hey, what does white and turquoise points to, in your opinion?" she looked up at him in love but worry.

"Well, white points to Ukitake or the water king but since turquoise is mentioned, I think to the Hitsugaya's. But, what about them?" he brought his head near her slender neck and lined kisses along till her jaw line.

"Hmmm" his hands roughly rubbed her two round assets together. His blonde hair tickled her face as he kept pursuing her neck in kisses and bites.

"Wasn't your father close to Rayaku Hitsugaya? Isn't the Hyorinmaru clan one of our treaty members?"

"Yes they are on our side."

"Then why the question?" he pulled her close and sat down on a bed. He kissed her more as Yoruichi thought deeply about what to do. Then she pulled away to the doorway.

"I'm leaving on a trip."

"Where?"

"Somewhere. I'll be back, we can have some fun later. I need to talk to my other kitty." With a smile Yoruichi closed the door and headed out.

_This is getting to be interesting. My, my, Captain Hitsugaya of the 10__th__group: Hyorinmaru Clan got my little girl's heart. Hope that the outcome is good dear captain…or else._

* * *

**The Relationships Part 7**

Toshiro and Karin are attracted to each other. (OBVIOUSLY)

Karin loves him.

Renji is friends with Rukia.

Yoruichi Shinoin is the godmother of Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki.

Karin was taught by Yoruichi to fight and defend herself.

Bloody Black Flower is the nick(code)name for Karin…

Jinta and Ururu lives with Yoruichi and Kisuke and Tessai. (One BIG happy family!)

Jinta is dating Ururu(I don't know why though…)

Jinta and Ururu are Karin's friends:They go to the same art school.

Some of the clans are in a treaty…

Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara are married.

Kisuke Urahara is the teacher of Ichigo. He taught Ichigo how to fight all types of physical and material.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Any suggestions? Confusion? Do tell me I will try to clear it up ASAP! sorry i couldn't update it tomorrow...

This isn't long but it's not short, I think. Nonetheless this chapter brought other characters out which I am glad! Took some thinking to know when to end it, I ended up making this shorter than I thought it would be because some Karin and Hitsugaya moments were taken out, but they will come out on the next chapter!

So a preview…of **The DATE:**

Pang of pain shot his heart as he picked up the box decorated with gold. He opened it and took the small jewelry out. He played with it and placed it in his pinky. He remembered the day he prepared to give that ring to _her._

"I need to call her. What am I going to say? Shit."

_Then why? Why now, is it that I feel something growing in my heart? Toshiro Hitsugaya, you told yourself that you will only live for your son. So, then why is it that a trait you threw away is coming once again? Did you not lock them away in ice?_

_Don't forget who you are. Toshiro Hitsugaya-Do **not **fall in love…_


	10. The Date I

**Please note that the month is late July turning into August.**

* * *

**The Date**

"I need to call her. What am I going to say? Shit." His white hair was messy and out of place. The fact that his hands kept ruffling through his hair wasn't helping him. He stopped drawing and looked outside. It was 7 am and he needed to get to work at 8.

Toshiro looked at his son sleeping on his desk. He was reading a book but fell asleep from boredom. Unlike his messy hair that stood up his son's hair was flat and smooth. His son's eyes were murky green brown eyes. A mix of him and _her_…

He thought about the girl who filled his life with smiles, before she left him and his child. He went back to the moments when his youth was bright and wasn't filled with darkness. It was a time when his father was still alive and his relationship with her was sweet and innocent. As the years past she became far away from him. Her pregnancy was a shock but he didn't think that he would leave them. Leave them for him. Even with all the pain and suffering that bastard mad her go through she still, in the end, went with him. Leaving Toshiro and Himori alone in this forsaken place.

His life was his son, it revolved around him. He did not care about his Clan or his father's legacy and inheritance. He did not care for life; he was alive solely for his son and his happiness. The fact that he was alive was because of Himori.

_Then why? Why now, is it that I feel something growing in my heart? Toshiro Hitsugaya, you told yourself that you will only live for your son. So, then why is it that a trait you threw away is coming once again?_

He pressed the button on the wall which connected to the kitchen, where the maid would be.

"Yes."

"I'm going to work, so please tell him to read, and write a journal. After that he can do whatever he wants. Tell Himori that we are going to eat dinner out with a water hero. Also I will call later today to tell you the time for dinner. I will pick him up then and then you can leave."

"Yes sir. Would like something to eat while in the car will you have time."

"I will like it to go in the car. Thank you." He let go and walked toward the hall way into his room.

"All right then, I will have it ready."

Toshiro got ready; he wore a white shirt and a blue necktie with white stripes. He wore a jacket over it was black and sleek. He opened a drawer full of watches and two boxes. The two boxes contained important artifacts to his past and his current self. He silently watched the two boxes as his fingers brushed the boxes.

A pang of pain shot his heart as he picked up the box decorated with gold. He opened it and took the small jewelry out. He played with it and placed it in his pinky. He remembered the day he prepared to give that ring to _her._

_Forget this._

He looked at the watch before he placed it on his wrist. "Fuck I'm late." He ran to the hall way and briskly walked down the stairs. Reaching the stairs he saw the maid with a paper bag and a cup full of coffee.

"I'll pass the coffee but thank you. Also, could you watch Himori, try to make sure that he doesn't run away. "

"Run away?" The maid sounded shocked.

"Well, no he might try to go visit someone while I'm away, again." He tried to explain it so that the maid wouldn't worry too much.

"Yes, sir. Also I will give you the money tomorrow. I really must thank you again, for so much work."

"It's fine. You have been kind to me as well. You took me as a maid even though I am so old." The old woman bowed to him goodbye as he walked to his car carrying the bag with him. She smiled_. She was so grateful, thank you for letting an old granny like me to work. _

* * *

Toshiro walked in the door way and greeted the front desk. They bowed, they do this every time he walks in. he got in the elevator and pressed the button for floor four. He got out and saw his vice president walk out in her heels and her suit.

"Matsumoto your shirt can't you button it more? The other workers are staring."

"But if I do that I won't be able to breathe." She whined as she followed him into his office.

"Don't puppy eyes me; it's not going to work."

"I know, I know."

"So I have contacted the art gallery. I already placed all the papers on your desk and also got the info paper for the person who is buying or funding it."

"I see. Have you done the planning with section leaders regarding the interns and secretary?"

"I have, I will meet with them next week."

Hitsugaya took his seat behind the desk and opened the folder containing everything regarding the art gallery. He shifted through the papers as Matsumoto prepared to leave the room.

Remembering something important, he said "Matsumoto, I will be leaving early today for dinner."

"Why?" she turned around as she heard something that she thought she would have never heard in her entire life. "Do you have pla-ans?" the question was lengthened.

"You don't have to know" Toshiro smirked and went to his papers. Matsumoto closed the door and slowly walked to her office next door. She wondered deeply as she sat down in her chair. Twirling around her smiled.

_Hehehe, but with whom? But then he would let me know…perhaps. He he_

Toshiro looked at his phone constantly. He couldn't concentrate on his work or design. He needed to give it back to her. He took his wallet out and slid the card out. He stared at the girl with gray eyes, she was exquisite and beautiful. His fingers caressed her face.

"Shit. What am I doing?" he set the card down and tried to keep his hands away. "I need to get this out of my system."

He grabbed his phone and walked to the window, looking through his phone until he got to the number he wanted. He pressed it and waited for the ring to happen.

* * *

_Hello hello_~ Karin heard her phone and went to her desk to get her phone. She looked at the number and fought whether she should pick up or not.

_Eh…oh well. Might as well._

"Hello." Karin waited for someone to speak on the other line. "Hello? Is anyone there? Should I hang up?"

"Is this Karin Kurosaki? "

"Yes it is." The voice was heavenly. It was deep and made her legs go weak. Karin felt her heart flutter. "Who is this?"

"Uhm. I'm not sure if you remember me but," Hitsugaya hesitated to finish his sentence. He felt as if he was going to throw up as he repeated the words in his head_. If you remember me…_

"Hello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you remember several weeks ago, around a month, you saved a boy by the river."

"Yes. I remember but how did you get this number?"

_He remembered me, he called me. His voice, crap, focus Karin focus._

"You remembered…" Toshiro's voice wavered but Karin didn't hear it.

"I do, it's not something I can forget, easily."

"Well, you left some of your stuff here at my house and one of it was your school ID."

"I see." Karin didn't know how to continue. _If he has my ID then he has my bra and….fuck even if I could face him without, fuck, what am I going to do?"_

"Karin. I would like to return this to you and see you."_ Crap…what are you saying to her…?_ "Himori still hasn't had the chance to thank you and he wanted to see you as well."

"Oh I see. Then, I think I vaguely remember where you live, so I could go to your house at whatever time is comfortable."

"No!" _Shit why are you screaming at her!_ "No…I wanted to have dinner with you, with me and Himori is tonight fine?"

"Oh, tonight is fine. Then…how should I dress? Is there a specific code?"

"No, no, just casual is perfectly fine. Then I will see you at 6 pm at your house."

"Ok…bye." The phone on the other side hung up and she was left speechless.

_What has just happened? Wait. How does he know where I live? Shit nonetheless what am I going to wear!_

"I need to go to Uryuu!"

* * *

Toshiro pressed the clean button and smiled. He was happy and in bliss. He couldn't wait until he could leave. He called once again but his time to his house.

"Yes, could you tell Himori I will be home at 5:30? Tell him to dress nicely and could you get the box in my room. It is right next to my bed on the step. Thank you."

* * *

It was 5:45 but Himori was still not ready. Getting impatient, Toshiro went inside and looked for Himori.

"You may leave. Thank you, I will see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry he couldn't pick his room is a mess too. He doesn't know what to wear."

"It's fine. I will take care of it." Toshiro went upstairs and found his son surrounded by mountains of clothes.

"Himori we are late. Or is it that you don't want to see Karin."

"No!" Himori looked at his dead and frowned. "No. I do but I don't know what to wear. If you told me yesterday we could have bought new clothes!"

"Himori…I'll help you pick."

"No. daddy you change too! You can't go like that. You went to work like that. Wear something else."

Sigh. "Then by the time I come back will you be done and ready to go? If not I'm going to go without you. All right, Himori." Toshiro turned around and changed his clothes. After putting his cologne on he went downstairs to find Himori waiting for him holding the keys to car. Himori was dressed in a long button shirt with a vest on with neck tie with blue jeans. As soon as he saw his dad coming downstairs, Himori went outside and got into the car.

Soon enough Toshiro was outside the clinic.

_I forgot to do background info. Crap, it doesn't matter. So her family owns a clinic. The name sounds really familiar though. Kurosaki…Kurosaki. Shit she's coming out._

Karin looked outside and saw a person with white hair outside. Her heart nervously beat erratically. Calm down Karin. You can do this; it's not even a date. With a swift motion she felt the cold air against her skin and she shuddered. As she saw his warm smile she felt her body warm up with heat.

"Let's go." Toshiro carefully, led her into the car. He tried not to feel her too much. She was beautiful. She was wearing a glossy black one-shoulder shirt that hugged her breasts and flowed over her stomach. She was wearing leather boots over her tights. It showed her every curve. Toshiro couldn't help but soak the details in.

"Is this ok?" inside the car it was much warmer. She was glad that at least her hair was down, it gave her extra cover in her cleavage and it also took the chill away from her back. She was freezing but Uryuu insisted that she wear this and make sure to get his attention.

_Yeesh. I'm just having dinner with him. With his son, to boost. _Karin's thoughts were interrupted as a chirp voice attacked her from behind.

"Hi!" Karin jumped in surprise; she turned around to see a smiling boy very similar to the man next to her. Toshiro getting in his seat behind the wheel, he turned around to scold the boy.

"Himori, don't do that. Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Oh, sorry, hi!"

"It's fine. Are you alright? I'm sorry I should have come myself to ask you this." Karin happily smiled and talked to Himori along the ride to the restaurant.

At the restaurant Karin took a seat and looked around. She saw the two take their seat across from her. Toshiro took the menus from the waiter and gave it to Karin.

"Please, choose whatever you wish." Toshiro smiled at her sincerely. As she saw his smiled she blushed and stared at the menu.

"Can I call you Karin?" Himori asked Karin sweetly.

"Of course you can. Then I'm going to call you Himori."

They started talking as they ate. Toshiro watched them laugh and play with each other. He felt his heart warm and sweet. He wanted to preserve this moment. He wanted to continue this moment with her, keep her with him. He shook away the thought as the vision got more vivid and alive.

_Stop. Don't let this be. Sleep, continue to sleep. Don't come out, I don't want to hurt her. Especially her. How can you even think about bringing her into the underground? Let her live and let her live her life free and innocent. Let her be with her innocent people. Let her go, so she can be with others…_

A shot of pain shot throughout his body as the last though registered in his brain. Seeing this Karin reached for his shaking arm. Before she could grab him, Toshiro ripped his hands away only to see the hurt in Karin's gray eyes. Noticing this pain, he couldn't didn't want to see anymore. He brought the small box containing her property which she left that night. She took it slowly with confusion in her eyes.

"It's the stuff you left at my house that night." _That night…_

Karin took the box and looked at him oddly. "I put it in that box because I thought it was only proper if I was to give it to you in person. Oh, also the schools ID." He handed her the ID. She took it and set it aside with the box next to her small purse.

"Thank you." She finally raised her gray eyes and spoke. "I should have gone personally to pick it up. I didn't even realize that I lost my school ID."

"Daddy let's go home. We can take Karin with us. Do you want to sleep over! You can sleep with me and Daddy!"

"Himori-" Toshiro was interrupted.

"Himori, I'm sorry I can't but maybe next time. I have art and fight lessons tomorrow. I'm sorry dear." She was so gentle with Himori and like a mother. Himori was never like this with other people. He was quite cold like Toshiro.

_Karin, snap out of it, you are strong you aren't meant for him. Love goes on. Don't melt beneath his eyes…_

"It's time to go. It's late; I will take you back home."

_Let it go Toshiro…she's not your for taking, she shouldn't be no you can't. What are you doing to a young girl like her? She is just starting her life. Don't ruin it for her. Think about your position. The spot light will be on her, the underground city and here. Don't ruin it for her. Control yourself. Don't forget who you are. Toshiro Hitsugaya-Don't fall in love…_

* * *

Hahahha I'm so glad! I finally got to write about Toshiro's office place, which leads me to write more about Rangiku…for now. Well, this one is called the date because most everything relates to a date in some way. It wasn't much but still. Well then bye! –**journeyHK826**

Oh, since it has been a while since i had updated...the next chapter is uploaded as well. !

enjoy! onwards!

P.S.-if any specific events to happen do tell! im ALWAYS open to ideas!


	11. The Date II

_*This takes place two weeks after the first date._

**The Date II**

"What! What do you mean he is gone? Where do you have any idea where he is?" _shit shit shit! Where is he? Himori..._

"Matsumoto I'm leaving!" He shouted at his vice president who had just came in the office.

"Why?"

"Himori is gone! I need to look for him!"

"I'll help you."

"No, take care of the company while I'm gone…I'll call you after I find him."

_Himori...did you not feel a little sick today. Where could you have gone?_

* * *

Karin walked along the street looking at the sky. it was late and the stars were shining brightly. "It's so pretty." Karin looked ahead and saw a small form cuddled up on the side. "What the-?" She walked faster in curiosity. As she came closer to him she saw the head and it was white. "Shit! It can't be!" Karin started running and stopped abruptly as she bended to check the condition of the child.

"Himori? Himori, can you answer me?" Himori was hot as fire. He was burning up with a fever. "This isn't good. The clinic is too far away. I don't have a choice. I'm going to Hana." Karin took Himori in her arms and started running to the hospital nearby.

As she went through the door she saw Hana talking to nurse. Hana saw her ans came running to her. "Karin, what are you doing here? Who is this?" he checked the temperature of his forehead with his head. "That's really high. Let's set him at a bed. Nurse get the bed ready. We need to lower his temperature. It may be hyperthermia. Karin you can let him down here."

Karin saw Himori roll off into a room. "I'll inform you as soon as we get results. Don't worry, he'll be fine. it's not too bad." Karin watched as Hana ran after the nurses and into the room.

"Karin jumped as she heard her phone ring. She took her phone out and in a solemn voice spoke. "Hello."

"Karin! It's Himori!"

"Himori! Oh, that's right. He's with me at the 4th General Hospital. I found him at the sidewalk and we were too far away so I had to take him here to the hospital. I should have contacted you sooner."

Toshiro's heart dunked in relief as he heard that his son was alright. _Thank you. Thank you._

"Karin, I'm leaving now, so wait there." Toshiro hung up and gripped his phone tightly as he got inside his car. This wouldn't have happened if I just let him come to her sooner. It's been two weeks since the date. Shit. I should have known he be stubborn.

Toshiro pressed the gas as he quickly sped to get closer to Karin.

_Himori, I can't. not like this I can't be close to her. If I see her again. Himori please understand that I want to but I can't. she is someone I don't want to hurt. I'm not the person for her. _

"Damn it!" He shouted as he arrived at the hospital. His thoughts were all over the place and he just didn't want to get more involved in her than he was. The more he knows her the more he will want her.

Toshiro ran inside and went to front desk. "Where is Himori Hitsugaya at? I'm his father." _Hurry up_.

"He is in room 201 on the second floor. The doctor will be there." With that Toshiro turned around and started running towards the elevator.

"He's really worried huh? But wasn't he hot?" the first nurse said.

"He was. His white hair was flaming and his eyes, it was dreamy, as if I was awimming in water. Oh, she's here. Stop talking…" the second nurse pointed to Karin as Karin missed the chance to talk to him.

"Nurse was someone here?"

"Yes, he was here. He was here looking for Himori, the boy you brought around an hour ago. Karin do you know him?" the second nurse asked.

"Thanks, Mimi. In a way I do know him. I'm going to go check on him" Karin slowly walked to the elevator and pressed the button to second floor. Upon arriving she got out and saw an attractive man argue lightly with a tall, graceful woman with another tall woman. The other woman was tall and quite reserved. She was holding her hands and her short cropped hair was flying around as her head kept turning toward the two talking.

Karin knew both of them but she felt a slight discomfort as she realized this sweet, baby-face lady was the claimed woman of her long crush. She was beautiful and Karin could imagine the perfect picture of them together. Karin's thoughts came back to reality as she heard the mesmerizing voice shouting, almost frantically.

"What do you mean you won't tell me?" Hitsugaya turned his face away. He was annoyed and worried. He didn't have time for this foolishness.

"I'm sorry. It is crucial that we tell the person who brought him here first." The woman replied in a firm but courteous way. She had long black hair and it was braided neatly to the side. She wore a long coat and from her neck she wore a name tag.

Karin saw this and was surprised. She hasn't seen the head doctor to be the one to look at Himori. She thought that Hana would do it himself. Hana was well capeable and he was really good with kids. Seeing Karin walk slowly towards her, Dr. Unohana Retsu smiled and tried to bring Hitsugaya's temper down. "she is here. Please, try to refrain from shouting, you might bother other patients."

"Dr. Unohana, why are you here?"

"Why?"

"No, well I didn't think you would check on Himori. I thought Hana would…"

"Yes, well I couldn't pass the opportunity to talk to my student's relative and close friends."

"Karin, you know her?" Toshiro looked at Karin. He was mesmerized by the way she walked and how beautiful she was. She was still so eye-catching even with a casual shirt and jacket and blue jeans.

"Yes, I do but that doesn't matter. Doctor, how is Himori."

Unohana smiled as she told them the fever was down and that it was close to hyperthermia but it was mild, so it did not cause any more than the basic treatment.

"He has to rest and drink lots of water. I suggest that you take after another hour or two. We would like to make sure that he is in good shape."

"Karin?"

"Yes." She turned to Toshiro as she sighed in relief. She turned to look at Toshiro, but before she could Unohana reckoned her attention.

"Oh, Karin? The child has been calling for you. He keeps asking if you are here. Then I will leave. Dr. Hana we have a surgery to enter in ten minutes." She them turned around and naturally started a conversation with Hanatarou. Though no one else saw, she took a glance at the two who were irrevocably in love but were too dense to realize. She smiled and wished for the best.

"Karin…" Toshiro grasped her shoulder and slid down in defeat. He was dead tired from the stress and the worry. "Thank you."

Karin looked at the defeated man. His head was stone and his eyes closed. She could feel him shake as he held her in his arm. "Thank you."

"Let's go in. Himori, you want to see him no?" Karin pulled away and tugged at his hands. His large warm hands. She grasped it and took him inside the room. He looked at her neck and her back. He wanted to caress her. He wanted to hold her tight and truly let her know how happy her was. His son was fine and he has her hand, captured in his own.

"Karin!" Himori chirped as he saw his dad and Karin come in. "Did you know I dreamt that you hugged me and said it'll be alright. I'm here! You were my mom."

"Ah…" Karin closed her mouth again as Himori spoke the words. "Himori are you alright? Do you feel better?" Karin brought her hand closer and gently touched his cheeks.

_He's temperature is warm but it's not as hot. Whew, I'm glad._

Toshiro tightened his grip on Karin's hand as he saw the smiling face of his son. He felt as if his heart could burst. Karin looked up at him and saw the love in his eyes. She nudged him forward. "Himori are you feeling better?"

"Yep. Daddy, why are you holding Karin's hand, I want to hold her hand too!" Himori waved his hands around until Hitsugaya tried to stop him. "No fair. How come you get to hold her hand? That's selfish…"

Karin laughed as she saw the argument between the two. Her laugh brought the attention of the two. She went towards Himori and grabbed Himori's and Toshiro's hands and pressed it together. "Is this better, Himori?" Himori smiled for his answer.

_If only this would stay like this…I want to keep you. Can I?_ Hitsugaya marveled at his son and Karin. Everything in his eyes was perfect. He heard the piercing laughter and he wanted to hear more, he saw the family being completed as their hands came together as one_. Will I ever be free of the curse you gave me…Momo?_

Himori was soon fast asleep. The silence held the two together as Karin looked out the window and Toshiro concentrated on driving. He griped the wheel as the clinic came into view. He felt uncomfortable. He didn't want her to leave, _not yet…_

* * *

Karin saw the discomfort as Toshiro kept his eyes on the road. They were fierce and cold, almost like ice. Karin looked away and brought her eyes to the road and her house. They arrived shortly and the car's engine was shut. Karin looked at the watch on her wrist. It was 9 am. _It took longer than I thought…_

Karin opened the car door and stepped out and bends down to thank him for the ride home. She stopped as she noticed that he was coming towards her. She took a step back for every two steps he took forward at her. His eyes were set on her and she felt the ice crawling on her skin in this summer night. Her back abruptly hit a wall.

Before she could take action she could only see the two piercing, turquoise eyes that penetrated into her soul. She could see the raw hunger. It kept her frozen and in place. She couldn't move. His leg separated her legs so that she wasn't able to escape, she felt the two opposing fabric rub against each other on her inner thighs. It only got worse as her legs lost strength; she felt the heat warming up in her body as she felt her body opening more to invite him. Hitsugaya's arms were placed on each side of Karin's head as he began to lean.

Karin's lips opened invitingly. Waking up to the reality she tried to move, attempting to push Hitsugaya away. As she attempted to put her plan in action Hitsugaya brought her hand to the rim of her jeans and pulled her closer.

"Ah, wa-" before she could finish Hitsugaya placed his mouth over her soft lips. His tongue inside her mouth began exploring her and pressing closer until she gave up and let the inevitable happen. She brought her hands to his hair. She tugged and pulled softly with her fingers as he devoured her as much as he can. He bought his lips to her soft neck and nibbled and sucked at her. Karin's legs intertwined together and hugged his waist bringing her closer than ever to his magnificent body.

Karin's mind was blank and she couldn't wait anymore. She wanted to feel him again. She wanted him to take control of her again in every possible way. She wanted to release the emotions she locked away; she wanted him to open her again. Reveal herself again to the world, that she was not dead...

They went on until they were interrupted by unexpected voices.

"Ehem." the voice was laced with uncomfortable annoyance.

"Oooh...let's leave them alone." _This voice was no… I know this voice. Toshiro thought._

"Screw that. No." _Shit! No, not him, no!_ Karin hesitated to turn toward the two couple. "Who are you?" his voice was hard and coated with boiling anger. This wasn't good not at all, his hair was almost turning red as a tomato. His orange hair turning red…funny.

"No…don't. Please." Karin tried to stop him before he could start.

"Ichigo be alittle, I don't know, your tone, kind…please" Rukia commanded him with a soft voice. Turning to the two love couple who straightened up, she gave a warm smile. "Karin aren't you going to introduce your friend…?"

Rukia's voice was coated with amusement, though no one could tell except Toshiro. Toshiro stared hard at her.

He knew who she was, the only sister, adopted, but only sister of the Kuchiki Clan. She was the precious 'Kuchiki Princess'. He stared at her and wondered until it hit him that at a meeting before, he had heard that the Kuchiki Princess had recently got engaged with her long boyfriend. His name was…Kurosaki.

Toshiro's eyes widened as he realized that the reason why the last name Kurosaki was so familiar was because of the person who stood in front of him, almost bloodthirsty for his life. The love he had for the girl came with a price. And that price was her brother. Her brother was famous in both the medical world and the underground cities. He was skilled almost in everything he does, healing, surgery, fighting, killing and weapons wielding (sorry, I have no idea how to explain this at all!). Rukia stared at Toshiro as she tried to calm her fiancé down. He was fuming and the only thing that was holding him down was his future wife's love and words.

"Who the fuck are you? Answer me! Bastard! You think that you can get away with this while you tried to what fu-"

"Ichigo!" Her eyes burned with anger. It was almost ruby red, just like blodd. Everyone stared at the gray eyed girl who screamed at the man who beat the whole underground network to save his love. There were only several people who were able to do that and Karin was one of them. Karin crossed her arm and round-house kicked Ichigo, this caused Ichigo to fly several meters into the yard of the clinic. "Why can't you please, just. Ugh!" Karin turned away from Ichigo and turned to Toshiro and smiled sweetly. "Thank you for dropping me off. Rukia let's go in. you might have to heal his wounds after I'm done with him." Karin walked towards Ichigo. It was almost menacing and sexy to Toshiro's eyes.

_Remind to myself…never, ever hurt, or make Karin_ _angry._ He made a mental note to himself and embedded it into his mind. Toshiro watched her walk into the house as Ichigo went into the house trying to make his sister's anger much less than it was. Toshiro and Rukia could almost see it, the red fire aluminating from Karin's sexy figure.

"Can you see it sir? The light coming from Karin? I'm sure you can, then Captain Hitsugaya good night." Rukia gave a small bow and walked toward the Kurosaki household's door.

"Kuchiki Pri-"

"Please call me Rukia, I will be part of them soon so my position will not of matter. Oh, sir I will keep my mouth shut to Karin." Again Rukia turned around and walked into the Kurosaki House. _The Clans really can't seem to let the Kurosaki's go peacefully…_

Toshiro could hear the shouts coming. Toshiro's hand which was reaching toward the house, for Rukia's attention, for Karin's presence was still held as his brain began to penetrate his brain.

_What the fuck happened…just now?_

* * *

**The Relationships 8**

Karin and Toshiro LOVE each other!- YAY!Ha-ha

Dr. Unohana owns the 4th Group General Hospital

4th Group General Hospital treats EVERYONE!

Unohana taught Hana and Ichigo in medical skills. - Sensei!

Isane is the second most important medical doctor after Dr. Unohana

Isane is dating Shuhei.

Momo is finally out! (I just don't like her…idk why but I don't…I like her when she is nice and not paired with Toshiro…)

Momo was the girl in the pictures and she was lover with Toshiro… (I don't like this…idea)

Ichi-nii will be a nickname for Ichigo…I couldn't exactly find an alternate nick name for him…

Clan leaders/the leaders of the Mafia will be called Captain

The right hand man of the Captains will be called lieutenent *sp?


	12. About Her

So, I have tried my best to not have any mistakes. I read this like many many times over and over again so please be kind to my mistakes. It also took me a long time to decide if the story was ready or not. If there are any questions regarding this story I will answer them in the next two chapters. I admit it is a little sloppy, it is because all my editted material was deleted a tthe last moment and my lazines kicked in at that time. Excuse this chapter. It shouldn't be too bad because, written above, I have read this many, many times so that there won't be small mistakes. Thank you for your patience and lovely reviews! IT may take another two weeks until the next update I will update soon though- **_journeyHK826_**

* * *

**About her**

"Where is she? Where is she?" Matsumoto twirled around as she searched for a gentle lady with black hair. "Oh, where are you~?"

"Matsumoto, here, come here!" she saw a hand waving at her.

"Rukia, so, what did you need to talk about?"

"It's about, you should sit first…do you want anything to drink?" Rukia watched the girl sit down with difficulty as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Yeah I do, oh, can I have a margarita with lemon. Thank you. Hey, Rukia ,do we really have to have that pineapple with us."

Renji stared at awe. His mouth dropped in half shock and annoyance…"Hey! Rangiku, I'm right here! Besides it's my job to be close to her." The red hair frowned at Rangiku as she tried to pick a fight with him. He crossed his arms and secured his sunglasses.

"Ignore him. He will be leaving voluntarily anyway…" Rukia's voice was mischievous and to Renji's ears this was highly dangerous, even lethal. His eye brow rose and stared at the two women.

"So, what's it about?" Matsumoto grabbed her drink from the waitress and began sipping on the drink.

"Well, it's about your Captain." Rukia's words were slow and soft.

* * *

Toshiro walked with Matsumoto into the art class room trying to be discreet as possible. They walked into the office where Shuhei was. He went in softly closing the door.

"Karin, Karin did you see him? He was cool." Ururu was smiling as she cut her pencil with a knife.

"Not as cool as me though." Jinta posed as he tried to show off his so called coolness.

Karin looked back to the closed door. "Sorry, Ururu I missed him, but I'm sure that he is cooler than Jinta." The two laughed as Jinta's face turned red as his red tomato hair.

* * *

"Welcome, why would the two high officials of the 10th Clan be here, visiting me?" Shuhei stood up from his seat as he saw the two guests walk in. "Drinks?"

"Shuhei, we should go drinking sometimes!" Matsumoto's voice rose high.

"Rangiku, not now." Toshiro raised his voice and spoke in a soft manner. "Hisagi-"

"Wait, Toshiro you know that I quit and have retired from that, I am content with the life I have here, teaching kids how to draw, paint and design. Also if I go back, I will only trouble Isane."

"Hisagi, that's not why I am here…"

"Then what?" Hisagi wiped his forehead with his hand and brought them back down in front of him. He looked at the picture of him and his girlfriend smiling. It was taken the month before and she left it here for him. _How sweet…_

"I need you, wait. I'm not finished, as a friend. Come work with me at my company."

"Are you serious?" Hisagi's voice was slightly sarcastic as he saw the smile on Toshiro's face. His lone wolf face transformed into a business matter as he realized Toshiro's intentions were true. As the two talked, Matsumoto stood up and began to look at the pictures surrounding the office. Nothing is more boring than hearing to business people talk about blah blah blah...

She gave the colorfully framed pictures her undivided attention. There were with him with his girlfriend, some with his students from the years. One thing that caught her eyes were the slightly grin and the soft alluring gray eyes that stared back at her. She grabbed it as she studied the picture more closely. Hisagi was holding her shoulders as they held their fingers in peace signs. They were at a beach and they were both wearing swimming wear. She looked around hoping that there weren't any more very close nude pictures of Karin.

_Karin_… Matsumoto saw it, everything, the absolute truth, Karin was a art major and she had studied under Hisagi, a close friend of Hitsugaya. _Damn, what a small world. Everyone knows each other and Ichigo knows everyone. But…if he sees this, he will kill everyone._

* * *

She looked away from the picture to the two men talking about business and such. She stared at the picture as she saw and remembered the talk earlier in the day she had with Rukia.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Captain? Are you talking about **my **Captain? Why? Is there something up?" Matsumoto's concern rose as Rukia's violet eyes stared at the icy blue ones. They were serious and not playful.

"Well, some time ago, I saw Captain Hitsugaya with a girl."

"With…" Matsumoto could feel the tension between the three of them_. Could it be? Karin?_

"With...who? Tell me!"

"Karin. My sister in law. Well, soon to be." Rukia answered.

_Shit_. Renji thought as his mind panicked in fear and desperation. _If I hear this and don't tell Ichigo, I'm going to get murdered and if I do tell, Rukia might tell Captain Hitsugaya or Captain Kuchiki and then he will... Shit, which is better, dying in the hands of the Captain or Ichigo? Screw this! I'm out of here!_

"Renji, where are you going?" Rukia kept sipping her tea.

"I will secure the perimeter. Please call me if there are any problems." Renji ran off out to the streets not wanting to know anymore of the topic.

"Besides that…a few days ago, Captain Hitsugaya visited us. More of less…"

"More or less, what do you mean?"

"Well, we found them…making out."

"Wait…what? Wait. Explain this. We…?" Rangiku's face was horror stricken."We, as in, you and Ichigo! Shit, wait but the Captain's fine! I saw him yesterday; his face was cold and expressionless as ever but still fine!"

"Karin intervened, and if he did, I don't know what Karin would have done to either of them if they had fought. Ichigo would never let his sister get hurt and I'm sure that even if…no, Captain Hitsugaya wouldn't hurt Karin such a young girl."

"I think he wouldn't because…I don't know. I think he is…no it's not certain. Well, I'll tell you something good, I found some undergarments in Captain's bathroom some time ago." Matsumoto giggled as she told her good friend the information.

"Really? So you know who?" _but I thought captain didn't care for girls…if he no, he wouldn't…_

"Guess, she has black hair and she has beautiful eyes!"

"Ms. Hinamori?"

"NO! Never, it was Karin's! He even had her ID card."

"No! If Ichigo finds out, he will…"

"Don't!" Rukia saw the utter fear in her friend's two set of blue eyes. "Ichigo will murder him or worse!"

"I know…but I feel that, I don't know, they belong together but, I shouldn't let them…" _I don't like this…_

"What! No! It has been like forever since the Captain had some love in his life, other than Himori. Besides I think Karin needs some mature protection other than her idiotic brother." Matsumoto smiled as she waited for Rukia's answer.

_Captain I will help you in your love! Victory! Muhahhahaha_

"All right but Matsumoto, I have to go since I have a date with Orihime in dress fitting with her husband." Rukia stood up from her seat and smiled gently at Rangiku.

"Oh, Uryuu, can you ask him for my free clothes I asked!" Rangiku winked.

"I will!" Rukia waved bye leaving Matsumoto alone in the café to her thoughts.

-**End of flashback-**

* * *

She stood watching the picture thinking about the talk with Rukia. Toshiro shouted slightly to get Matsumoto's attention.

"Matsumoto what are you thinking about? Give Hisagi the contract and the rest of the information." Snapping back into reality she handed the folder to Toshiro and watched him slowly as he passed the papers to Shuhei. After saying their goodbyes Toshiro signaled Matsumoto to follow him. "Matsumoto, let's go."

"Yes, sir." _It's best if he doesn't know_.

* * *

**-the training center-**

Yoruichi stared at Karin waiting for the next move. "Karin what are you waiting for?" Yoruichi said it mockingly. She grinned at her pupil.

Karin lunged at Yoruichi. She tried to punch her but it was blocked, then she flew back as she round house kicked her. "Nothing."

Yoruichi staggered a bit, but regained her composure. "Impatient are we?" She began her counterattack.

Ichigo stared at them as they trained. It had been a while since he saw his sister in a combat suit training. Instead of a decrease in her skills, since her absent, she got better. She was almost good as him. Ichigo smiled inward and kept his poker face.

"Ichigo what are you thinking about?" sitting next to him Urahara asked him through his fan.

"I don't know…what should I be thinking about? Too much."

"Ah. The wedding? Or could it be Karin?" Ichigo turned to his teacher.

"Maybe or it could be whole shitload." Ichigo turned his attention back to his sister and Yoruichi. "Karin…I don't want her involved anymore."

"She isn't…she renounced her position and even gave up her title as Bloody Black Flower- the most beautiful but deadliest. Isn't that good enough."

"No. it's not. Am I not also bringing her in?-the wedding" Ichigo sighed heavily and shook his head. "Especially Yuzu, I don't want her to be affected in this ugliness, Karin she wanted to but Yuzu still has a hard time accepting my involvement. Urahara tell me, am I being selfish?"

"Yep!" Ichigo's expectance dropped to zero and gave up. He looked away and closed his eyes. Urahara looked away and said "You know Ichigo, you should be selfish. You want this no?"

"But"

"No buts, do you really think that your sisters will be happy, especially Yuzu, if you decide not to marry Rukia so that they won't be harmed by the underground world?"

"…"

"They know what they are doing and Karin is one that could even rival you, well, in reputation. Isn't that good enough? For their protection, you did your missions more efficiently and quickly than anyone else in the organization."

"..."

He snapped his fan closed and looked at Ichigo sincerely. "Don't be too hard on yourself. They would _also _hate you for that."

Ichigo stayed silent for some time. He took in the conversation with his old teacher. It was harder than he thought it would be, his sisters have grown up. The weren't the innocent but ignorant girls anymore. They knew how horrid the world could be. He turned back to Karin and watched her train with Yoruichi. Her movements were elegant but strong and deliberate. _She really has grown_. "I guess."

Yoruichi stopped her attack mid-way and looked at Karin. Karin was confused. no, she was curious, interested and nervous. The quiet talk between her brother and Urahara was frightening. The topic could be anything and Yoruichi knew Karin's concentration is not even to 10% at this point. "Karin."

Karin snapped her attention to Yoruichi. "Sorry. What do you think they are talking about. They are speaking too softly even to the point we can't hear."

"They are doing it on purpose. It is probably for you. so you can train without distraction. Which…is not working." Better to lie than the truth. Karin wouldn't like the topic. Especially since **IT** involved her… "I think you need to practice and meditate. Your listening skills are deteriorating. Which isn't good."

"Never mind, oh, that's right, where were you the past two days?"

"Oh? Just visited some old friends."

"Friends?" Karin's voice was high pitched as she questioned Yoruichi about her absence. Supressing her growing curiosity she continued her 'friendly' fight with her god-mother.

-till next time-

* * *

**Relationship Part 9 (Some are reminders)**

Renji is the right hand man of Captain Kuchiki

Renji is the bodyguard of Rukia, ordered by her brother.

Rangiku is the right hand woman for Captain Hitsugaya.

Uryuu is the husband of Orihime.

Orihime, Rukia, and Rangiku are friends.

Shuhei Hisagi is the art teacher of Karin, Jinta and Ururu.

Shuhei and Hisagi know each other.

Karin is known as Bloody Black Flower (BBF)

Karin, Ururu and Jinta are friends.

Jinta and Ururu are going out.


	13. The Call

So I tried to make this up to you all by length and such (on word it's around 8 pages!). Also there were some other actual characters. I tried my best to make it flow but if it doesn't do forgive me! If there is any questions if the story is a bit confusing do ask I will answer them in the next chapter…! I tried editing many, many times. Well Aizen is out, just a warning he is not a SUPER evil person, just annoying and manipulative.

To all the readers! Thank you so much for all the encouragement, criticism, suggestions and such, it really encourages me to continue this story!

I did my best to fix all the grammer mistakes here. If I missed some, please be patient...

Also please know that I will not be writing the **Relationships Part** anymore since some have noted that it was pointless and such. This chapter will be the last one with the relationships part. Another is that I will be putting this story in hiatsu because of many tests including finals that are coming up in the next two months. I will be posting short story during the time which will either be a one-shot or short story. I will come back, I predict around, May 22 or so. It is possible that I will come earlier than the proposed date. Thank you for having patience with me.

-** journeyHK826 **

* * *

**The Call**

(Two-three-four Days before Karin's Training from last chapter)

Yoruichi stared at the moon shining brightly with a silver gleam. She sat on the concrete wall gazing down at the peaceful mansion. It was huge as usual and still lavish. She searched for a black haired man who just might be taking a moonlight walk. "Che" Shrugging her slender shoulder she lifted herself to jump down. With a slight push she started to fly down to the grass.

With a soft thud she landed on the grass beside a koi pond. "Still in love with the koi pond…" _How like him…_

"Then what shall I take enjoyment in this place?"

Yoruichi stood up slowly from her cat-like position and flashed a smile toward the young, stiff man who stood silently watching her with his arms crossed. Leaning on the wall, she waited for him to speak first. Getting impatient she brought her arms around his neck. "Bya-kun! You need to cheer up BIG time!"

His eyebrow twitched a bit as Yoruichi continued her rant. "Bya-bya what will you ever do?"

"I am not sure what you are trying to tell me, Yoruichi…" his voice was monotone. "You really should act like your age, aunt...and stop giving me weird names." Byakuya shook her arms off his shoulders and walked across the grass to the bridge that adjoined the two sides which was separated by a small river. With a grin plastered across her face she followed him singing a light hum.

Taking a seat next to him Yoruichi's mischievous grin was quickly replaced by a serious one. Looking out at the garden, she spoke in a soft manner. First thing is first, what will you do with the meeting? Are you going to" she never got to finish her sentence.

"That matter is something that Karin should decide on. Also, if it's about the missions, Ichigo and I have already talked about it. That matter will be on hold and Karin also wanted to renounce her position herself. This matter will come up when she has finished her study at the university."He picked up the tea and shook it gently by tilting the cup side to side.

Yoruichi stared at him and studied him. She looked out at the garden again before she spoke. "Fine, whatever, we can resume that topic later but I still want to discuss a 'more than' rumor that several are telling me about." _Well, it's more or less true._

"…"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and perked up her voice. "It involves Karin…" Byakuya's eyes twitched a bit before his stoic face turned toward her. She looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

She smiled inside. _This kid needs to fix his sister protection complex._ She chuckled inside.

Byakuya set the teacup down before he spoke. "What about Karin?"

Yoruichi stared at him and gave him an awkward laughter as she found the anger mark hidden deep within him. "Eh, it's not too bad." She shrugged and tried to rub it to another topic.

"Don't try to change the subject, Yoruichi." _The world could freeze over…worse than Hitsugaya_

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Then why are you here?" His eyes flashed to the golden eyes of Yoruichi who was starting to feel a little awkward.

"Any who, it's a rumor, a RUMOR, that Karin has found a member she likes." She waited_. This is so much fun!_

"Hmmm? A member in the 6th faction? Who is it, Yoruichi?"

"I can't tell you that…because I don't know yet…but it's not in our squads…"

"…"

Yoruichi looked around… "I really don't know! Kuya, I don't know!"

"…"

Sighing deeply "Well, Bya-bya, I got to go!" she waved and left him sipping his tea.

_Well one more place to stop by…here I go Captain._

* * *

**-Present day-**

Toshiro looked outside as he waited for the call from Matsumoto about their art gallery meeting. He stared at the streets and the tens of people walking by not knowing the secrets behind the layer of this calm city.

"Is that? No. it's not." Toshiro's voice was soft and discouraged as he found that the girl he had hoped for was only a different person. His eyes flickered again to others with long black hair and a slender body. He was desperately looking for her, somewhere in this city. it had been too long, just several months. Her sleek, long black hair, her soft, alluring gray eyes and her gracious body-he longed for it too much. In his every thought and movement he reeked of desire.

"Captain?" the door creaked opened to reveal Rangiku's smiling face. Toshiro turned around to look at his intruder.

"Yes. What is it?"

"The meeting will start in five minutes."

"All right." Matsumoto closed the door and sat on her chair in her office. Something was bothering her.

_Why is he so serious and cold?_

Toshiro sighed deeply and sat down in his chair. He leaned and was deep in thought. He closed his eyes let his thoughts play out freely. Without his consciousness keeping the topics at bay he let the every single topic in his mind take control.

_Hinamori…Himori…Karin. Karin. Himori. Karin. Karin. Karin!_

Grabbing his phone he opened it and punched the number. He waited impatiently. "Hello."

"Go to my room and throw all the pictures involving Hinamori and me into the trash and place it near the fire place in the Meeting hall."

"Everythin…g?"

"Everything, look at the storage in the office as well there should be a spot for it. Thank you." Toshiro hung up curtly and walked up to the door and into the meeting where the meeting would be held.

* * *

**-In a dark room- **(Few weeks later)

The room was dark and lit only with the lights from the streets. A man, strong and built waited for the destined call. He was smoking his third cigarettes trying to pass the time. The phone rang in the silence of the night and pierced the room until the man answered the call slowly.

"Hello?" his voice was deep.

"My, you answered late Tousen."

"My apologies."

"Well, how did it go? How did the White Captain seem? What is your view on the current…situation?" the voice on the other side was creepy and cold. Not like the freezing coldness of Toshiro Hitsugaya's but the utter evil coated deep below the depths of the speaker's heart in an ice.

"It's fine. Though, the situation with her is unknown. I am not sure if she is with him sir. She might be but-" he wasn't able to finish as the other interrupted him abruptly.

"Might? What do you mean 'might'? Never mind, it is fine, the small Captain is quite a difficult person to break. Just keep watching him. Send in a person to keep tabs on him, someone good."

"Yes sir."

He hung up and opened his closed eyes. He was tall and from his eyes there was a tint of blood thirst and power. His hair was sleeked back with wax, too much wax. He raised his hand and waited for an underling to come. After a few instructions, Aizen stood up and dialed a number. He waited it for it to ring.

"You called, Master."

"I have a job for you. It's about the people that are in the mail I sent you. You have gotten it, no?"Mike opened the box and took out a manila folder and looked into it. He threw the folder in front of him to the glass table behind him after giving a few glances. He walked slowly in circles as he listened into the voice on the other side. "her, I assume you know what you need to do. The other, I'm sure you'll like it. You can play with her but the other person-watch that person, I want full report."

"Yes, Master Aizen, I will keep in contact about the other materials." He closed his cell phone with a quick snap and looked out the window of his apartment. The night was a hazy blue-black and the stars were bright but dim at times. He studied the people walking outside. They were so ignorant of their surroundings. Turning away from them he walked slowly to shadows of the room. He didn't feel right. Somehow it was odd. the mission he had to finish wasn't on the top of his list. He wanted something else…something was getting in his way.

"Shit." He cursed and looked at the clock ticking. He didn't have a good feeling. Shutting his eyes close, the young man started to doze off into a light slumber.

_This is going to hell of a mission…why is he making me so hard. I guess money really does rule the world._

* * *

This is a very touchy and intimate part (with Ichigo and Rukia) so if you prefer not to read it, just skip to the very end to relationships part. I'll explain the events below on the bottom for those who are skipping this part…its not that crucial to know

* * *

With one flick of his wrist Ichigo watched the man fall to his knees after the hit. His frown was plastered unto his face. Ichigo was angry that he couldn't find out the reason why _they _were getting so close to Karin and Yuzu. Picking up his sword from the ground, Ichigo swung it unto his left shoulder. "Shit. This is getting out of hand."

Getting into his black sports car Ichigo sighed and leaned his head back with his eyes closed. He tossed the sword away from him to the back seat. He felt a presence behind him_. Shit_, he thought. It was too late; he noticed it way too late.

Instead of confronting the intruder, he ignored it and waited, anticipating the opponent's next move. It wasn't murderous or filled with anger.

No.

It was there. Just subtle and soft like a cloud.

All he could do was wait. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Small and soft, it slid toward his neck.

A woman's hand…

"Kurosaki…Ichigo." The voice was soft and chilling, what a voice.

It was really creepy. Not a hint of murderous intent. She hid it well…but still, just plain creepy.

Ichigo sat still. _Just let it comes, just let it come. Come on, what's your first move. _

It never came except the body of a scrumptious woman landed on his lap, literally. Ichigo kept his eyes closed. Hands trailed his broad shoulder then to his hard, toned chest. She drew circles around him and smiled before leaning toward his neck for a kiss.

_What the hell is this woman doing_? He felt a lick on his neck-hot, moist and wet. Then…nothing, he didn't feel anything but he knew it. Especially from the roaring voice of hers…

His eyes opened widely and let his brown pupils' set on a set of beautiful violet ones. The fierce violet eyes turned away from him to give her attention to her captive.

_Rukia…_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? BITCH! DON'T THINK YOU CAN TOUCH HIM!" Rukia's voice pierced the dead silence that hung between the three. Her angry violet eyes then turned to Ichigo's. he was staring at her. She blushed but hid it. the anger was there. "Ichigo…what do you think you are doing with this ho?"

_Wow…gentle voice laced with hidden murderous intent. Ha_

"Nothing." His eyes yearned for hers. Ignoring this Rukia turned her back from him and gave her attention to the girl lying in front of her. She had light brown hair and was wearing basically nothing…bleh. Nice body and too big of a chest. _Can they get any worse?_

She nudged her with her feet to stand up. She wasn't going to go medieval on her. she wanted a fight and she will get it. Taking a handful of her hair Rukia stared into the girl before her. "Who do you think you are touching my property?"

_Property? When did _I _become her property? _Ichigo argued but kept his thoughts to himself_. Shouldn't it be the other way around?_

He smiled instead and continued to study the events that were playing before him.

Rukia's violet eyes burned. She was pissed. More than ever, Ichigo should know. He grinned and waited for the climax. Rukia punched her in the face, quite hard with force. On top of that she gave a gentle, soothing smile, which is quite scary. Next Ichigo couldn't hear but could see that she whispered something, probably, dangerous to the limp girl.

Leaning to her ears, Rukia spoke softly so that only the girl could hear. "Don't think you can kill him that easily. There is only me, Karin and Yuzu: who can kill him. Got it?" with that small phrase she let go and walked slowly to her 'property'.

Ichigo watched his girl walk toward him. She wore a tube-top-dress that hugged her body. It was black and started low and ended high. She looked hot and sexy at the same time. Her violet eyes left the unconscious girl to behold a pair of brown eyes. It was muddy. Ichigo continued to study her. Her movements, her breathing, her curves and her face. Taking her into his arms, he spoke. "Have I ever told you that you are stunning?" he buried his face against her neck.

Rukia's anger mark rose and she landed a punch to his stomach. She watched him make a bow to her instantaneously. "Ichigo don't play dumb with me."

"It was better to let her do what she wants before I could kill her. besides, you were here." Ichigo looked up at her and gave her a small grin. Rukia looked away blushing. She never could keep angry at him.

She suddenly got an idea which lit her eyes into a neon violet. (Ha-ha just imagine that…it would be funny... sorry back to story.) Pulling him toward the car, Rukia went inside the car. Watching her in curiosity Ichigo studied Rukia nudging him inside the car.

As soon as he was in the seat Rukia swung her leg across to sit on his lap. Closing the door shut, Rukia smiled mischievously. Taking his head back to the seat Rukia then pressed the button on the side to make the seat go back. She leaned towards him giving a kiss. Pulling back slowly, Rukia bit Ichigo's lip slightly. She studied him. Rukia stared into his eyes. It was muddied with lust and yearning. Rukia smiled inwardly and reached forward to his orange hair, she tugged on it. She bit her lips as she touched his sensitive spot. Taking his size into her hand she rubbed hoping to get some reaction from him.

Ichigo gasped as her hands worked her magic. His hands reached out to the ceiling of the car while the other pulled Rukia toward him. They kissed deeply until they ran out of breath. Breathing heavily Rukia reached for the car lock and locked it, then helped Ichigo take her dress off her. Her two sets of glory bounced a little as Ichigo ripped her bra off her. He kissed her neck hungrily until it left a small mark on her slender neck. Rukia moaned deeply, causing Ichigo to lift Rukia up closer toward him.

Taking her legs above his shoulder Ichigo buried his face in her stomach. He started with her lower abdomen, making trail marks. She gasped and leaned against the wheel. "Ichigo the wheel-the sound…wait!" she gasped.

"It's off, don't worry." Ichigo went on towards her womanhood. As his lips brushed her entrance, Rukia shuddered and grabbed his tousled hair.

Ichigo, hurry. Please!" Rukia begged. Ichigo took his lip to her entrance and began to lick her desperately. He played with her clitoris, making Rukia moan deep within her throat. As juice flowed out from her, Ichigo spoke to her in a deep, low voice.

"Rukia, didn't we have this last night?"

"Shut up, just hurry up."

He smiled.

As he slid into her swiftly, Rukia screamed in pleasure. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo watched her as she bounced on top of him, letting his length take space in her. Ichigo moaned into her neck as she held unto him. Her breast slid against his naked chest making her sensitive tips harden over and over again. Finally as Rukia reached her end, she grabbed the ends of hair screaming in pleasure. "Ichigo, I can't, I can't. I'm about to-"

After reaching their climax, Ichigo sighed and leaned back into his seat with Rukia in his arms. Rukia smiled in content as she drew pictures of chappy on Ichigo's chest with her fingers. Ichigo felt her body tremble with cold. Wrapping his arms around her body, Ichigo embraced her in a tight hug. "Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we spend the night here?"

'Here?"

"Yeah, I want to be with you, in the closest way even when I wake up."

Before Ichigo could talk her out of it, Rukia dozed off to a light slumber, talking in her sleep, snuggling closer and closer to Ichigo. Ichigo only smiled and played with the ends of her black hair as she let her sleep. She needed it. "Good night. Rukia"

* * *

**Relationships Part 10**

Yoruichi is the aunt of Byakuya Kuchiki. (just in this story)

Byakuya dotes on Karin and Yuzu, like Rukia

He is sensitive to anything that involves Karin, especially guys and her getting hurt

Yoruichi has a lot of names for Byakuya (will try to put lots and lots of names I can think of)

Squad/faction/group basically means the same thing…hopefully it makes sense.

An evil guy came out…he will be explained in the next chapter

Of the part (if you skipped)

Ichigo was on a mission and he killed a man. After arriving to his car he finds a woman in his car who tries to seduce him but gets interrupted by Rukia. Rukia gets some action! Bam, bam kaboom! Then Rukia and Ichigo gets some action and then they go home. Done…


	14. Starting School

I'm back from the break! Sorry, for making you wait so long! I really did try to work ahead and get lots of stuff done-both school and fanfic (planning and writing). Please be patient, school is hard…sometimes I wish I can get million dollars for writing poems or blabs…then I would skip school and just write poems and fan fiction!(lol) This chapter is quite long so I hope that it makes it up a bit for my absence. So, enjoy! Besides as summer comes, I plan to get a LOT more chapters posted! ALmost 4000 words...so close...

P.S.= the next chapter: **Dinner with the Kurosaki's **the preview is at the bottom.

just in case...DISCLAIMER: NONE of the characters belong to me just the idea of this story and few characters such as Himori and Mike.

* * *

**Starting School**

**-Late September-**

It was two weeks before school was going to start at Karin's college. The morning was beginning to warm but still had the fall chill. The school was bustling with the staff trying to prepare the coming students-new and old.

"So, how may I help you? You graduated some time ago no, Mr. Hitsugaya?" The dean asked as he motioned Hitsugaya to take a seat.

After taking his seat the secretary came in with two cups of tea. She gently placed them down on the wooden table. "Thank you. It has been some time since I visited."

"Yes. Yes. So, how is it that you have come to visit an old man like me?" the dean asked. Toshiro studied him and looked at the cup in his hands. The tea was light brown. He could see the reflections of his cold blue-green eyes.

"I have someone I need to know more about." The dean raised his eyes in question as Hitsugaya spoke.

"Toshiro, who is this someone?"

"She is just-"

"She? A girl? I see, and why would you come here? Are you not able to find about her background better than the school?" The dean has aged quite considerably since Hitsugaya has visited him. He was a sweet old man who helped Toshiro through his college career and his ambitions to stray away from his father's legacy. A legacy that will stalk him soon and forever.

"She…is a student here."

"A student? Toshiro, may I ask what kind of relationship you are in with her?"

"She is just an acquaintance but Himori likes her and I would like to know more about her before I take measures."

"Ah…I see. Though I do need to know more about her, what is her name?"

"Karin Kurosaki." Toshiro watched outside the window as the dean went to file cabinet to search for the correct folder.

"Here it is." The dean sat and handed the folder to him. Toshiro looked at the folder and gently opened it.

"May I keep this and bring it back or…"

"I'll ask Mrs. Jure to make a copy for you to take. It will be ready by the time you get out the door."

"Thank you."

"Toshiro…do make sure nothing happens to her. She is a person that I think even you wouldn't want to disturb."

Toshiro gave the kind man a weak smile, the best he could make."…" Hitsugaya only smiled and gently bowed to the dean before exiting the room.

_I know that…I know._

* * *

**-Month of October-**

The room was beginning to light as the sun rose. On a sofa a young man in the twenties sat silently in deep thought as he studied the folder in front of him. The room was barren and only had a simple couch, a coffee table and a lamp with a large lap top. There were also two boxes, one small and the other large. It didn't contain much importance to the naked eye.

Sigh… "Another girl." He whispered into the silent air. "Though she is pretty and from her profile she seems a bit tough." He throws the folder aside and picked up another manila folder. It was much thicker than the other.

He ruffled through the pages as he cursed to himself. "Again? What the hell is wrong with her. Fuck my life. I have to deal with her again? Shit…" He closed it and pushed it away from him. His chestnut brown hair hung loose around his face defining his face. He looked up and relaxed his head on the couch and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked at his MOLEX watch for the time. "Time to go. I'll deal with the other guy later…" Grabbing his jacket he rushed out of the door into the chill air of autumn.

Karin woke up to the arm clock ringing throughout her room. As she woke up and rose slowly she could smell the breakfast downstairs which Yuzu has prepared for the big new school day. After eating breakfast she got dressed in a simple outfit. She wore a denim jacket and underneath a t-shirt and black skinny jeans. After saying bye to her sister, Karin went out into the cold and started walking to the bus station.

The school was bustling with students walking to their destined classes. Karin looked around as she searched for her classroom. The campus was big and spacious with kind greenery and buildings that complemented the environment while also dominating it. She marveled at the sight and walked, only looking the campus.

As she turned she was abruptly stopped by a hard body. She fell back and her bag and books slid on the floor. She looked up as she saw a young man in mid 20s standing above her. He bend to help her. They gathered her books and he helped her up.

"I'm sorry. Are you new here too?" his voice was deep and attractive. The lines of his face was strong and defined his handsome face. His brown eyes glazed at Karin. They bore into her heart and mind just like the turquoise eyes of _his_. It complimented his handsome face and partially sped her heartbeat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was partially my fault too." Karin smiled slightly and held her hand out for a shake.

Shaking her hand lightly he answered, "I'm heading to building 3, what about you? What class for design? Sorry, looked at your books."

"Really! Me too!" They walked together into the classroom talking and laughing as they got to know each other.

The two had classes together and quickly became friends. Class ended for the day and Karin and her new friend came out. They walked around the campus chatting. When Karin arrived at the dean's office, she turned around to her new friend. "Well, this is my stop. I'll see tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure." He looked at her. "Bye, Karin"

"Bye, Mike."Karin turned for the last time and headed in. on her face was a light blush of pin kon her cheeks. _What are you doing Karin?_ She shook her head as she walked.

Toshiro looked back to the dean before he laid his hand on the cold metal handle. He gave a cool nod and flung the door open towards him. The door opened abruptly and revealed a beautiful figure.

"Ah!" Karin's eyes were wide open. Toshiro could see the beautiful gray trembling as she stared deep into his eyes. Her eyes went to a shock, then a soft gentle gaze. She was eye-catching as usual and her beautiful shoulder line and neck was revealed through her blue blouse. She was wearing a black skirt that defined her waist and her black tights complimented her legs with her brown leather boots. Oh, how he wanted to hold her tight and never let go.

It was the perfect day to wear the new clothes that Uryuu gave her. They were freshly manufactured and he gave her the first pair. Yuzu insisted that she wear this outfit today. Somehow all the days which Yuzu dress Karin, there is a reason for it!

_She is psychic!_

Karin took a step back instinctively as Toshiro took a step closer to her. His air was cold and cool. His hands slowly grazed her back as he pushed her inside for the upcoming meeting for the scholarship. "You have to go inside, if you are going to have an interview." Toshiro whispered in her ears. She could feel his warm breath against her blushed cheeks.

Walking quickly inside the room Karin glanced at him as the door closed shut. Toshiro stared at the closed door and smiled. After a few minutes of standing next to the door, he sighed before taking his phone out of his pocket. As he dialed a number, he took a seat in the chair next to the door. He listened first then spoke.

Matsumoto walked along the hallway down to the memory lane. It had been some time since she had been here to her old school. As she entered the office she heard her favorite boss's voice. "I'll pay for her, so please tell her that she got a full scholarship."

"What's this about?" Rangiku beamed at him and smiled.

"Nothing." Toshiro looked at her and gave her a dark, no-expression face.

"Hey! Doesn't Karin go here?" Rangiku's eyes widened and sparkled. It was as if her eyes could shine like the star.

"No." A short, precise response, tone definitely said 'don't push it or you will get it'. Toshiro tried his best to ignore her persistent stare and questions.

After failing this Rangiku looked at her boss crossly. She crossed her arms across her chest and waited for his to notice her once again. It was best not to push her boss's patience. It was at a fine line, and why was that? He was fine in the morning. He seems anxious…?

_Hehehehe. Wait until the new applicants come…_

"Doesn't matter eh? What about the new applications, never mind i don't want to know. What is it?"

"The contract for art gallery was ok-ed again" she waited with a smile for him to continue with something...anything.

"That's it?" His eyes stared at her curiously. "Matsumoto?"

"Yep" Matsumoto tried her best to ignore her disappointment.

"Okay, then leave. You could have phoned me?"

"Why? Do you want me to leave so quickly?" she stared at him with her best sparkly, baby, puppy eyes. Toshiro only sighed turned away from her. Matsumoto just smirked and said "Who is in there? Is it her?"

"Go." He spoke sternly and put his hands inside the pockets of his pants.

"Ok, ok." She raised he hand in defense before she ran off. _Must tell Rukia!_

He sighed deeply then looked back his shoulders. Staring at the wall, he felt and saw Karin talking with the dean. He closed his eyes and thought of Karin. He imagined her once again in front of him, standing before him with a faint smile. Her gray eyes would be soft and gentle and her presence open. More open then before the first time they met and the seconf and the third and so on. He smiled before opening his eyes once again as he heard the doorknob turn with a click.

* * *

Karin finished the interview with a smile and walked to the door. The dean had been sincere but curious. She breathed heavily from the tension and the stress. She slowly opened the door to find no one there. There was a slight sadness that overcame her heart. She frowned and looked at the ground as she walked out slowly.

"Hey." Karin jerked in surprise and slowly turned to the source with big eyes.

"You scared me. Why are you here? Why didn't you leave?" W_hy would he stay here? It seemed as if he was done with his agenda with the dean…? Don't be happy, don't let it show. _

"Do you want me to leave? does it bother you that much?" Toshiro looked at her with a hurt face. He was hoping that it would work and attract some compassion from Karin. It didn't seem as if it was working…_Karin._

Karin sighed and looked into his ever piercing blue-green eyes with a sad smile. Karin felt a jabbing pain in her heart. She wondered if she was just a child, a young girl. _Take you mind away from that, do not think about that…don't. it's in the past, it is nothing but a past._ "No, it's fine."

"Good, because I want to take you somewhere" Toshiro smiled dashingly at Karin and led her outside of the office. She felt warm in the pit of her stomach.

"Where?" Karin asked. She tried to be normal and composed as possible. She couldn't let him see the red blush that formed across her face after seeing him smiling at her…at_ her_. He walked quickly until they arrived at a sleek, silver car. She knew that car. It was his. There was no way out. She had no choice but to go in with a chaotic mind.

"Let's call it a date?" Toshiro looked back at her. He felt her gray eyes were looking into his soul. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to know what went through her head. Toshiro guided her into the car and gently shut the door closed.

* * *

To end their small date they had, Toshiro planned to bring Karin somewhere special which he loved to look at. He wanted to shared things with her, experiences and he wanted to cover her from the world that lives beneath her own. Haunting and waiting to devour anyone or anything that came across its path. He didn't want anything to touch Karin except him and he could tell the desperation he felt as he imagined Karin walking away from him_. __I want to sheathe her from everything that could hurt her. _Am I being selfish? Am I taking her away from where she belongs? 

He shook his thoughts away and turned toward Karin. She stared outside at the scenery around them. With a small jump she landed on the railing. Taking her by the waist, Toshiro leaned toward Karin to take in her sweet, lingering scent. As if he was embracing her he brought his arms around her and settled himself to fit her curves. She felt so right, so perfect. He smiled and traced her neckline with his cold lips. Against the cold lips that traced her neck and jaw line, she gasped. Without thinking Karin brought her hands up to grab his soft white hair. "Toshiro…"

Taking her face he led her to where he wanted her to see. "Karin…look." He traced more kisses until he couldn't keep his curiosity anymore for what she thought of his surprise for her. "Karin?"

"Toshiro…it's-it's beautiful!" Karin's gray eyes sparkled and gleamed with the multiple colors of the sunrise. She smiled. Toshiro looked at her and couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I know…you really are beautiful…"

"What?" Toshiro chuckled and buried himself against her back. His grip tightened around her waist. Surprised Karin firmly held unto his arm using him as a support. She leaned back against his hard body slowly meshing her soft vulnerable body into his.

* * *

Yuzu checked the list. She checked and checked. Yuzu smiled in content and looked up. The sun was slowly but steadily going down making the sky lit up in wondrous colors, shades and tint. Yuzu smiled to herself and looked ahead to get to her house quickly.

She blinked several times before she could confirm the truth. Rubbing her eyes Yuzu then stared at the two figures in front of her. One was definitely her sister but the other…he seemed very familiar. As if they had met before. _Where oh, where? Ugh...I can't remember!_

Ignoring her growing curiosity, Yuzu skipped toward the two couple to initiate the 'Go-Go Yuzu' Plan. She giggled as she skipped closer and closer to the two at the railing. Tapping on her sister's shoulder Yuzu cheered in a high-pitched, happy voice. "Karin!"

Jumping in surprise, Karin turned toward her sister with Toshiro Hitsugaya who had a noticeable frown on his handsome face. "Yuzu…why are you here?" glancing at the grocery in Yuzu's hands, Karin offered to help walk her back. Yuzu declined.

Toshiro watched quietly at the twin of his love. She had light brown hair and was absolutely the opposite of Karin. The similarities were there, like the caring look-they both possessed it, their smile, the face-line, almost-similar height and the Kurosaki-ness. He smiled inwardly before deciding to speak.

"I can give you both a ride back to your house." Toshiro offered. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Karin. Karin stiffened as his fingers traced her waist in a pattern, over and over again. She squirmed, it was uncomfortable and it was hard to ignore. He tightened his hold on her waist by bringing her closer to him. He wasn't about to let go.

Yuzu watched the fingers of Toshiro Hitsugaya touch Karin's waist continuously in a pattern while 'naturally' bring her sister closer to him. _What a difficult fella_. She smiled and accepted the offer before he sister could counterattack her 'Go-Go Yuzu' Plan. "If it is all right with you?" _Karin is my sister. As much as I'm glad she found a guy, this Yuzu Kurosaki will not let it go easily! I will determine your worth!_

"I'm taking Karin anyway so, its fine with me. Also, it wouldn't be right of me to leave a lady walking alone with all those groceries." He gave her a gentlemen's smile and took the plastic bags away from her.

Karin stared at the two, going back and forth. She was getting nervous. It was as if she was watching a civil war happening. It **was** quite amusing how her sister was testing Toshiro. Her gentle, kind sister was being persistent and pushy- a once in a life-time event. She burst out laughing as the conversation between Yuzu and Toshiro got longer.

Hearing Karin's laughter Yuzu asked her why. "Karin what's so funny?"

"Nothing." Looking back at Toshiro she smiled at him as she spoke. "I'll go home with her. Don't worry about us; we can take care of ourselves. Thank you for the offer though." Karin took the bags from him. She smiled to him.

Yuzu began to get nervous as he plan was going down-hill. _No, no, no, what are you saying Karin!_

After a silence, Toshiro spoke, a little disappointed at their farewell. "All right, thanks for companying me today." He gave her a peck on her cheek and started to walk away.

Karin stared at him. A little disappointed that he didn't persist to accompany her, but she knew that the safety of her sister was much more important than her 'crush'.

Toshiro turned around as he heard a shriek behind him. He quickly turned to face the victim worrying that it could have been Karin. Instead he saw the Kurosaki sisters on the ground picking up the chestnuts that fell to the ground. As he watched Karin's face and the smile that was plastered to her face, he listened to the twins talk.

Yuzu you should have asked me to help you hold it." She chuckled. Toshiro felt warmth fill the depths of his body as soon as he heard her voice.

"But Karin, I wanted to hold it by myself, I'm strong!"

"Pfft…Yuzu please." Karin gave Yuzu 'the look'.

"Stop that I hate it when you do that, besides I didn't want to interrupt the two of you." She stopped to think. What will give it a big impact? "I didn't want to be a third wheel."

Karin smiled at her sister and leaned forward to hit her head softly against hers. Laughing softly she said, "Don't be silly. We're forever sisters even if I'm with Toshiro."

Toshiro smiled at the sisterly moment. It was sweet and caring. Something that Karin possessed despite her strong, direct personality. Reaching them, he took the bags from them and put them in his car. He turned toward them as he didn't hear anything.

"Toshiro, why?" Karin asked him with a curious sparkle in her gray eyes.

"It wouldn't be right of me to abandon you alone to walk. Besides I'm going to hear it from Himori if I don't escort you and your sister back home." Karin laughed as she took her sister and followed Toshiro to his car.

The car ride was nice and pleasant until Yuzu asked Toshiro to join them for dinner. Despite Karin's objections to him being invited, Toshiro agreed to come. On the rest of the ride to the Kurosaki house, Toshiro could feel Karin's stare at him, angry yet not angry. He laughed inside and concentrated on the road, ignoring Karin's silent scorn towards him.

_This is going to be hell of a dinner…_

* * *

Rukia vowed slightly and started to walk back to the sliding door. Rukia's lips slowly transformed into a gentle smile. She turned around before the glass door. "Last question Captain."

"What is it?"Toshiro didn't turn around to face her. His back seemed small and with heavy burden.

"How do you feel about her?"


	15. Dinner with the Kurosaki's

Hello! I know this was neither short or long since it has been so long but this is one of my favorite chapters… Hehehe I'm excited. I will be updating the next chapter soon cause I'm also almost done with organizing it…just have to edit it up. I hope you like it.

Warning: there is lemon attempt in chapter 20...so BEWARE i have WARNED you...

oh BTW none of the characters belong to me unless it's Mike and Himori

* * *

**Chapter: **Dinner with the Kurosaki's

"Brother I'm home!" Yuzu shouted happily. She saw her brother stare past her into the cold eyes of turquoise then to the soft sullen eyes of grey.

"Yuzu, why is _he_ here?" the vein on his forehead was popping out. His brown eyes turned to Karin. Karin ignored him and went past into the kitchen.

"Oh, Ichi-nii, I invited him for dinner."

"What!" Ichigo screamed. Ichigo's brown eyes looked back at his sister then to Hitsugaya Toshiro then back to Karin.

Yuzu's head popped as Ichigo opened his mouth, as he saw her he closed his mouth. "Be nice to him! He is our guest." She turned to Toshiro and smiled sweetly. "Mr. Hitsugaya you can sit if you want. Dinner will be ready soon."

Karin stared at her sister and said nothing, just silence. Rukia turned to the two sisters and stared. "Is there a guest? I didn't know someone was coming."

"Yeah, Yuzu invited him." Karin answered.

"Oh…" Rukia's eyebrows arched in curiosity. "Who is it?" Rukia took a sneak around to peer at Ichigo with a huge frown on his face. She followed his gaze to find a white haired man sitting calmly across from Ichigo. _Why is he here? It doesn't look very nice…_

"Karin?"

"Yeah, Rukia." Karin raised her gray eyes unto the violet eyes of her "soon-to-be" sister in law.

"What happened? I thought it was just going to be us." Rukia hesitated. "Oh well, more the merrier they say!"

Rukia turned back around leaving a confused Karin. "So, Yuzu what are we making for dinner?"

* * *

Rangiku stared at her reflection in the mirror. Taking the hair pin she placed it in her hair, taking her bangs back and out of sight. Next, grabbing her light peach lip-gloss, she smeared it on her full lips.

Winking to herself she flashed a smile. She was ready. She had put on her new dress which showed a great amount of her cleavage. The dress was silver and ended just above her toes. She was glad that there was a slit on the left side of the dress that extended from her mid thighs to below. It was sexy yet classy. She looked at her self in the full view mirror.

It was missig something. Something small and simple but meaningful. looking through her jewelery box she found the broken knife necklace he had made for her. It was part of him. Though it was melted once more and so the edges were smooth and safe, it gave her a sense of protection.

Rangiku looked up at the clock. It was geting closer and closer. She was excited for her date with Gin. It had been a while and she wanted to be perfect for their date. She giggled at the thought of him holding her in his arms. She had not had some quality 'special' time with Gin since he had a month-long business trip. She hadn't been touched for a month. She, despite what everyone thinks, is a reserved and will not go with any man. No it's true that she would feel good if another touched her but it wasn't the same, it was different. With him, everywhere burned, it was bliss, it was ecstacy from the moment he touches her. Her whole body yearned for him. It was only fit fim perfectly. He was the only one who really knew how to work her body till she can't think about anything. He was the only one who could feel her up and make her whole. She loved him more than she could bear. She was faithful and will forever be-to him and only him...

It was time.

Picking her blue satchel off the couch, she went out the door to meet him. It was going to be a special night...

* * *

-After Dinner-

As the siblings argued with each other Toshiro looked out the window and stared at the sky. He stayed silent and to himself until a light voice reckoned him to talk with her. "May I speak with you?" he turned around to see the Kuchiki family's precious princess.

"What is it that you want, Ms. Kuchiki?" Toshiro crossed his arm coolly and waited for her to speak again.

Rukia smiled and led Toshiro outside to the veranda. "It is best if it is spoken outside." Once outside, Rukia turned around to face the 'Ice Leader'. She studied him. Still, she could not read what was on his mind.

"What is it?" Toshiro asked curtly.

Rukia sighed before she began, "It is about Karin. Does she know about you? Who are you?"

"Heh. What about your? Your situation is not any better."

Rukia smiled softly. "My situation is very easy compared to yours, but, sir, have you forgotten about her?" The breeze gently rocked Toshiro's hair.

"Don't talk about her." his voice was hard. Cold and icy, it was laced with bitterness and despair.

"Forgive me, I know I shouldn't but it is something that concerns me and my family."

"Your family? I don't think this has anything to do with the Kuchikis'."

"No, but it has to do with the Kurosakis'."

"Ah. So, it's true, you are getting married to him. Heh." He chuckled.

Rukia ignored the comment and went straight to the point. "Please, excuse my boldness but I am asking you as a friend of Karin."

"Karin? What about her?"

"I must ask that you refrain to…not be near Karin."

"Why?" anger was thick with his icy voice. His turquoise eyes had ferocious anger. "I don't think it matters to you"

Rukia stared at him then sighed. "You should know why? Not only is she a normal girl younger than you by more than ten years, you are the heir to Hyorinmaru Clan. The ceremony will be in the upcoming month." Rukia's voice trembled with the cold. She sounded desperate.

"That is-"

"Please I don't wish to bring her further into this underworld than she already is."

Toshiro was silent; he stared in to her sincere violet eyes. Lastly he took his eyes away from hers and gave a heavy sigh. He tilted his head back in defeat and in turmoil.

He spoke softly. "Kuchiki princess I know what you will say but please, for now, I'm meeting her in person and as a man and I will also continue to do so. If she doesn't wish ie I will stop." He even felt as if he was telling a lie as he spoke those words. Will I though? "Don't interfere with me and her." he turned back away from her into the city lights. The last was strong and sincere. As if an order to be taken seriously it was something that was now embedded in Rukia's mind.

She was glad but she felt something else, much deeper and in chaos. As if foretelling, she did not feel good about next stage for her family.

Rukia vowed slightly and started to walk back to the sliding door. Rukia's lips slowly transformed into a gentle smile. She turned around before the glass door. "Last question Captain."

"What is it?"Toshiro didn't turn around to face her. His back seemed small and with heavy burden.

"How do you feel about her?"

"What do you mean?" Toshiro turned around to face her in surprise and curiosity.

"Your feelings, sir. Your heart is it still captivated by her…or do you now love Karin?"

"…"

He turned around to put his back towards the glass door. He sighed deeply and looked into the sky full of stars.

* * *

e heard someone come and open the glass door. He ignored it. when he heard the soft whisper he turned around abruptly in surprise and yearning.

"Karin" he stretched his arms for her, hinting her to come closer. He watched her sway toward him, every motion a dance. His eyes moistened his care for her. he never wanted this to end. Even the short time he had with her was longer than anything. So, the short time he was away from her was painful and exhausting. He needed her-with him, in his life.

"It's time for you to go…it's late." Karin leaned against his chest. "Himori might miss you, daddy." His mind went into turmoil at that comment. He dreamed of her.

Nuzzling himself in her neck he spoke softly. "Do I have to? Can't I stay?"

"Why? I think you had enough of Ichi-nii, no?" she chuckled softly and suppressed her happiness at hearing his want to stay. She smiled and blushed a deep red hue knowing that he couldn't' see her face.

"Himori isn't home, he went to a sleepover and I want to stay with you." he tightened his embrace. "I missed you. It's been too long." He growled into her neck as he sucked at a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Hmmm…what do you want, Mr. Hitsugaya?" she tugged on his white hair.

"You know what I want…"

Karin blushed as her thoughts went back to their sessions before. The memory and touch of the night came flushing back from the depths of her mind. She turned red and felt warm. She remembered his touch, his kiss and every moment that happened as he controlled and drove her mad in pleasure. She wanted to feel loved again. She wanted to feel needed again. She wanted to experience the mad, animal-frenzy, raw and impulsive sex once again. With man next to her she wanted to explore every possibility. Making up her mind she turned to face him. "Take me with you."

The whisper, so soft, so sensual Toshiro's mind flew. A PowerPoint of the things he could do to her tonight played before his eyes. Hiding his slight blush, he took her hand to take her away into the night.

* * *

-At Hitsugaya's House-

Karin brought his lips to her mouth impatiently. She couldn't wait anymore. Not even to get inside the house itself. She wanted it now. She needed it now, more than ever, she wanted to feel the raw sensation again. Against her skin, in her, she wanted to feel that animal-ferocity once again, more and more.

Toshiro pushed her against the door, her back to him. They still kissed, never coming for air and never coming apart, not even for a millimeter. He slid his right hand up and down her back as he tried to unlock the door with the key which was in his left hand. Achieving his goal, Toshiro pushed Karin and the door together. Flipping her around to face him as he closed the door shut Toshiro reached down for Karin's thighs. Pulling her up towards him, Karin instinctively wrapped her slender legs around his hips. She felt his hardness against bottom. It was strangely familar and strangely erotic. She couldn't think of anything else, only him.

"Toshiro" Karin broke their kiss apart for the needed air.

Toshiro didn't answer but pressed his lips one more to Karin's luscious lips. They fought for dominance. Why? No one would know. Take it as a game for the two. Their fight and their night will be a game in which there is no ending to their 'intimacy'. The kiss went on. They walked, they kissed, they walked...they kissed.

Finally reaching the bedroom, Toshiro pushed Karin. With a plush Karin fell to the bed. Bringing himself on top of Karin he stripped both of them until they had nothing between them. He watched her cover her nude by instinct and embarassment. She shivered. He felt his body warm up with love and care for the girl before him. She was beautiful, she was absolutely irresitable and irreplaceable. He positioned himself on top of her as he gathered her legs above her exposing her beauties to him. He felt sadistic, he felt love, he felt uncontrollable desire...he leaned to once again give her a hot kiss.

_Let the games begin…_

End.


	16. The Next Day

**-The Next Day-**

Rukia sat on the sofa of the Kurosaki family room. In her mind the conversation the night before rang through her mind in circles, over and over again. Rukia came into the conclusion that Toshiro Hitsugaya, the prodigy Captain of the 10th Group, did not know Karin and her association with the underground world. At all…

_How is it that he doesn't know? I don't understand. The Bloody Black Flower was famous, even almost as famous as Ichigo's well-known title: Hollow King. Not only was she his sister but still, was there a possibility that he didn't know her true identity?_

Rukia let out a sigh before going back to her thoughts to Ichigo. _Where is that bastard? I miss him…Ichigo come back soon._

She hugged her knees as her thoughts were stuck on Ichigo and his absence. He went on a doctor's conference and would not return until three days later. Despite his absence had only been a few hours, she missed him terribly. Rukia hugged knees and debating on how to spend her afternoon.

* * *

**-At the hotel, far away-**

Ichigo looked at his watch as he waited for the hotel worker to get his card ready for his room. He had left Rukia's presence around six hours ago. He didn't have much time to check up on Karin or Yuzu before he left because of Rukia's actions toward him. They were very distracting. Rukia had frowned as he walked away from her and drove off to the airport. He knew that she didn't want him to go to this bi-yearly conference. She did not like it at all.

He sighed. Then as the receptionist looked up to hand him his keys, he smiled and walked toward the elevator. There was too much to think about. There was his work, the missions, Rukia, the wedding, and, now of course, the newly-found boyfriend of Karin's. Ichigo growled at the thought of his white hair and bored face. Ugh, he thought. He shook his head trying to take his face out of his mind. He was so familiar. The white hair and the scowl he had.

He did not like it, not at all. The whole attitude surrounding Toshiro Hitsugaya was troubling. In Ichigo's mind the whole deal with Hitsugaya was that he couldn't quite grasp what he was thinking. His background was clean and untraceable. Not even a single ticket. He was protected. Very tightly and whoever he was, the only one able to hide even close to this was either Urahara and Yoruichi or Aizen, but that was self-explanatory.

The Association was different. They had a tight system but the background was open but it was personal. It wasn't needed. This troubled Ichigo. He had, with effort, tried to give his sisters protection and a 'normal' life. Though Karin hadn't been in a 'normal' life for years and knew-too clearly- how the world was blind and black, when she asked to be dismissed as a member for several years, he had taken the burdens for her so that she could have peace from blackness. He sighed he needed to concentrate on the current situation.

_Later…later_

* * *

-Toshiro's house-

Toshiro Hitsugaya's normal morning starts with him lazily and grumpily sitting up from bed, so that he can lazily go the long distance to his bathroom to wash up and dress up all nice and sleek for work. But this wasn't a normal morning; a morning would have him be calm and very unhappy, especially without Himori. No, it was different. He felt warm inside. This morning it was special, one that he would never want to lose ever again.

This morning the first thing he felt was the silky, softness of skin, it wasn't his, for his was callous and hard while the skin beneath his fingers and palm was smooth, soft and malleable. Plus, he didn't feel his own touch when he rummaged through the sheets. Now at this foreign touch his eyes snapped open to gaze at face. A beautiful face-his eyes widened-which he has never seen like this. This was different. The lids that covered her soft gray eyes were heavy and her juicy, red lips were slightly parted as she breathed evenly. Her hair was sprayed around her face, resting against the pillow. The pale blue color went well with her pale skin and her dark, obsidian hair. The contrast was so alluring. It seemed fake; it was as if it was a picture painted in the baroque period, exploring the human nature.

She looked so peaceful, Karin. He moved gently closer to her so he could be with her. Closer, closer…he leaned to her forehead to give her a kiss, a small peck. He stroked her head, combing her obsidian hair with his fingers. He played with her hair. He caressed it. Gently so she wouldn't wake up.

Today was a perfect day. He smiled.

_Karin…_

* * *

**-At a unknown expensive hotel-**

Matsumoto looked up at her lover. He was stroking her hair and playing with it. Although he was getting it tangled and into a mess, she didn't mind. She loved it when he played with her hair. She leaned closer to him thinking.

After the date they came to his suite at the hotel to drink and play catch up. Instead it turned into another love night. She didn't mind though, she loved it. She missed him dearly. "Hey, Gin?"

"Hm, what is it?" Gin looked at Rangiku.

Rangiku shook her head denying, "No, nothing, it's fine."

"You can tell me." once again, she shook her head in denial, but she smiled the second time. It gave him assurance. "Ran, I'm here, know that. I will always be here for you." he kissed her head. Taking her hand she wrapped his free hand around it and held on in a protective gesture.

"Nothing…I love you." He only smiled. He just smiled.

* * *

**-8****th**** Division Office-**

Nanao looked at the computer screen and began to type furiously. It was 7 am and she was damn tired. Her captain had not done any work so far and she had to pull an all night. (I did that too :[) It was infuriating, just how massive his laziness was. She was surprised at herself that she still stuck with him.

"Damn him!" Nanao slammed her desk. The meeting was in two hours and she still needed to write three papers. It was ridiculous. "I need to quit or something! Why do I put up with him!"

"Nanao. Don't be mad…" a lazy voice spoke. It was a man's voice, a dark deep, mysterious voice. He could see the veins that were about to pop on her forehead. He backed away.

"Captain!", Nanao screamed but regained her composure. "Captain, how are you going to do the meeting when you haven't prepared for anything? More than that, you stink of sake. You went to drink again? Please, I can't finish three papers for this meeting and report!"

He had a sheepish smile. "Nanao, why would you do that? I finished the reports weeks ago."

Nanao's eyes widened. "What?" What had she done for the past 11 hours? This was impossible to comprehend to her at this moment. It was unnecessary and ridiculous. So, she had pulled an all-nighter, when she could have rested her head. The pencil in her hand broke.

_WHY…?_

Kyoraku stared at the broken pencil as he slowly backed away; ever so slowly…it was best not to add more fuel.

* * *

-Mike's Apartment-

It was three o'clock in the afternoon. He needed a rest. The day before was hell over again. He didn't understand the reason he had to go to school again. This was his second time. Once was bad enough. Though he skipped four grades , he still went through that entire ordeal…now he had to do that all over again. Looking up at the ceiling, his thoughts went to anything random as long as it wasn't something that related to his 'mission'.

The phone rang. He reached for his phone and looked at the caller id. It was Aizen…

_Shit. Why do I even work for him? _

Letting out a deep sigh, he flipped opened his phone and clicked the call button to connect with the caller. He spoke softly. "Hello, what is it sir?"

"Mike, how was school? It was yesterday no?" His voice sounded smug.

_Don't you already know, bastard…_ "Yes, it started yesterday. It went smoothly. I met her, Karin Kurosaki."

"…" Mike waited. "I see. What about the other? What is the…situation…?"

"She has not arrived at the city or country yet. I have the airport hacked in so that I know everyone who comes or leaves this specific city. They are all organized."

"Good. Good." The way Aizen spoke was creepy and disgusting. It was a voice that was intriguing but filled with cold venom. He was manipulative. He liked to be in control-be dominant. "I just need her, no one else." Plus, to boot, it was really annoying.

"What is the purpose of Karin Kurosaki?" _Better not be assassination, if it is, it better be a good reason or I'm going M-I-A. Killing takes way too much work and effort, it has to be clean._

"Nothing, for now. Just watch her. Who she associates with, her family, especially her brother, who she is with, anything about her, I want to know." With that he hung up.

As Mike head nothing on the other side of the phone, he cursed. "Damn, he didn't even let me talk properly."

He threw his phone to the floor and closed his eyes facing the ceiling away from his cell phone. School wouldn't start until 4pm. Then he would see her. He would talk to her. He would learn about her. Creepily he had almost all same classes with her. Though it had been planned, he thought it would give too much away but there was no choice, the classes were already assigned by the minions…He sighed. He felt more of a stalker than ever and it felt perverse for the first time.

_Get a grip. Finish the mission and leave… _

* * *

Karin woke up to a soft, distant sound. She smelled a sweet aroma. She looked around. She knew this room. She remembered it only with the lights from the window, but now it was different. The sunlight peered inside from the open curtain.

She couldn't think. She didn't know why she was in this familiarly, unknown place. "Where am I?" she muttered, barely audible.

She sat up. Then she realized that she wasn't wearing anything as the silk slid off her breasts, exposing her to the crisp air. It wasn't warm but it wasn't cold. It had a slight chill but it was comfortable. She felt her tips harden as her body tried to adjust to the environment. Swinging her legs, her feet touched the coolness of the floor. Walking to the chair, she picked up a pure, white dress shirt that hung there loosely and carelessly. She pulled her arms in and buttoned it until it was decent. She didn't' bother to dress anything else except the shirt, no bra, no underwear. It wasn't necessary, but it was also partially because she couldn't think straight. She felt vulnerable. Her body felt weak. She also couldn't find her undergarments, which was located on a chair across from her, but seeing where she was she could not see it in plain sight.

She went down at a slow pace to hear the sound of metal and wood downstairs. The aroma was sweet. She was getting hungry. As she walked she held onto to the sleeves of the shirt. It was big on her. Only the tips of her fingers were visible.

Karin brought her hands to her mouth as she yawned. Then she smelled the shirt to take in her lover's scent. She smiled as thoughts of Toshiro came into her head. As yesterday's events rewinded inside her head, everything was much more sensuous and loud. She blushed at the…events and let her heartbeat ring in her head. Her lower abdomen was not throbbing or painful but she felt a presence there. Not physical presence but some discomfort and warmth. She blushed as she realized why. It had been too much, yesterday night was hot and…close. Her body was throbbing with need and more touch. She blushed at her own thoughts and her body's reactions.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Toshiro in a chair reading a newspaper. She smiled. He looked nice. It was warm, a homey feeling.

Sensing someone's presence behind him, Toshiro turned around to face the intruder. His alert died as he saw the face of his missed. He smiled and welcomed her. Then he realized the state she was in, she looked frail and very vulnerable. Despite showing weakness, she looked absolutely stunning in his dress shirt and it was making him think lewd thoughts. He suppressed his desires to best of his ability.

"Karin" Toshiro's voice was quiet and soft. Karin walked toward him, dragging her feet unintentionally. "You're awake?"

"Hi, Toshiro" she was a feet away from him. She could hear her heart slowing down. "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon. You slept really well." He smiled at her with his eyes gleaming. Karin's heart rate dropped drastically. "Though I would be that tired if I was you last night." He teased. Karin covered her face in embarrassment. As Karin blushed, he chuckled.

Karin could only whisper through her fingers. "Stop."

"I made you brunch. Come eat." She walked over and sat down next to him. She began to eat the nutritious and yummy food laid before her. She smiled in content as the food melted in her mouth. Delicious and soothing

* * *

"Hello, oh, his Rukia it's me, Rangiku." She gently slapped Gin's hand away from her. He was distracting her from her precious plan. She mouthed to him stop. She only got a puppy face expression from him. She sighed but then went back to ignoring him when, Rukia spoke on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, do you mind calling her there too? Who can we ask anyway?"

Gin watched his lover closely, examining her. She seemed brighter. He was glad that she was recuperating. It would have broken his heart if his love was broken into pieces. He smiled mischievously as he pulled on the phone cord. Rangiku turned around glaring at him, but just gave him a passive, silent warning. "Thanks Rukia. Don't let Ichigo know." As he attempted to tug at the line again, Rangiku turned around and had a staring contest with him as she talked. "oh, I see then never mind. I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as she hung up the phone. Matsumoto turned around to face Gin.

_You are so in trouble…_

* * *

"It's so good." She placed her fork down on her empty plate.

"Then eat more."

"But I'm so full, I can't eat anymore." She closed her eyes halfway and rested her head on her arms, facing him, after pushing the plate away from her. She could feel the stares that Toshiro was giving her right now. Hearing his chair being pushed back, her eyes fluttered open to see the plate gone and very blurred images. Karin felt her whole body move across the room until her feet touched the softness of the carpet. Next thing she knew she was sitting on a soft, plush sofa.

She was somehow in a cuddle position with Toshiro. She was confused and couldn't adjust until Toshiro commanded her to relax. She looked up at him until she saw that he wasn't going to let her go any time soon. She was happy but she didn't let it show on her face.

"Toshiro, I have to go to school. My class starts at 3."

He frowned. He didn't want her to go. He wanted to spend more time with her while he could. Taking her hand he brought it to his face. Her hand was warm against his cheeks. He kissed her palm. "We still have two hours. It's only 12:30." He didn't let her interrupt him. She shifted her body further away, causing a slight, small, cotton-pant burn on her ass. Noticing this, Toshiro naturally and very smoothly, so Karin wouldn't notice, spread her legs further apart. "We still have time to eat."

"Eat?" Karin was confused. "Eat what?"

His hand slid across her stomach and rested on her thighs. One hand lingered in motions tickling her legs. She moaned. "You…" Before she could absorb and understand what had come out of his mouth, a finger was inserted into her womanly hole, playing and probing her. She arched her back inward to hit her back against the intruder's strong back. Her head was leaning to the side toward his neck. She breathed heavily as his hands teased her breasts.

She couldn't protest, no, she could only moan and let him have his way with her. His fingers played with the nub, clearly exposed at his will since his right arm was placed as a hold for her leg. She was at least glad that he wasn't looking at her face as he was leading her into insanity. Karin was already weak and drained just from having his fingers gently ravage her insides. He didn't stop his advances on her nub but stopped his teasing on her delicate, soft breasts. She was too aware of her breast and would squeal or tense up just by having his body moved against her body. He with his free hand he brought her lips against him. He licked her lips, gently nibbling on her lower lips. Karin stretched her neck upward, moving her whole body. Toshiro sucked on nape of her neck, giving it a reddish bruise. She covered her mouth, trying to smother her voice. Finally, Toshiro stopped his games with her nub and outer area of her hole and savagely inserted two of his fingers in her until they were in deep as possible. This caused her to shoot forward and tense up. Her positioned changed, tightening her grip on his fingers. Her hands ripped away from her face to grab the back of his neck and his strong arm for support as Toshiro went on to pleasure her with his fingers. She moaned loudly into Toshiro's ears. She couldn't stop, she could not stop the immense pleasure she felt as Toshiro's fingers explored her. "Toshiro…please"

"Karin." His body was hot, warm and dangerously impatient. He could smell her natural scent when he leaned to kiss the back of her neck, where her hair parted to expose the sensitive area for his mouth. More than her alluring scent that he could smell on her skin, the scent which he had cause and created was more intoxicating for him. He had caused this smell to hang around her. He was the one making her spill her need in the most pure substance.

"Tos…hiro, please, ah, no more…" Karin bucked up once more as she was driven again into a higher level of pleasure, need and desire.

"Karin, what do you want?" he was hard, he didn't want to wait anymore. He was at the verge of exploding her needed her to take him whole. "Use your words. I won't give it to you until you ask for it, tell me what you need." She was like this now because of him. He was controlling her and leading her into insanity. "Tell me what you need."

"Just-please-give it to me!"

* * *

Nanao looked at the clock above and started cleaning her desk when the phone rang. As she looked at the screen, she picked up the phone and spoke. "Hello, what is it?" She looked at the array of disaster that lay before her. She didn't give a look at the man who was dying before her eyes. She ignored him and watched him cry, though she doubts they were actual, real tears. "Tomorrow, sure, I'll be there. All right bye."

* * *

hELLo! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It too me a real looong time to actually even write this, that's why chapter 19 was also lagged back a week. It was kind of my fault for posting something else, BUT I couldn't help it, I just HAD to post it!

Thank you all for your patience and love and for sticking with this story and reading it. Your reviews are/were/and still is greatly appreciated and wanted. Any of your comments help me one way or another, plus it encourages me to work harder...! ^^

Next chapter you will meet LOTS and LOTS of new characters. Well, only two to three but that's better than nothing. Plus we got some busybodies making trouble for others!

Until NEXT time!

-journeyHK826


	17. The Plan

Chapter: The Plan

It was four o'clock and the wind was blowing while the sun was bright. At a small cafe an intellectual woman sat at a soft velvet chair patiently. Her long hair was tied to a bun, neatly. She laid her head down with a heavy sigh; it had been a long day.

Nanao had been worried but she didn't know what to do. Two of her close friends were quite calm and the fact that they weren't mischievous that it worried her to the bone. Soon shed thoughts began to dwell on her own problems that reside at her home. Her captain's attempt was endless. Not only that, his pursuits towards her were getting more and more physical and...corny

"Love is a pain..." Nanao sighed.

Just as she was about to close her eyes, a voice beckoned her attention."When was it ever just easy or happy?" Nanao's eyes snapped opened toward the loud, sing-song voice. "Captain Kyoraku again?" she asked.

Nanao smiled gently and peered at the woman in front of her. She was wearing a leather jacket with a white blouse and long white jeans that hugged her legs. Nanao spoke softly and greeted get dear friend. "How are you, Rangiku?'"

"Eh! I'm ok. Just busy-busy work and all." The last part caused Nanao to stare at her longer.

"You? Working?"

Suddenly a beautiful voice came from behind Rangiku. "I'm here too!" Rukia smiled and took a seat next to Rangiku, who was already looking at the menu for sweets and alcohol.

"Hi Rukia. Is your engagement coming well?"

Rukia smiled. "It is. Did you get the invitation yet? It should have arrived..."

"It did but you know, you didn't have to send two invitations, just one to the office would have been fine."

"I know but you know captain Kyoraku. You don't know he might just throw it away or something."

Rangiku interrupted. "Besides Rukia wanted to makes sure that you are going to come." Rangiku looked above the menu. She looked like a dog peering over the fence.  
Nanao smiled and took hold of Rukia's hand and assured her that she will be attending the wedding.

As they came to an end of their lunch, Nanao spoke first. "So what did you guys want to talk about? It's not only about Rukia's wedding planning...right?" the two girls stared at each other, with a shocked face.

At the same time they spoke, "How did you know?"

"It is impossible for me not to know." Nanao sipped her tea slowly. "Spill it. There has to be a reason to why you are here." she pointed at Matsumoto.

"Me...hahahaha. I can't...be here?" Rangiku nervously fidgeted around her seat. "I want more cake!" she stood up to order more cake. Nanao chuckled softly and went back to Rukia.

Rukia spoke. "Nanao, it's about Captain Hitsugaya and Bloody Black Flower."  
"Karin and Captain Hitsugaya? They don't even know each other." she paused and went into a deep thought. Her _ eyes went wide as she spoke again. "the rumors. There were rumors but that's it. It can't be true. He hasn't met anyone since Ms. Hinamori."

Rukia listened. "Rumors are rumors but they have some truth. I think Captain Hitsugaya think Karin is a normal girl."

"Normal? Karin is not a lot of things bur she is not normal. She even has a title in the Organization! That's got to be out of normal range!"

"It's odd though right? How can he not know Karin? And Ichigo, couldn't he realize that little fact that Ichigo and Karin are related to each other? Plus he knows my engagement to him. I don't understand why he thinks Karin is a normal girl."

"Why would he think that? That's a really good question. The Organization is big and there are a lot of branches but they are both members of the main society."

"but if you think about it, our Captain barely goes out." Both Rukia and Nanao looked up to find Rangiku munching on bread. In her two hands she carried a cup of tea and a small fruit tart. She set her treats down on the table with a small clatter and took her spot at the table. "When he goes to the meeting he's cold and only talks to the other captains and leaves."

"That could be the reason to why they don't know each other." Nanao brought her hands to her face as her thoughts played out. "What about Karin? How is that she doesn't know him? She knows everyone else?" She glanced at Rukia.

"Couple of years ago, Karin was one of the top members for the Organization. Until a year ago, Karin decided that she was going to 'live' normally. And as everyone should know that Captain Hitsugaya was basically MIA until last year, exactly, after an hour of Karin's announcement. It may be that because of this the two never met. BUT, i'm sure that they know each other, even if by rumors..."

"Then this also leads into another problem." Nanao's glasses gleamed with the reflections of light hiding her soft, purple eyes. She spoke softly. "What will they do when they find out their true identities? We don't know how either of the two will react and it might not be pretty."

Matsumoto hearing this did not truly, truly, hear what the dark haired women were talking about. And quite contrary, she didn't care much. "Oooh! You two, did you know that Karin also loves him as the CEO of Hyorinmaru (I may have misspelled from before.)?" Rukia and Nanao turned to Matsumoto, who was vigorously munching on her oatmeal raisin cookie. Of was shocking how she didn't seem to care much about her captain's safety.

"What are you talking about?" the two spoke at the same time. More shouted...

"Well you know Captain has a business in architecture, Karin loves him!" in a way...

"I knew Karin admired the main designer...then that means Karin is in love with the same person!" Rukia's eyes widened at the thought. "How is that even possible?" this relationship is getting coiled every second.  
All except Rangiku went into a deep thought how their close friend would be affected by this...attraction for the white haired captain. The thought didn't last long as a loud slam was heard. The heads turned toward to the cause.

* * *

-8th Quarter's Hall-

"Nanao-hime! Where are you~?" Shunsui Kyoraku searched up, down, side to side for his vice-captain. "Where did she go? Is she angry?" he rubbed the back of his neck as his thoughts went to the events several hours before."I hope she's safe."

* * *

-several hours before-

Nanao flinched as she heard his voice. She didn't want to, no couldn't hear him talk anymore, no it was more rants. What she wanted was some peace and quiet.

She heard the voice fade away, she relaxed and rested her head on the wall. She leaned against the wall until she felt as if she was sinking into the wall. Literally.

"Nanao!" Kyoraku poked her shoulder bone. Nanao's arm flew up as she screamed with the top of her lungs.

Regaining her normal, serious composure she adjusted her glasses and faced her captain. "Captain, please-" She was stopped.

Kyoraku watched Nanao's expression and reactions carefully. He trapped her with his massive stature. Using his left hand for balance he leaned toward her. She pressed her body further into the wall.

Using his leg he pressed it against the inside of her legs so that she couldn't move. Her eyes became wide. Her mouth was slightly open as if she was about to speak. Licking her lips, he watched a blush form. He went on sucking, licking and nibbling, all the while studying her every reaction.

She gasped loudly as his sucking became harder, it felt nice, alluring. Nanao's eyes fluttered in anxiety. She couldn't think nor know what to do. He lifted her above until her face was up to his own flushed and red. She looked into his deep, wise eyes. It was enchanting. He had so much wisdom, laughter and seriousness in his eyes. There was something else mixed in his eyes, but Nanao couldn't figure out for Kyoraku's eye were pulled away as he kissed her breasts.

She grabbed his shoulder and shot her body forward at his touch. It was erotic and alien. It was getting harder and more sensitive. He moved on seeing her skin red and bruised. With his free hand be brought her left nipple into his mouth. Hearing her gasp sharply into his ears, he was motivated to keep going.

"Captain...no, don't." he didn't stop. "No...Ah!" his hands slid down to her skirt. He went on despite her pleas, as he squeezed her area, her eyes shot open in alertness.

_No, not like this..._

Grabbing unto the tiny sense of sanity, she raised her hand to land it to the target.

* * *

In front of them was a dark skinned beauty brimming with, beauty, elegance and maturity. And with a strong voice, the woman spoke, "What are you guys scheming?"

"Ah! Kitty-cat why are you here?" Matsumoto's eyes shined with excitement.

"Was bored...but seeing you three together is scary. What is happening?" Turning toward Nanao, Yoruichi asked her about her sex-determined captain and to intimidate her a bit. "So...how is Kyoraku's skill in bed? Is he giving it to you right?"

"..."

"You can't lie to me. You might say you won't give in but I know you want it as much as he does." Nanao blushed deeply at the comment. Smiling inside Yoruichi devised a new plan to make them spill the juice.

Retuning toward the whole group, she went back to the topic before. "Now what is this about my god-daughter? Spill it!"

They looked at each other wondering to speak or not, except Matsumoto who indulged herself in these topics.

All except Matsumoto shook their head no. "Nothing, nothing, why?"  
"Hmmm." Yoruichi looked at them with a doubtful look. She stared at them, waiting for one person to fess up, other than Matsumoto of course. Matsumoto would spill if only she wasn't so distracted by her food.

_But that's not fun, is it?_

Let's play a game…" Yoruichi took a chair and placed it in front of them and sat down. She had a confident smile that adorned her elegant face. The women flinched a bit in intimidation.

Rukia spoke softly. "What kind of game?"

"Of course about my favorite god-daughter."

This time Matsumoto spoke, which was odd. "Which one? Karin or Yuzu?"

"Both…it's time for them to give me some grandchildren."

"…" No one spoke. It was very quiet in their little world.

Yoruichi looked at each woman…then went back again, just moving her eyes to watch their reactions. "Why aren't you all talking?"

Ignoring them and before they can speak to refuse she spoke. "Well, I decided I'm going to play matcher in this little charade…" she burst out in a haughty laugh. "And you ALL will help me in this. this is going to be very, very amusing."

Nanao spoke after soaking in all the words that Yoruichi had, as if, chanted. It sounded force, fake. "Why would we bother Karin or Yuzu to get 'hitched'? Karin will murder us if we tried anything IF Ichigo doesn't kill us, well Rukia you're not included in 'us'." Rukia shook her head in denial.

"Why? She isn't going to know? This is going to be a secret, between all of us. If it comes out into another's ear and then goes to Karin, Karin's partner or Ichigo. We are, in one way or another, going to get hurt."

"So it's just the four of us." Matsumoto said.

"May I join?" All the women except Yoruichi jumped in their seats.

They all turned around to turn to the perpetrator. It was a woman with gorgeous legs…and another person with braided pigtails. One was wearing long tight pants with a sweater too big for her size, too big, like four times her size. Her left shoulder peeked out because of the immense size of the sweater. She looked forlorn before but had a slight pink color now. The other had longer hair that was braided into a single tail that flowed down her back. She wore a mini-skirt that went down to her mid thighs. She had a black jacket with her last name etched in and wore a simple white blouse.

Nemu Kurotsuchi looked at her companions sitting in half shock and half assurance. She very wanted to 'fit' in the group planning and schemes. They were interesting and much more entertaining than her father and his researches.

She had finally reached out to a man, much older than her, to take her. It was difficult considering he was a gentleman with honor and great respect for everyone, including children. Not only that she was quite dense and still a child in multiple ways even though she was in her mid-twenties…all ways except her physical strength and her vast knowledge in every topic and facts known to everyone. She owed it to the women standing in front of her and she wanted to experience more. Besides it was very, very interesting.

In the other hand, the total opposite of Nemu, was Soifon. She was in her late twenties but she looked too mature and wise for her age. She, instead, didn't look at anyone except Yoruichi. She was talking to Yoruichi in a subtle and respectful manner. She still had much to worry about. An idiot was her lieutenant and a much bigger idiot was being stupid and stubborn. And she wasn't about to bend to his rules and fall into his silly games. She only had one purpose in life, which was Yoruichi-'sama'. She respected and worshiped her. Quite creepily…I take that back, I don't want to die… (lol)

Anyhow, the one to break of the odd and awkward mood was Yoruichi. "Will you? we could always use your help. Besides I need you and Nanao to make a perfect plan for Karin."

"What, me?"

Ignoring Nanao's protest Yoruichi went on with the plan, "Let's get started!"

"Why me?" Nanao's protest wasn't heard.

* * *

Can you feel it, something is brewing! I can feel it. I know it but then, I'm writing the story, so nevermind. I will try to update sooner and much more quickly since it's summer. It didn't take me too long to update-right? Till chapter 22. ^^-journeyHK826


	18. Without Knowing

**Chapter: Without Knowing**

Mike looked at the people walking by without knowing anything. He had a deep frown on his face as he drank the beer. Drinking the last drop, he finished it. He dropped it to the floor and turned around to study his new mission. He sat down at the table with a heavy sigh. He opened the folder and began to read it for the fourth time. It was so interesting. The girl and his 'employer'.

_What do these two have in common…? What is your deal, Karin Kurosaki?_

He leaned back, still, staring into the photograph. She was pretty. Had long, straight black hair and peculiar hazy obsidian eyes that pulled you in. Snapping out of his thoughts, which were growing deeper, he stood up abruptly to walk toward his bed. it was never good to go to deep.

Today had been a long day. He had to pretend and act to get closer to Karin Kurosaki. She had been the most difficult victim. She had this pull that made anyone, _anyone,_ just get attached to them. She had no distractions but a full-throttle enthusiasm that pulled all types of peoples to her, mostly men-he had noticed. He noticed that, it had a bitter taste in his mind. She was attractive. Very attractive, though she denied it, she had her way around men. Karin had a boyish feel that made it comfortable for him and other males. That was annoying but he couldn't quite understand what. Ignoring that uncomfortable poke in his body he analyzed Karin Kurosaki once again.

She was special, she was so vulnerable but so independent. She needed someone to fill her essential necessities but she was needed by others to be the protector. She was strong but she was so weak. She had this mask that hid everything so well…too well for a normal girl. He sighed as the list went on and on. It was hard. Difficult to understand this single girl, he laughed at himself sarcastically.

* * *

"Karin, watch out!" Karin faced the motorcycle that was racing at her. She tried to find a way to avoid it.

"Shit!"

Noises. Shouting. Honking. Hitting. Darkness. Light.

Karin opened her eyes to see a plaid pattern. The shirt was cotton and blue with yellow and white stripes. She knew this feel. The feel of the chest against her and the strong arms that held her. It was him. She could tell.

"Karin. Karin, are you ok? Can you hear me?"

Karin snapped out of the chaos and focused her attention to her savior. "Mike?" her voice was uneven. This wasn't like her. _What is happening?_

She looked up at Mike. His eyes were bewildered and concerned. "I'm all right. Just a little shaken. That crazy bastard…on a motorcycle?"

A sharp painful stab. _Shit…just like that day. Shit…why? _Memories she locked away fled into her mind. _It hurts. It hurts. No, don't. Don't take them away!_

Her grip on Mike's shirt tightened as she leaned her head against him. Mike held her tightly against his chest comforting her. She was shaking.

_Damn. Who was that? No, I know who it is. It better not get worse. She better not get hurt…_

"Karin? Karin, answer me. What's wrong?" Shit… "Does your head hurt? Tell me what it is!" Mike looked at her. She was shaking and pale.

* * *

_It is going to be another long day tomorrow. _

"Don't get yourself attached Mike…don't get attached." He muttered as he fell asleep. He didn't realize that he had already gotten attached to the girl…without knowing what would happen to his balanced world.

* * *

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY that i updated so late...! the computer go infected with a virus so NOTHING would work. I had to use pen and pencil to write.. i guess. it's good to proof read...

Im so glad that we are gettin into more depth with everyone's past/secrets...

This chapter is really short but not to worry. next chapter will be posted tomorrow or the next day! or so, thanks for having so much patience!


	19. Dreams

Chapter 23: **Dreams**

"No!" A girl with black hair ran with all her might. Tears rolled off her pale face. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. But still she ran, even though no one was chasing after her. Her tears didn't stop nor did the pain she felt.

She felt unused. She felt useless. What could she do? What can be done to have stopped this. What made this happen? She didn't understand. Tears fell not stopping.

She kept running. Even when the rain started pouring, she didn't stop.

She couldn't see. Her tears blurred her vision so that she wasn't able to see what was in front of her. The rain felt as if it was hail that fell on her and burned her body. She felt heavy. Her body felt heavy but more than the feeling she had throughout her body was the pain she felt deep within a pain that was more painful, more heavy and more unbearable than anything.

She felt the world spin around her.

"Mama, papa, no…" She couldn't speak anymore. It was as if as time passed, her strength decreased rapidly. She felt so heavy, unable to lift herself up.

* * *

Her eyes shot open, wide, scared and afraid. But of what?

What was chasing her now? Why was it coming back. She didn't understand why it would start again. It had been so long since the last dream. She had locked it away, years ago. Now it was stirring up again. She was trembling. She couldn't stop shaking. She tried so hard yet she was beyond the point of no return.

she was the top, she brought herself to the very top level, so she wouldn't be chased, scared or nervous. She was stealth and death, yet, the remains of her past still haunted her, tearing her apart. It started from her soul, from the very essence of her life.

The walls were gone, the lock was open. Open and gone she felt bare, vulnerable. Like when she was before, years ago, she felt so much pain an loneliness.

Why was it that she felt so much loneliness when she was still so surrounded. Is it ot possible to keep the sadness at bay. What could she do to make herself feel less…worthless.

So much tears, but so little assurance. The years of honing her skills, making herself stronger…turned into ashes. Nothing was done to create new beginning. The safety line she drew was gone. IT had turned to dust, leaving nothing butash.

She relaxed. Convincing herself she lied down once again and stared at the ceiling. She could make out the shapes that adorned her room. Though dark and black she could see the shapes that peacefully rested in her room.

It felt so empty.

_Karin…get a grip. You are too paranoid._

* * *

The blood, the crash and the guns-they were all there, loud and clear. It rang throughout her head. The pain was non-stop. The lights were blinking, red, green, and yellow. It was blining ad confusing, the lights were blurry a haze in her mind.

The blood, the pain, the sadness…are overwhelming.

It was excruciating, the weight against her chest was crushing her breathing, efforts and hopes. It was heavy and burdening.

* * *

Her eyes shot open to expose her wide gray eyes trembling in terror. It wasn't fear but desperation. In many cases desperation was much worse than terror. She suppressed the coming feelings ad premonitions back deep into her soul, placing a lock on it once more.

3 am

_Shit, it's 3 am?_

She cursed heself for getting weak and soft. Something was getting to her. She sighed and let her tensed shoulder relax.

Her hand reached for the side table that was next to her bed. With a slight hit with her wrist the side carpartment opened. Reaching inside the carpartment she took out a thin silver military gun. It was her her special gun. It was specifically made for her and the bullets had to be hand made, it wasn't round but thin small rectangles. To boot the gun had a bit of her blood in each and it was colored red to boot. She brought it to her lap and stared at it for a while she plopped her head unto her pillow and stared at the ceiling letting the time pass by.

She only hoped the time would pass and the aching feeling in her heart would disappear.

Just disappear…

* * *

The lights, sirens, blood, cars, people, sadness, and tears.

The dreams were happening again. The dreams were still in him, torturing him. His turquoise eyes searched the room. It was reminding him again of the accident years ago. The accidents had always tortured him but it was still so vivid. It was as if it was happening again.

The lights, the noise and the deaths, it was all there in front of him. He could almost feel the intensity that was the same from all those years ago. Then there was the blood.

She had been there with his child. She had been there, he hadn't yet taken the first breath. The accident affected all of them. Everyone...it wasn't him only, there were others.

His eyes widened in realization. It wasn't because Himori could have been taken away from him but it was because there had been another person there. A young girl with short back hair was there. She was wearing a tight black shorts and a red shirt. She was hurt, bruised and with cuts. Worse, in her eyes there were tears falling from her face. Tears and more...so much pain, she was so young, so bright, yet she was so tainted and completely devoured by the truth this world hides beneath its exterior. his heart and sould was falling apart.

It was a face so familiar and so foreign. He closed his eyes as the small detail played out before him. He realized that he hadn't noticed it till now. It had been years and years, almost eight years. Yet, he ha missed the important details of that night.

He hadn't been the only one.

He had been selfish and foolish.

He had been a foolish dumbass, who was ignorant and naïve.

He closed his eyes. He shut the even tighter trying to erase the picture, the realization, out of his head. It wouldn't go away. He had realized it and it would be with him.

What would he do? What would he do?

What could he do? Will there be redemption for him? Will there be mercy poured out to him?

What should he do? What was it that led them here...?

What was it that causes so much pain for everyone? no one knew...

Who could it be but fate, hate, and coincidence? It just happened, affecting everyone, thing and ideas. It was a cruel, cruel world that shatters and awakens new dreams...

* * *

Hello!UGH

I hate it when computers don't work...

This took so much UNNECESSARY work to even write...stupid computer...

anyhoo, I hope u enjoyed this little incerpt, which is REALLLY important and very dramtic to this drama fanfiction. I still LOVE this couple. they are AWESOME!

This is just a head up, instead of a poll, which was REALLLY confusing..., I have decided to give few choices here and my readers can tell me what u want!

HitsuKarin: 2 more chapters of GDFL then three week break max. if chapters are short it will be three chapters

HitsuKarin: A hawt, M SPY story. lots of lemony goodness. i think this is like THE one. Im quite proud of how the plot and lemon part will go, I think im going perverted...ugh-:{ lol

IchiRuki: a starcrossed lover theme a prequel of Siblings of R&J, will end in sadness but romantic.

ByaKarin: an epilogue of Siblings of R & J, K=, T or M?

Please choose TWO!

So please review it, PM me, anything to HELP me if not...I will update whenever I can...on anyone.

THank you for reading and always encouraging me! LOVE YOU ALL! GO HITSUKARIN! muahhahahah

journeyHK826


	20. Entrance

Entrance

-four months later- early February

Karin's phone rang. She grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Toshiro Hitsugaya. Karin felt her heart beat faster as she read the name. Slowly she brought her ears to the phone and spoke.

"Hello"

"It's Himori! Let's go on a date again with daddy!" His voice brought a smile to Karin's face. Before she could go on Karin was interrupted by Himori. "Pretty please! Besides I need to give you a Valentine's chocolate! Do it for me?"

"All right." Karin couldn't refuse his plea. "Where are we meeting?" She listened. "Then let's meet there, it'll be fun!" Karin hung up the phone and stood up to her closet. She looked through the sets of clothes. She laid out the outfits for the event and set out to get into the classroom in time.

* * *

The class ended and she wasn't paying attention much since she had to get something for the day of Chocolate and love, aka Valentine's day. Though it was several months away, she knew she needed to think now or she would not be ready at all. As she came out of the classroom, she briskly walked but ended up bumping into someone. "Oops! I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Karin stared at the person who she bumped into. She had brown-black hair that was placed up in a bun. She wore a beautiful pin in her hair it was in the shape of a flower. Karin felt familiar with the person. She didn't know why she felt so familiar but she did.

_ Where have I seen her?_

"It's fine. I'm sorry too. Do you need any help?"

"No, I don't. My name is Karin, you?" Karin brought her hand out in greeting.

Taking her hand gently, she shook Karin's hand. "I'm Momo Hinamori." She smiled softly.

"Are you a student here?"

Hinamori smiled before she looked at Karin again she shook her head in denial. "No, but I know someone who graduated here. Someone very special to me."

"I see. I know someone who graduated from this school too but I'm a freshman here."

"Oh? What major?"

"Architecture and interior designs."

"Both? Wow, that must be hard."

"You?"

"I majored in design. I just came back from Japan. I went to learn more about how to design with 3D features."

"That's really cool." Karin looked at the time. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have plans in the evening with someone. I hope to see you next time!" They said their goodbyes and went on their ways.

Hinamori watched her newly made friend walk away. Turning away from her she faced the sun and watched it go down. It was a beautiful and dazzling sunset. As the sun shined her face Hinamori reminisced about the past that was fresh in her mind. She closed her eyes. "I'm back Shiro. I'm back. I hope you are fine. Mommy's home. Wait for me."

* * *

From the back, a man watched. A man very similar to the figure of Mike, Karin's close friend was watching carefully with a scowl on his face, it was almost a glare. He was angry, almost as if he could kill someone right now. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and briskly turned around talking to himself.

He had hatred in his eyes...it was burning with passion. It was disappointment, sadness and annoyance, all mixed together in a melting pot to create a masterpiece, so unfathomable. It was a look that could kill.

He fingered the phone and card in his pockets. he didn't take it out nor pressed any button, his fingers just lay there, resting, waiting for a sign. Everyday was an entrance for new trouble and obstacle. he would get there when he got there. Though he should not keep to himself of anything to his employer, he wasn't about to let it go.

The man cursed. His relationships will be messed up and it would take more than efforts to keep it hidden and in a friendly level.

sometimes he hated this job. he had to go in the entrance but come out from the window.

* * *

I know it was short but chapter 25 will be different! It is called** Valentine's Day**. I wanted to post this on Valentine's Day but that would take TOOOOOOO long and something around Christmas and December will happen for our favorite couple so I placed it in the middle of Summer. sad but understandable, yes? hahaha

I wonder who the man is? It is...guess.

Well, again hope you enjoyed it, but don't be disappointed future chapters are AWESOME! I have EVERYTHING planned out and though I shouldn't I have the AAM part 1 vaguely written and typed, haven't finished it but in progress, it is it part 1 and 2. ah so content but then now i think about it, I don't know how to connect the AAM and the Valentine's Day... sigh. Pray for me! lol

well, until next time! -journeyHK826 ^^


	21. Valentine's Day

Chapter 25: **Valentine's Day**

**-week before the fated day-**

It was late in the night and Karin was still up in the kitchen doing a chemistry experiment. No, she wasn't but to Yuzu and Ichigo who watched her, it seemed very like that. The only thing that was missing from her was a white lab coat and goggles.

"Karin, what are you doing?" Yuzu asked with a small smile on her face. Oh, she knew what Karin was doing, but she still had the urge to tease her twin sister. She felt it was necessary for revenge.

There was a saying for everyone in the circle or family, friends, acquaintances, rivals and enemies and it was to be never broken. That saying was: Never mess with **a** Kurosaki. (notice the emphasis on the 'a') It was widely known, no it was known by all who knew and feared them. Besides Karin had made it very difficult for Hana to come near her since she loved to make fun of them when they were together, so this was only a natural effect. Still, she wanted to hear it from her own sister.

Not only that it was interesting to find her sister working so hard on chocolates for valentine's day. Karin was and is a tomboy. And that says something…Karin Kurosaki doing something to get ready for Valentine's had never seen her sister like this, even when she had her first crush on her art teacher she had never acted like this. She seemed soft…gentle. And Yuzu hadn't seen her like this since they had died.

Yuzu shook the past away and concentrated on her twin sister. She was her opposite yet, Karin was making chocolate. For whom ,could it be him?

She sighed and walked toward her sister, who was determined to make the chocolate a success. Karin had even prepared a box, wrapping and all the necessity for the coming day. There were several. More than she would actually give out, if she took out her family and Byakuya Kuchiki. There were extras, she had an idea but she tried not to over-think. "Karin, do you want help?"

"No." she looked up to faintly smile at her sister. "I want to do it myself. I think it would mean more if I hand make it."

"Will you be giving one to Yoruichi and Urahara?"

"Yep!", Yuzu yawned. She tried to muffle it to be considerate to her sister. Karin only smile and urged her to go to sleep."Yuzu, go sleep, I will be done in twenty minutes, if not there is tomorrow."

Yuzu gave Karin a small hug and walked into her room saying a little prayer for Karin's success.

* * *

**-Valentine's Day-**

Toshiro Hitsugaya looked out. It was early in the morning. It was Valentine's Day. More than that, he had a 'play date' with Karin and his son. Sometimes he wondered if his son was a better bachelor than him and he was only nine. He smiled.

Then as his thoughts lingered at his son, he remembered the brown eyed woman. He knew her so well, she knew him well but not only that she was back. She wanted things to go back where it was…but how? If she had been one year, just one year, earlier he had chosen to return everything to normal but it was different now, the torment was gone and it was now controlled by something else, something more. She didn't control his life anymore. He was free of that but now there was a different problem, a bigger problem more than his secret life.

**-several months ago-**

His eyes widened in surprise but then it was replaced by anger and disappointment. His voice was low and dangerous. "Why are you here?" he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the crowd into the cover of the trees. "Momo, answer me, what are you doing here?"

"Toshiro…why are you asking me that? You are hurting me?" her voice was sweet. It was just as he remembered it but now he could sense the fakeness.

"I don't want to hear you talk nonsense! Just answer my question?" he spat out the words in anger.

"Toshiro…" her hand reached for his cheek. He flinched away but she ignored it and kept for his cheek until her fingers lightly caressed his cheeks.

He grabbed her arms away so that she couldn't touch him. "Don't touch me!" when he saw her expression, his stomach arched with sympathy. She seemed in pain. He let go and turned away from as he took a step back.

Momo let a sigh escape and spoke in a calm voice. "Toshiro. I'm back and youcan't do anything about it. I want to be in his life. You and I, together, we need to be in his life together. He deserves better than not having his mother besides him."

"…"

"Toshiro..." Her hand reached for his face. He flinched.

"Leave." With that he left, walking away from her. Never in his life he thought that he would show his back to that woman but he did. at this moment he was filled with so much resent and disgust. his heart wasn't aching just annoyed but he couldn't ignore the emptiness that that woman had dug in his heart. Despite his efforts to hide it, the woman had carved so much memories and pain. And it all started from the accident.

* * *

Karin stared at her laptop.

Mike stared at her.

She was acting weird. she wasn't taking any notes or even paying attention to the class. She was acting as if she was sleeping with her eyes open. Hopefully she wasn't but that's what it looked like. He cocked his head to the side as he carefully watched the professor lecturing the test. He didn't want to get in trouble with him so he was being sneaky. He leaned toward her. In a low whisper he called for her. "Karin, what are you thinking about?"

"huh?" Karin's thoughts were broken. She shook her head clean of thoughts and turned toward Mike. She too noticed the professors movements and actions so that she wouldn't get in trouble. "What?" She had only heard her name.

"What's wrong?" he questioned her seriously in a heavy and worried tone. "Is that incident still bothering you?"He had found about her past. Not all of it but some. He had researched and found out some truth to her life but also she herself had told him. She had told him of the pain and darkness surrounding her.

"No..." she turned to face the professor who was still talking about the purpose of windows.

Mike adjusted away from her but he doubted that it wasn't about the accident with the motorcycle.

* * *

**-A few weeks after the incident-**

He grabbed at her hand before she could run away. She was quick but so was he. Then he thought about it she was too quick for a student that was trained in all kinds of martial arts.

Karin turned around to face him. His grip on her wrist was strong and she knew it wasn't going to get any weaker. She looked into his deep brown, green eyes. she took a step forward until they were close enough. Close enough so that he would be able to hear her whisper.

The park was abandoned plus it was midnight. The moon was full and the trees gave shade even in the dim light of the moon. He looked up at her face never leaving his gaze from her face. Her face was full of pain and sorrow. Mike could tell that what ever it was, it was eating her alive, slowly and steadily. And worse of all, it was self inflicted.

"It was raining. It was dark, I was young like when I was..it was nine years ago. There was blood. They died because of me. There was a motorcyle." Karin's head was down and her body went limp as she slid down to the grassy ground. Mike only listened to Karin silently as he watche her tears falll off her pale face. She was trembling. And her voice hoarse from talking while crying. "They died. Mike, they died because of me..."

* * *

He hid his face behind his intertwined hand and rested his eyes on the professor. His thoughts weren't on the teacher though. It was worried about something else. He was thinking about something else.

He took care of the man on the motorcycle a day after the incident but it wasn't that. Aizen still had not explained the reason to why he had to observe Karin. Though he should not have, he had told Aizen half-assed truth. He wasn't planning to spill everything yet. He had gotten involved, too much. Well it was too late to go back.

Momo was understandable. She was a bitch. An annoying one at that too...

She had arrived late January. The airport system had alerted him of her arrival as soon as she had boarded the plane. She had arrived smiling while he had to work once again because of her. Aizen had finally told him of what he wanted from him. It was annoying but he had to do it, it was his last job with Aizen. All he had to do was bring her back to him. Though he said it wasn't time for that to happen. Honestly all Mike wanted to do was to get away from the annoying girl and the manipulative bastard.

No, Aizen wanted him to watch her for now. He wanted to know what she would do.

Now the second thing that was bothering him was the man who was with Momo. He had snow white hair and if he remembered correctly he had seen him with Karin. This man smelled like trouble and Mike lived and breathed trouble. His eyes were also cold as if he was from a place far away from this place. This place where the 'normal' people lived. He was something else, something more than anyone could with this white haired man was mysterious and threatening. He was cold. He was something much more.

He tried to ignore what he was thinking about. It wasn't like him to get worked up by a mid-thirty years old man. He wasn't the type to be threatened by some businessman. He had gone through too much shit to be bothered by the useless man.

As the class was dismissed and he heard Karin shuffle her stuff into her bag and stop to look back at him. He heard her speak in her normal haughty voice. "Hey, aren't you going to go?"

"huh?"

Now it was Mike who was acting peculiar. How ironic? The world is very crude and crooked.

Karin sighed then tossed something toward Mike. It landed in front of him on top of the table. He stared at it. He looked up at Karin. He was definitely confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day. From a friend, I know I'm so nice! Praise me!"

"No." he gave her a crooked smile. "You probably poisoned it or it tastes so bad that it could kill me."

She slapped him in the head. "No! My brother even had some! And it's not poisoned!" She crossed her arms across her chest. "And here I thought you would appreciate my hard work." She was not angry but a little disapointed.

He laughed and opened the package happily. It was chocolate. Taking one he plopped it into his mouth and began to taste it. It wa sweet but had a tint of bitterness in it.

Karin was nervous. She looked at him with earnest eyes. "How is it?" Then he started making chocking noises. "Hey, Mike, be serious!"Karin waited until his laughter died out. "Well?"

"It's suprisingly good, not burnt but sweet. Is still tastes like chocolate..." Karin glared at him causing Mike to burst out in a haughty laugh as he got out of his seat. Walking around the table he got to Karin. "Thanks karin, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have anyone to give it to, huh?"

"Hey!" Mike ran away from Karin, who was right behind him, chasing him.

Mike laughed his worries and thoughts away. He felt right with Karin and it was really comfortable for him to be 'normal'. Besides, to boot, he got chocolate from Karin on Valentine's Day. That must mean something.

Right?

* * *

Himori Hitsugaya paced around the living room, waiting for his father to get down. He was taking a long time and this nine year old boy was in a hurry. "DAD! Hurry up!" he pouted his lips together for a few seconds. When he didn't hear his father's reply he opened his mouth to shout once more. "We are going to be late!"

Upstairs, Toshiro Hitsugaya took the brown leather jacket of the hanger and threw it across to the chair next to where his wallet and keys were located at. Looking at the mirror one last time he check his hair and his overall appearance. Taking his cologne he sprayed it once then headed toward the stairs after grabbing all the things he needed for today's date.

It was important. Pretty much the day itself was important but adding an actual date, even if it is with a nine year old third wheel, it still was a date. he hadn't seen her in around a week. Both she and he had been busy with work or school. Thinking about it he didn't have much time at all since the day when he makes his debut once more to the Association was coming closer as well. It would be in March, the first Saturday. He sighed but his face brightened when he saw his son gleaming with pride and joy.

"Himori let's go." Taking Himori's small hand he walked out the door.

* * *

Karin took a deep breath before she could open the door to meet the two white haired people waiting for her outside the restaurant. she was nervous, more so than the first time she had a date with them.

_What is wrong with me? I am the freaking BBF in an association where you deal with assassins and such...argh. Calm down._

She imagined herself being in a garden with her favorite flower, the Rose of Sharon. Forcing herself, she stepped out of the car to greet Himori and his...father.

His damn father, who in fact had to be so dead-grorgeous with his white hair and mesmerizing turquoise eyes. It was sometimes annoying.

_I mean seriously did he really have to be that hot?_

* * *

She was walking toward them. His heart sped faster as the distance between them lessened.

Damn she was beautiful. He couldn't keep eyes off her. The way she walked was as if she was calling him, beckoning him to come closer to her. She was telling her to touch her, to feel her beneath his skin. He held his breath in. Despite being it cliche, he had to admit she was breath taking.

Toshiro Hitsugaya only gaped at her throughout dinner. Though responding and laughing along with his son and Karin, he wasn't quite with them. He was too in thought about Karin but there were other matters. Even in the midst of all his worries that were piling up he was still mostly concerned about Karin.

He realized that he had considerably missed her. He did not realize his reaching his hand and the yearning beneath his skin, itching for the chance to devour her again. As his cool skin touched her slightly warm palm, karin looked up in surprise. Toshiro broke out of his 'trance' and tried to give some excuse. "I-I thought I was dreaming for a second..." he sighed, "That must sound like a pity excuse to you."

"No...my sister does that sometimes, so it isn't that bad of an excuse. Sometimes I loose my thoughts and I don't know why I was there...!" She was laughing. His embarassment was gone as soon as her laughter filled his ears. It was sweet and heart-warming. he felt as if he could fly.

There were butterflies in his stomach. Even as the dinner ended and he had the butterflies bothering him. They had parted ways with a kiss, it was not to deep but not a short dab. It had a lingering moment, though it was brief, it was there. As he drove to his house he checked the time it was 9 pm, the time had passed much faster than he had expected. Toshiro quickly looked back to check on Himori, he was asleep.

Then his eyes had seen a glimpse of a silver box. Focusing on the box without being taking his eyes off the empty streets, he remembered what the box contained. It was something that he had bought for Karin because of Valentine's Day and he had forgot it in the car.

"Damn..." Toshiro muttered it very softly so that Himori wouldn't hear it. "Are you stupid? How could you forget?"

He needed to think of something quick or the whole point of this special day was for naught.

* * *

Karin was in her room digging through her bag. Her hand slipped pass by something pointy and smooth. Digging the object of her bag, she looked at it for a minute debating what was in the box. Her head went from side to side guessing and eliminating wrong and right answers until she realized that it was the box of chocolate that she made to give Toshiro Hitsugaya.

_Damn_...

Grabbing a sweater and sweats she ran out. As she came close to a magnificent tree she slowed down into a jog then into a complete stop next to a muss of white hair. Toshiro Hitsugaya turned around to face Karin with a small smile. He looked relaxed, as if he was waiting and he knew. Karin raised her hand to Toshiro's face, in her hand was a small, neatly wrapped box. He took it silently and held it in one of his hand. Toshiro raised his hand to motion her closer and waited for Karin to slowly walk toward him. After placing the box into his pockets, he pulled her toward him.

Karin felt a slight weight on her neck, looking down she saw a beautiful necklace with a dragon on it. It was blue and and had crimson eyes. The dragon was small, it looked like a normal necklace but it wasn't. Karin raised her head to meet Toshiro's teal eyes. He had a sad but hopeful smile.

* * *

_Shit..._

A flash of pain hit Mike's heart as he stared at Karin. She was with him. This wasn't good. No it was going to be one hell of a roller coaster. He turned around and walked away from the two. He was trouble but it wasn't only the white haired man but also him. His existence was trouble for Karin.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the only son of the deceased captain of 10th group and the CEO of Hyourinmaru Designs Co., the man who stands in everyone's way and also the reason of Momo's return.

You are trouble for all of us, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Cheh, he got something from Karin too.

* * *

So this was Valentine's Day...THIS was one of the chapters that are worse than fillers...  
i really hated this chapter except for the fact that we know a little more about Karin's painful past, hopefully it wasn't too bad for the readers. NEXT chapter though is different, the AAM part 1 (it is divided into 3 parts or more, hopefully just three), since I have finished writing it, it should b posted soon after proofreading it. If this is not posted by this friday or saturday, it is because I have posted A SPY'S LOVE AFFAIR, which is the M HITSUKARIN. Please read that one too!

Below is the two preview first will be the AAM Part 1

* * *

Annual Association Meeting Part 1 preview

He gripped the gun next to him as he looked at the clothes that laid before him. that didn't matter at this moment though. Something else was on his mind. Something more than the AAM or the Association...

He turned around and gaped at the scene.

The door opened slowly and they heard the clattering stop and all eyes turned toward them. One girl hid behind another girl and peered from her shoulder looking at the crowd while holding unto a weak-looking man's hand. Another had a scowl but was soon replaced by a loving smile at the petite girl next to him. Then from the behind a stoic man with a…no, everything about him was noble but the couple at the very front was worse, they were sparkling, sparkling! Who sparkles?

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A Spy's Love Affair**: this is a one shot but I love the idea of a spy story!, it is M and HITSUKARIN!

"Why did I choose this job?" he groaned. "Oh, that's right. It chose me…" after a few seconds of analyzing his situation, he looked up waiting for the opponent's next move. The bullets were dying out, getting less frequent. He shook his white hair lightly with his hands and then wiped the moisture on his face. He stood up from his crouched position and pressed once more to call his partner.

"No…"

"Toshiro."

"No"

"But"

"I said NO!" he growled. Picking her up, he briskly dropped her on the bed and trapped her with his body. He held her hands over her head as they had a stare off. "Karin"

* * *

I hope to see you soon!


	22. Annual Association Meeting AAM part 1

The Annual Association Meeting

It was coming, day by day, closer and closer. Toshiro Hitsugaya felt it in his heart. Burdening him and weighing heavily on his heart.

He knew it was coming since many years ago, even when he was a child but, now, it felt too real. His thoughts were muddled. Also, confusing and chaotic, it would happen soon, very soon. The meeting will take place and part of it would hold him as the Head of Hitsugaya Clan and the leader of 10th faction of the 'Association'. Now it was getting harder and harder. He knew, that the little chance that he has was now slowly but steadily diminishing into minuscule dust.

_Karin…with Karin_

The chance will be gone, forever. He could not dare to bring her into this, a place of darkness.

* * *

Karin sat down at the pagoda-looking building. She wondered how this place was even built underneath this store. Plus it was lit up so well-24/7.

She was tired. The training had been on for hours. Yoruichi was really making her work. It had been months. She hadn't been in a single mission since the last mission. It was probably because of Byakuya, not allowing her any missions to come to her, but he wasn't the only one who was blocking any missions to come her way. Despite the absence and 'break' she was always willing to help. But no, she had to be related to one of the strongest, youngest and most famous member of the Association. Her life was absolutely swell and wonderful. It was great having a brother to compare to-not.

BUT she was absolutely bored.

Karin let her neck loosen and hung her head and relaxed. She opened her eyes as she felt a presence behind her. She swung around to find her, teacher, aunt, and godmother eating a Popsicle and peering down at her.

"Calm down, Karin. It's just me. Do you want one?" Yoruichi sat down next to Karin and handed her a grape Popsicle.

Taking the Popsicle Karin popped it in to her mouth. "Have you seen Ichi-nii?"

"Hmmm, Ichigo…no, probably at a mission." Karin abruptly turned to Yoruichi.

Shaking her head slowly, "Rukia isn't going to like it."

"If I remember, this mission, Rukia suggested it." She shrugged as she said.

"Why would Rukia-it was my mission wasn't it." it was a fact not a question. Karin knew why Ichigo was 'MIA' for the past week; it was because he was taking all of her missions for her. Karin began to stand up, she was going to give him a bashing and when she was done with him, no one will recognize him, not even Rukia who knows every inch of his body. "Why that-!"

"Karin." Yoruichi spoke clearly and softly. "It was because of the last mission." As she said the last sentence, she turned to Karin with soft eyes. For once, the eyes were not jokingly and bright but soft and serious.

"I know but still-" she bit her lip as her aunt cut her off.

"Karin you almost died."

"…"

"Karin you wanted a normal life. Forget it, the Bloody Black Flower is gone, for now. Just concentrate on your 'normal' life."

_Enjoy it while it lasts, Karin…because it will not always be like this._

Yoruichi's thoughts wandered away into the short meeting she had several months before.

* * *

-**Flashback**-

"Yoruichi-sama, the vice captain will speak to you. She will be out soon. Again I'm sorry the captain isn't here." Yoruichi gave a wiry smile. The secretary flinched. Smile was gentle but lethal.

"It's fine. I came to speak to Rangiku anyway." As the secretary left Yoruichi took a seat on a white leather sofa and looked around the mansion. The 10th faction's captain's skills as an architecture was highly well-known. _A little lacking in decoration though…_

"Yoruichi!" a big bosomed woman was heading toward her. "How are you?"

Yrouichi smiled and answred back. "I'm fine, you?"

"So, so, it's life." She shrugged her shoulders. "What did you need to talk about? There must be a reason why you came to visit a humble person such as myself."

"Heh, you are so not humble. That is not you." Yoruichi smiled but turned serious when the laughter died out. "What is up with your Captain?"

"The Captain, what of the Captain?" Rangiku picked up the cup filled with sake and sipped it. "Why are you asking of him?"

"There is something that concerns me but that doesn't matter." Yoruichi retied her hair as she spoke. "Anyway, Ran-chan, you know my god-daughters, yes?"

"Oh, the 'silent flower that kills' or the BBF or Bloody Black Flower...hmmm but isn't the flowers that she leaves white. Yeah, I know her and the sweet Yuzu chan." She leaned back into the chair, content with how the alchohol filled her stomache slowly burning her. "I met Yuzu but never the famous Bloody Black Flower. Though since they are twins they look alike or the same, imgine Yuzu's face and the personality to kill." she laughed at the thought. "I **got** to see that!"

"What hair does Yuzu have?"

Rangiku's eyebow knitted together at the odd question. "Hair, why do you ask?"

"Just answer it"

"Yellowish brown, but it is light, more like the color tan." She snapped her fingers together. "Also Yuzu has a very typical 'girl next door' face and huge bubbly eyes. SO CUTE!"

"What do you think Karin looks like?" She gulped the sake down and poured herself another. "Guess?"

"I'm not sure, but I heard rumors."

"Rumors?"

"yeah, but just rumors and they are all different too."One talked about her body being gracious and thin but voluptuous and hot and toned. I heard that her skin was pale close to Yuzu, but still paler...then there was her eyesbeing black as the infinte space above or abyss, depending on the gender and her hair being light colored or bright or something about multicolor but I highly doubt that. Now there was something about her smile..." She paused. She was in deep thought.

All this time Yoruichi just watched Rangiku rant. "..."

"Oh that her smile was heavenly...but, it is really rare and that means BAD omen."

"Bad omen?" Then she blinked before continuing into a undying laughing fit. "Karin smiling equals to bad omen?" She was dying of laughter now. "How did _that_ come to be in the rumors, her smile is rare but bad omen?"

Rangiku only stared at Yoruichi dying of laughter, literally. "What, is it wrong?"

"No, some are right on true and some are OK but bad omen, seriously? Well, any how have you ever seen her?"

"No but I'm just guessing that it is Yuzu with black hair."

_Does she really think that?_ "So, you have never actually seen my cute Karin. Not even at the Association Meetings?"

"No, I have seen the back, she has really nice, long black hair. It's super straight too!"

"What about your captain? Has he seen the twins?"

"No, the Captain hasn't been 'active' for a while and you know him, he doesn't like to go be in so much to these events. Besides he hasn't been MIA for the past nine years." Then she remembered the first question regarding her Captain. "What is this about my Captain though?"

"There is this thing that is going around and it has come to my attention. I'm not sure if I should be worrying or be concerned about but it is good to be cautious." She sighed and leaned into the chair. With her eyes closed she continued. "Has Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro forgotten about Momo?"

She gasped. "Momo, even I don't know that. Captain had a hard time, you know." Her eyes lost the usual gleam it had. "These past nine years was distant. He still, even now, isn't fully back to his original self. He is better but still, not the same." Then she achieved her original chirpiness. "Then he got a girl! She is quite a beauty, young and pretty! How I envy her."

"Girl, what is this about a girl?" Yoruichi opened her eyes. Here it comes...

"This beautiful girl named...hey, Yoruichi?"

"yes" Her eyebrows arched.

"Do you have a picture of Karin?" Yoruichi, after rummaging her wallet, threw a square tabloid picture across the table. It landed softly on Rangiku's lap. Rangiku's blue eyes grew wide with excitement. "OMG, OMG, OMG! This is Karin!" Her hands were frantic and everywhere, slapping the air. "This is her! Oh, shit! The Bloody Black Flower, Karin, eek, Yuzu's twin sister!"

Even Yoruichi wasn't expecting this reaction. She was shocked and amused at the same time. She stared at the strawberry blond haired woman, she waited until Rangiku was calmed. "So...what is this about Karin losing her pureness to one white haired person named Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Rangiku gulped. Sweat was pouring out of her, literally. "Now, what I want to know is what his feelings are toward my little girl."

"..."

-**flashback** –(end)

* * *

And that was before the planning for this event.

"Normal life? I wonder what that is?" When she got no answer she turned to her god-mother, and that was odd since Yoruichi always, ALWAYS, had something to say. "What's wrong?"

"nothing is wrong. Just contemplating whether what I should do." She hesitated to continue but she knew that Ran wasn't going to like it if Karin wasn't going. It would be so not according to 'Operations HitsuKarin'. It was rather odd her friend. "Karin, will you be going to the Annual Association Meeting?"

"The meeting?" How odd why would she ask me that… "No, why do you ask? I haven't thought about it."

"Karin I think you should go. Besides don't you miss others, you are going to meet them at the meeting. I know Nanao misses you since you did not go last year."

Karin watched her Aunt speak of the AAM or Annual Association Meeting. The AAM was just a yearly happening that wasn't a meeting but a party for the Associations to get drunk, especially liked by the vice captain of the tenth faction and the Captain Kyoraku, if he didn't have Nanao, would probably make alcohol his lover. That excludes several people but other than those few it was just a drinking party for the members. Karin stayed silent to pretend if she was thinking about her decision. She did not want to help the drunkards to get home nor did she wanted to deal with a drunken Kenpachi or who would either want to fight with her or Ichigo, and right now she didn't want either. "They'll survive without me."

Before Yoruichi could push Karin more to go to the Meeting, Yuzu came running toward them. She would stop. Karin had made her decision and it wasn't going to budge…unless Yuzu attacked her as well. She smiled. She would tell Yuzu before she leaves. The Meeting wasn't until 8 pm. She had more than five hours and that was plenty. Orihime had gotten the dress ready and Rukia the accessory so with Yuzu's help Karin would be persuaded and be dressed, with makeup and all in two hours…so there was plenty, plenty of time. And hope…hope

"Karin !" Yuzu shouted, all happy and cheery.

"Yuzu, why are you down here? You never like to come down here." It was odd seeing Yuzu here at the training center. It was filled to much with bruises and pain, though it wasn't her herself that went through the pain, it was Karin and Ichigo. "You could have called me."

"I know but I wanted to give you food in person."

"Are you sure?" Karin watched Yuzu's furious nods. "One hundred percent honest? Are you sure it's not because of Hana over there?" Karin teased. She laughed and poked her continuously as Yuzu's face turned bright red.

"Karin, stop!" She handed Karin the food. "I'm going to talk to him. Be back soon." Yuzu ran to Hana as fast as she could. Karin watched her sister in chaos in front of her, also, shy boyfriend. She wondered how Hana even got the courage to ask Yuzu.

Karin just smiled and continued to look at her younger sister. Yoruichi stood up shortly and left for the couple ahead of her. Karin watched Yoruichi strut toward the shy couple. They blushed deeply as Yoruichi spoke to them. Though she could not hear what was being said, Karin could only imagine what obvious thing were said to the two to make them go tomatoes.

_Hopefully it won't lead into going to the AAM. I don't really feel like going this year. _

She thought carefully as she felt deeply that she had to go, as if it was fate. Finding this unnecessary, she ignored the warning.

There was supposed to be a new Captain that would take over the Tenth Squad. Did it really matter to her though? She didn't know why but she felt very familiar to the group, despite not having too much contact with them. She was in the Squad Two, which specialized in sneak attacks and most stealth and assassin missions. She didn't understand why she had these unfamiliar feelings. She shouldn't no, didn't really care about the Captain or leader of Squad Ten. It was odd. Ever since the dreams, that had started again. She felt this ominous premonitions looming over her. It was as if it is a warning a sign for the future.

She sighed. _What will happen today?_

* * *

He gripped the gun next to him as he looked at the clothes that laid before him. that didn't matter at this moment though. Something else was on his mind. Something more than the AAM or the Association...

The face, the face he had just realized, the details that he had forgotten was placing an aching feeling in his chest. It was painful, more than he thought. His thoughts went to that familiar face. his thoughts went to her face that would look at him with her soft gray eyes. Her eyes would gleam with pride and with strength but more than that they would gleam with hidden care. He put pressure on his chest as the burden in his chest got heavier and heavier.

_What would she do? What am I going to do? Shit!_

It was closer. The time was getting closer and closer. He had to get ready. Toshiro took the clothes and began to dress slowly, lagging the time that would never stop moving forward.

* * *

The Main Hall located in the Organizations mansion was packed. There were people everywhere, drinking, eating and talking. They were all people he knew except a few unknown people. It had been nine years. It hadn't change in appearance but the feel had changed. It felt more closer…somehow closer but he couldn't find the word to finish his thoughts.

"Toshiro, How are you?" It was the 13th Captain and…he was exactly the same but less sickly that's a good sign, no. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Ukitake, I'm good. You seem to be more…lively." The word wasn't a pinnacle choice but it would do.

"I am, I am." He chuckled. "Nemu is helping me." He glanced at the tall woman talking to Matsumoto.

"Nemu, since when?" interesting… "I thought that the 12th Division tends to be 'solo'." His eyebrow arched at the thought of the 12th Division helping...anyone.

"This is a special case. She is not like her father." He spoke softly so that Captain Kurotsuchi wouldn't hear. "She has a lot to learn but she is very interested in things other than her father's odd experiments unlike her father."

"Whose father?" They both flinched before looking behind to find the spoken father behind them holding his glass cup of wine. "Ukitake. Hitsugaya."

"no one, we were talking about-"

"We were talking about Himori." Toshiro interrupted Ukitake. Toshiro could see the wink or twinkle in his eyes as he spoke.

"Your son…" He pointed at Toshiro. "haven't seen him. I would like to do some examination on him…"

A strong gentle womanly voice spoke behind them. "I think that is unnecessary. If it is a medical examination I shall do it, he came to my hospital once begore anyway." When all three turned around, the stared at the woman standing before them. She was one of the oldest Captain of this place yet, more Toshiro, she had not changed at all. Nope, she looked as if she was 30 not whatever she was. She might kill me if I gave her an age…I am too young to die.

"hmph!"

Ukitake gave a small bow. "Unohana you look lovely."

"Thank you." She replied. Then she pointed at Toshiro. "You have not changed Captain."

"Thank you. You also have not changed." Toshiro gave her a disheartening smile. Smiling was not his thing.

"if you will excuse me I have to attend to some things. I will see you all later." She walked away.

"Hmph…women."

"I heard that Captain Kurotsuchi." She spoke without even looking back. Her voice was low and soft.

Then the talk continued between Toshiro and Ukitake and even the drunk Captain came to congratulate Toshiro. Though he doubted that he knew what he was talking about. The place was loud and always in motion, people disappeared and people reappeared. That's what they do. Their job of a assassin was so now and then.

Ukitake talked and he listened. He liked talking to this man. It wasn't because he knew Toshiro's father but because of the same hair and kindness that is always true, not fake. Then to Toshiro's dismay the talking stopped and everything went still. He didn't turn around until it was really noticeable and it sparked a curiosity in him that he could not ignore.

He turned around and gaped at the scene. His jaw was starting to ache.

* * *

The door opened slowly and they heard the clattering stop and all eyes turned toward them. One girl hid behind another girl and peered from her shoulder looking at the crowd while holding unto a weak-looking man's hand. Another had a scowl but was soon replaced by a loving smile at the petite girl next to him. Then from the behind a stoic man with a…no, everything about him was noble but the couple at the very front was worse, they were sparkling, sparkling! Who sparkles?

The girl in the middle who was protecting the timid girl behind her knew why the crowds were all eyes at them. She knew, she just knew, she should have not come here, more than that with this group. This was horrible and obviously annoying in her mind.

Toshiro gaped at the scene, his mouth couldn't close and shock in his eyes wouldn't go away. He heard the mutters. Some were controversial and some were interesting but nonetheless...it was a newsflash. And it would make the cover and front page of every newspaper and magazine but oh wait, this was a mob association, never mind.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I sure did! Well AAM part 2 should be entertaining as well! I'm excited aren't you?

Then please,** R&R!** if there are spelling mistakes..sorry that was my fault I forgot to spell check for the final time...

I have also posted A Spy's Love Affair, this is another M so HITSUKARIN fans should read and tell me what u think about it. I have posted both because I will take the August off for family vacation and such BUT during that time I will type hard!

THANK YOU!

-journeyHK826-


	23. AAM part 2

I'm sorry that I had to take a break from fanfiction because of a family urgency and vacation. Since I am back and also in school as well, I will try my best to update, but I am glad to be back! hopefully there aren't too many mistakes...

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!

* * *

**AAM (part 2)**

She could not believe what was happening to her. _This wasn't happening no…why ME!_

Karin looked at herself and frowned. It was horrifying. Her face felt heavy and stretched. Her eyelids were about to close and never again be opened because of the weight. On top of that her ears were stretching beyond they normally are supposed to. It was ridiculous. She looked like a clown and a hostess mixed together. Think about that. That is not the pair to mix up. That is just messed up.

_Ugh_…

Now the appearance and the clothes she was wearing was another thing as well. The dress was faint turquoise, which she liked, but it was too short for her taste. There was cleavage, of course. Her breast felt exposed, too exposed. The dress was a tube with sleeves that didn't act like sleeves, it just hung loose as if it the person who made it didn't know what to do with the extra scrap, so they just sewed it on. The dress was tight, especially the upper top-her boobs. She couldn't breathe. Then at the ends of her breasts to down to her mid thigh the dress flowed down according to her curves. She was wearing pale beige stockings that were laced with flower details, her signature flower the Rose of Sharon, which was quite rare to see. On top of that she was wearing white KILLER HEELS. That was the top deal. They could literally kill someone. One poke or hit BAM you're dead, and that's how killer it was.

* * *

On top of that the horrific thing about the situation she was in was because of the group she was traveling with. No it wasn't just strawberry and rabbit but it was more than the two couple. For example, Yuzu had said before leaving for the car, 'more the merrier and the merrier the better'. A cliché saying but Yuzu loved to say it.

_Why? Why them?_

She shook her head in disapproval. Karin just knew how this was going to go down. This was the group that was calling and causes trouble. Well except for Hana and Yuzu but other than that, something was bound to happen. Just thinking about the group was troubling. There were total 8 people: Karin, Yuzu, Hana, Yoruichi, Urahara, Rukia, Ichigo, and Byakuya.

Karin got in the car carefully so that she won't fall down or trip. She sat next to Yuzu and Rukia. It was nice because they were pretty calm. Hopefully she won't run away during the party because if she did she might be killed by both Yuzu and Yoruichi. She chose to ignore it though…

If things went well, nothing too bad, hopefully, will happen. She still enjoyed the ride though. It was with her family. It was the thing that she wanted to protect and is still is. This was her life and will always be her life.

"Home, sweet home…" Karin spoke in a sarcastic, bored voice.

_My favorite place on earth…glad to be back…_

Yuzu stabbed her with her elbow, making Karin frown at her in the most, perverse way she could think/make. Yuzu gave her sister the same face.

"Karin, stop it!" Karin was pulling at her dress, nonstop. After she pulled it down, she would pull it down again. She wouldn't' stop. The dress wasn't the only thing that was bothering her; everything about her at the moment was killing her mentally. She felt as if she was swimming in acid. Don't say that."

"I wasn't mean. It just came out." Karin put on an innocent face.

Just as Yuzu was about to rebut against her sister's childish actions she was interrupted by a loud, haughty feminine voice. "Yuzu, Karin, over here!" Yoruichi came running over. Though it is a wonder how she ran in that dress. It looked as if the strings keeping the dress on her could break any second. Karin studied the dress now, since she wasn't able to see it in the car. "Come on, we are already late."

"Who cares…?"

"Karin, we are late because of you so don't complain!" Yoruichi pointed at Karin. She turned around to run back to her husband.

Karin sighed and walked toward the group who were waiting for them. She noticed the butler-people staring at them. Who wouldn't? Drop dead gorgeous people were in a group walking toward them. It wasn't everyday eight all hot, sexy people were walking toward them with posse and charisma. They shined. Besides, all of them were lethal, literally.

"N…n…ame?" The 'brave' one asked. He gulped and very noticeably.

"Do you need all or just one?" Yoruichi spoke.

He stared at her with his jaw wide open. He called for someone with his hands. Seeing her co-worker wave at her frantically, she rushed over. "What?" she glared at him. Turning toward the group, "Is there anything you need?"

This time Rukia spoke giving pity to the man since she knew just how scary and nerve-wrecking to full on talk to Yoruichi. "Hi, she, no we wanted to know if we had to give you all our names or is one all right." Rukia gave her a small smile.

"Rukia, let's go back. If they don't know who we are they haven't exactly done their jobs. They don't even need us here…" Ichigo spoke nonchantally, he was obviously bored.

She hissed at him. "I didn't get all dressed up just to go back." She pointed at him. "And you, why couldn't you just be interested for once! You are the Captain of 5th division!" Then she lost it. The couple was not bickering in a far distant galaxy.

Yuzu nudged to Karin. Karin rolled her eyes and took control before Yoruichi could interrupt and make even the girl nervous. She placed her hair behind her ears. Flashing her gray eyes at the female worker she asked the same question again. "So…do you want all our names or is one enough." Karin's eyes weren't modest. No, they were fierce. She wasn't in the mood. She wasn't even in the hall and she was having a bad time. She was so not in the mood.

_Cheeky worker…_

The female's stare wasn't yielding either. Karin liked this girl. She was strong-willed and knew how to hold her ground. "If you are not invited or part of this event, please leave." she gave Karin a fake smile.

This made Karin chuckle. It was funny. This female worker really didn't know who they were. It wasn't everyday someone crossed their paths with her or anybody else. She walked forward toward the worker. "My name is Karin. What's your name?"

The worker stepped back because of instinct. She was ignoring the gut feeling that told her to run away or suck up to her. "Mary"

"Mary, I like you. You're strong." Karin's hand slammed against the wall as she stared into the girl's blue eyes. "Did you know the man that was here before is gone, isn't it weird that just five seconds ago he was here." Before she could go on she was interrupted by a gentle hand. She turned around. It was Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Karin, maybe I should…" Karin backed away as another voice broke out. It was shouting for a person in this group.

"Captain Kuchiki, I was looking for you!" The man ran with his fiery red hair flying. When he arrived he was breathing hard. "Why have you not gone in? Hey, Karin, but thinking about it, why haven't all of you gone in?" Then he walked over to greet the rest beginning with Yuzu. Karin noticed the Mary flinch and go frozen. She couldn't help but laugh out loud. When Renji turned toward her, Karin shook her head in denial. "Mary, why haven't you let them in and what happened to Tim?"

She was frozen. Yep, to the core, she was stiff. Karin fought the urge to poke her if she was still human. Then she finally spoke. "C…aptain…Kuchiki?"

"AH! She spoke." Karin jested with her signature grin on her pale face. She received an eyebrow tilt from Renji. Noticing this she dismissed it. "Nothing…nothing"

The door opened as Mary absent mindedly motioned for the door to be opened. "It will take a few moments. It needs to be unlocked. Please go ahead for the door to open."

Karin felt bad for her. Even she would be scared if she messed with one of them but to bad for Karin that she is one of them. "I'll tell you the names. You go on ahead." She turned to the still stiff girl. "Hey, you ok? So how do you want me to tell you, in last name order or in couple wise?"

"Huh?"

"The names of our group, how do you want them?"

"Oh! Any way or order is good. Please whichever is easier for you?"

Karin smiled at her. She pitied her. Mary was definitely trying to suck up. "All right, here we go. Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, Hanataro Yamada, let's see uh, Yoruichi Shinoin, Kisuke Urahara, and the three Kurosaki siblings."

"Who?"

This time Karin was stunned. She looked at the girl with curious eyes. "What do you mean 'who'?"

"The Kurosaki siblings…are they here?" There was some hope lighting in her pupils. This was interesting.

"You want me to say the names…fine. Ichigo Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki and me, Karin Kurosaki." Karin stated with an uninterested voice.

"Really, they are here!" The girl clasped Karin's hands together. "Are they really here?"

Why is her voice so high-pitched? Then again why is she so excited? "Well…you are staring at one."

The hands dropped with the jaw. Mary once again was frozen stiff. As few seconds passed Karin just left her to adjust.

When she arrived to the group she asked for a report. "Are we not going to go in?"

"They are opening the doors, it won't take too long." Renji replied.

"Heh."

Then the doors opened to reveal the world she had missed out on.

_Let the games begin…_

* * *

_It had been them. It had been them! I can't believe I had acted so rude to them. Shit! I'm good as murdered…_

Mary was holding her head with the mouth open. She was frustrated and sad. It was depressing that after the long awaited moments, she had finally met someone from the infamous Kurosaki family. Not only had she met one, she had met all three of them.

She knew they were impressive people, every single one of them, but it did not come into her mind that the group they would be traveling with would been more than impressive as well. They were with another captain, who was known for his stoic hotness and amazing-ness. The couple next to them was, now she realized, the former captains of the second and 12th division.

_WOW! I got slammed to the wall by Karin Kurosaki. The Bloody Black Flower…the attractive but deadly woman of the associate. She wasn't hot or sexy or pretty or cute but she had posse and charisma and an amazing smile. She was attractive. I talked to her! I am in bliss! And her sister, wow she is so cute. Rukia Kuchiki was gorgeous; she was the pretty one in the group. Lastly Ms. Yoruichi, wow, she is the sexy one of the group. And all the men are steaming hot and indescribably sexy except for one. He was the sweet and gentle type, which was why he is so perfect for Karin Kurosaki's sister, Yuzu Kurosaki. Hanataro Yamada one of the most well known doctors, the former captain of 12__th__ division, the one who created the whole Research department Captain Kuchiki the hotness and just so noble and lastly the leader of the Kurosaki group, also a doctor to boot, Ichigo Kurosaki the hot, cute sexy one, wow if only I could have one night with one of them… _

She had been excited and hopeful when she saw their names on the list. She was actually in bliss. She had to check and double and triple check the list to make sure it wasn't a dream. She even seen the pictures next to the name but it was so small and the tiny picture was so pixilated that she couldn't exactly see the details. But that wasn't needed now; she had seen the real and living Kurosaki siblings. Plus by meeting them she saw famous people for their beauty, wealth, power and strength.

Tonight is **the** night indeed…


	24. AAM part 3

**AAM part 3**

Then the doors opened to reveal the world she had missed out on.

**_Let the games begin…_**

They were strutting, literally strutting. Like models, they were models walking the aisle. Really how perfect could they get? Everyone was staring, everyone except the Captains and some of the Lieutenants. They were staring at the nine people walking in the grand door. Toshiro also didn't gape or even turn toward the commotion until it annoyed him too much. Finally annoyed he turned around to face the nine people walking toward the center of the hall. Also he couldn't stop his piqued interests.

He understood why all the rest were surprised and in awe but he wasn't the type to gape. He had his pride as a father and captain. He reviewed the group to find nine people. He knew Kuchiki and Kurosaki and the vice captain of 6th division. He also saw the old couple, then the doctor who healed his son. The two girls he was only able to see their back. He didn't mind them any longer and let the party go on. he had other stuff to worry about.

* * *

"Karin, how are you?" A pair of arms attacked Karin. "I haven't seen you so long!" Karin turned around to find Nanao in her simple black shoulder dress. It was so her, a formal business attire at a party, but nice to look at.

"Nanao, I'm fine, been a little busy with school but I'm adjusting."

"School...I understand. Wait...Karin I'm going to get something to eat."

"All right!" Nanao came back with some cookies. It was Orange Marmalade jam on top of the sugar cookie. "Your favorite?"

"Karin you know I can't help myself. It is an addiction. Though I really should stop."

"Nanao, how is Captain and you? Any better than last three-four years?" Karin had hopes. Besides Nanao needed some other romance than the 8th Captain's corny, sexual flirtations.

"No..." Nanao looked sad as she munched on her cookie. "It is less but then Captain has gotten some girl from the 3rd division. They have a **thing**. What is a thing anyway?" She looked at Karin with her sad eyes. "It would have been better if I had you with me to support. Oh, but I am glad that you still care!"

"I know...it is my fault. Just so much stuff. I'm working on my graduation. Oh, you will come to my graduation right?"

"Yes, I will. Besides right now your studies are too important for you to be worrying about my love life. Enough about me, how about you? Do you have anyone you are interested...? You are twenty one. You need some love in your young life!" Nanao needed to tread carefully on this topic.

"I do...but it isn't a big deal. I'm still exploring." Karin chuckled. "My young life? You are only 5 years older than me. Get some mid-twenties action!"

"Karin!" They bursted out laughing.

Karin missed them. She had really missed the moments she had with the people here. She was home and she was now deeply regretting her decision to run away from this world.

* * *

The party was the same as any other party and affairs. it consisted of drunk people and wandering people trying to mingle. Toshiro Hitsugaya downed his non-alcoholic drink and walked away from the crowds. It was getting late and boring. It was a typical party, nothing too special or common.

_If they don't start the damn announcements I will jump out of this balcony, which obviously wouldn't kill me, and disappear for another ten years._

He looked out side to see stars shining brightly. He looked at the full moon, so round and full, moaning for attention. in the distance he could hear whispers and mumbles of the party. Some were people he knew, others new and unknown. He was hearing things. This whole night he was hearing Karin's name and her sweet laughter but he knew it couldn't be, it was only a figment of his imagination. It seemed so lonely without her presence. He didn't realize what he was into now. when it came up in his mind early two years ago, it was some idea that he had just casted aside for it wasn't much importance. He had thought that it wasn't a principle or factor worth mentioning to Karin.

"Karin!" He turned around looking frantically around at the crowds. He was sure, the voice was crisp and alive, it had come from somewhere inside the vast ballroom. But the coincidence would be too much, it wasn't possible.

_Was it?_

* * *

"Karin!" Karin Kurosaki turned around for the millionth time. No, it was a millionth time but still it felt like it. She found herself attacked by a set of boobs. Not only that, she couldn't breathe. It was suffocating her to be without breath.

"Rangiku...your boobs got bigger, didn't they?"

"No, You are exaggerating...silly Karin!" She scrutinized her boobs until she came to a conclusion. "No, actually I think they go smaller."

"all right, it is nice to see you."

"Hey Karin, are you '**KK_fan'**?

"Yeah, wait, " Karin held her hands up, "Why are you asking me this? And how do you know this?"

"Well we talk to each other..."

"Oh, HEEEELLLL no, are you telling me that-no, don't say it. We are not going to talk about this anymore. This is confidential, from my sister, and others, ESPECIALLY Ichigo. GOT IT!" Karin hissed.

Matsumoto tensed up in defense, and whined saying, "I won't, Karin you know I won't, don't you believe me?"

"no." Karin turned her head away from her. "why should I?"

"Eek, how cruel!"

"You ratted me out last time." She watched Rangiku's puppy face with ease, it didn't affect her. "And to who-Byakuya! Anyone but him, even Ichigo is better!" She rolled her eyes but soon stopped as she considered the two men in her life. "Scratch that, they are pretty much the same."

"It wasn't my fault...Yoruichi was egging me and the 6th captain just happened to pass us. Honestly he was eavesdropping on us."

"In his own house?" Karin had a doubtful look on her make-up made face. "Come on, Ran..."

"In my defense, he is too overprotective. BESIDES he should know that he shouldn't spy on two girls gossiping."

"Who is?" A very gorgeous, deep voice was heard by the two chattering women. They turned around to see Byakuya Kuchiki standing before them in his awesome (lol), noble glory. "What would two ladies talk about at a night like this? Especially in a meeting such as this Annual Association Meeting." His eyes went back and forth from Karin to Rangiku, in a very sexy way, which originally wasn't intended to be but because he was Byakuya Kuchiki, it turned out into something sexy. "Lietenant Matsumoto, Gin is looking for you. Karin, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, well then I will excuse myself. Bye Karin." Karin could see the smug smile hidden on Rangiku's beautiful face. Rangiku gave a curt wave and briskly walked away to look for Gin.

"What is it that you need from me?" Karin looked up to Byakuya who was, indeed, too tall for her. She loved to look at his face. It was nice, it was possibly because she was used to Ichigo's presence that Byakuya Kuchiki's noble presence did not 'affect' her as it may affect others. She didn't know but that was what others had said. She felt comfortable looking at his solemn face. Byakuya Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki was more alike than they prefered (the two people). That was highly the reason why she didn't mind Kuchiki's forlorn face. Besides, Karin liked his face. It was attractive and though she didn't want to admit it, the fact that Ichigo and Byakuya were similar, she liked how the two had the same aura. "Hey, Bya?"

"Yes Karin...but please don't call me that."

"You never minded before." Karin pouted her mouth. "You don't like me?"

"Not here." His gaze softened. "I have to tell you something." he pulled her further away from the busy noise. "I think Captain Yamamoto is planning to announce something today other than the return of the Tenth Captain, who had been absent for some time."

"Like what? i haven't been gone for ten years or something. It is just until I can finish my graduation and education. I was going to be returning in a few months."

"Yes, well I am not a hundred percent sure of what he will be talking about other than the usual meeting topics. He wants to speak about you. it could be since the Captain of the Tenth Faction is not associated with you yet. Your brother yes, but you no, so he may be taking this chance as a introduction to each other. Or he could be trying to ensure that you will be coming back to the Association. The Captain has been wary of a lot of loose strings and details lately. There is something going on."

"Sure..." Karin shrugged. "What can go wrong with tonight? A little introduction won't hurt." She tried to comfort Byakuya.

She needed to stop jinxing herself.

* * *

"Ran..." Rangiku jumped up in surprise and turned around to find her kitty partner behind her. "Look forward, Karin is looking, besides, we don't want to get caught when the First Captain is going to make his 'big' speech no?" Her eyes diverted to the scene in front of her as her mind and ears were all to Yoruichi. "How does it look for Karin and Toshiro...? Did they meet? They are bound to meet somewhere and hopefully soon."

"No, not that I know of. Captain had been gone for the half part of the party and Karin had been busy with catching up to do with everyone else.

"Attention everyone." The First Captain spoke with his deep old voice. He made it much more formal and business-like. " First welcome to the Annual Association Meeting. To all the Captains and the Lieutenants enjoy this time to the fullest, and of course, I am glad that our special force team was able to attend this year, all of them." He gave a look to Yoruichi who simply smiled, Urahara, who simply hid behind his fan, then to Karin who just acted as if she didn't see it. Yes it worked she felt guilty. "We will be going in the Ballroom where our meeting will commence. The reports will be handed and the presentations given. Remember **everyone** must be there. You may **not** leave during this Meeting." Turning around, "That is all, you have 30 minutes."

It went until exactly thirty minutes then the talking stopped and everyone walked in the Ballroom. Karin sat next to Yoruichi and her sister. Rangiku sat across from Yoruichi while her Captain sat next to her. in front of them was a vase of snacks and food. Sitting properly down, the First Captain silenced everyone and began the Meeting. "Welcome, again, and to those from last year welcome back. To the recent members or members who have came back from absence, welcome and I am glad that you were able to make it to this year's Annual Association Meeting." Taking his seat he sat down and motioned his Vice-Captain to begin his report, who sat across from him at the way other side of the room. The tables were a narrow 'C' shaped with the First Captain sitting alone at the very front.

The Vice Captain coughed to get everyone's attention. So he began the reports. Karin soon got annoyed with the reports and just day dreamed until Yoruichi stood up for her turn. It finally was coming to an end. "Our faction is fine, with Ichigo and Rukia being on the constant look out. We have several turns for the search, we haven't found anything regarding the drug that is going around. Urahara's research came up with characteristics similar to ecstasy and viagra, but this is worse, it affects **everyone**, any age, it seems to give a physical boost to whoever consumes it. There are multiple ways of getting affected by it. The obvious one being that it can be swallowed, injected and inhaled. The last way, inhaled, if by accident, affects the user the least. All should caution, this is getting popular in the BLACK DISTRICT. This concludes my report and Ichigo Kurosaki will continue his report in detail."

_So, she actually worked...nice._ Karin thought. She was shocked at the fact that Yoruichi being the cat she was actually did her homework. Nonetheless attend this year's AAM. Yoruichi wasn't the type to waste her time in pointless things.

* * *

_Heh, it's finally Ichigo's turn. It was actually surprising to see him here. i guess not that I can say since I haven't been here since ten years..._

Toshiro, in fact, had been shocked beyond his mind when he saw Ichigo, Rukia, his younger sister Yuzu, Yoruichi, Urahara, Byakuya, and Renji together walking in. Shocked but not apalled, just amused. It was a sight. Even he had to admit it. It was a shock considering the popular and several of the most well-known people in the Association coming, no strutting, together. Though it seemed he had saw someone else but he pushed the thought away for it was ridiculous even in his mind. No matter how much he wanted it. Would it happen? One in a million.

Hey, he could dream.

Cocking his head he listened to Ichigo's words.

"There was an attack several months ago. Though it was minimal, it makes me wonder why they were attacking me. It wasn't a coincidence, it was a professional assassin sent. She was good. This leads to another conclusion. The only one who knows of our existence are few, except the members themselves." He looked at his sister, Karin. Karin looked back bored. He tried to smile. "It has been years since Aizen ran away and brought trouble to us but it was peaceful after a year. Now what worries me is what this assassins want. The worse case scenario is that it involves Aizen." he sat back down. Rukia next to him held his hand. Glancing at her he gave her a small smile. He was getting riled up and seeing Rukia's worried face he controlled his emotions.

Karin tensed up as her brother's attitude changed and he was obviously alert. But that wasn't the reason why Karin was piqued by this conversation, it was the fact that Aizen's name came up and the recent attack her brother had received. She hadn't heard a single word about this. She listened carefully.

Aizen had left destroying the peace of the Association a little over 10 years ago. It was before she became involved in the Association as a member and BBF. He had taken down many of the rules and created chaos throughout the Associations. She remembered the huge dilemmas that faced them, it was not only the absence of the Tenth Faction's Captain, who was acting for his sickly father at that time, but also the betrayal. It was hell. Karin had to watch her back and Yuzu's for two years and Ichigo their's. It didn't turn to be a little better until after she became BBF and the official introduction of her and her brother as members took place that the Association became home. Karin knew, if Aizen decided to attack they had to be ready but it wasn't that, it was trouble.

The First Captain nodded in agreement but warily. Looking to his right and then to his left. Karin flinched when he looked at her. It wasn't good. He spoke in amusement but in total old seriousness. "Now, to start off, I would like to introduce our full re-instated member, Karin Kurosaki and the return of our 10th squad's Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Would the two stand."

They stood. At the same time, if it is important.

But it wasn't because the main captain asked her/him to. It was the names that came out of his mouth. It was not the owner's name but the opposites. The, oh so, familiar names that rang in their minds as it went through their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL! Wait, I was never not-instated...was I?" Karin's voice slowly died out as the words came out.

The chairs flew back and the tables shook a little at the abruptness of their actions.

HUH? I'm going crazy, wow. Shut up...fuck.

Then there is the orange strawberry who cursed out loud. "The-fuck?"

They both looked at Ichigo, who, in fact, was fuming. He was red. If only there were some green to complete his look. he would become a strawberry like his name.

Everyone else was amused with the reactions from the three people. Except Kuchiki who was not amused nor did he care much except for his brother in law cursing in front of the high levels of the Association.

* * *

"What a night..." Karin looked out the moon. The party resumed and now it was all games and booze. The Captain ended the Meeting and excused all to be calm and enjoy the night. There is supposed a meeting for the Captains regarding the Aizen issue and the opposition form unknown people. As soon as it ended Karin ran to the balcony to escape. She didn't know why she wanted to 'escape' but something urged her to run away. Was it from the truth? Was it from her fear of letting her double life to be known. Or was it that the efforts to run away from this responsibility she took when she was in her rebellious and naive years was wasted by a single night with an attractive man? She sighed and rested her head on the cool marbled railing.

"It was pretty bad wasn't it?"

Karin screeched and turned punch the intruder's face. it was reflected by his own hand. Then captured by the cool hands of her kidnapper, he pulled her away from view to the inner corners of the balcony, where it was further secluded and contained the entrance way to the rose garden. Though Karin knew that anyone that would approach her would be an association member and meant no harm, she acted on reflex. She quickly withdrew her hand and apologized. "Sorry"

"You ok, you are a little jumpy." He frowned. Karin's hand drew close to his handsome face. It was hot even with a frown.

"I'm fine. Do you want to walk?" She pointed to the rose garden. "We should talk...to sort things out..." He nodded.

The two started their walk slowly.

* * *

"Ichigo stop fidgeting..." Rukia was getting annoyed with her husband. He was anxious and nervous. He didn't like it. Though she knew why he was.

The man his little sister, Karin, was dating was nonetheless a Captain of the Association. She internally sighed. She should have told Ichigo but didn't. It was refrained to do so because she knew what her husband would do, since he was so predictable, and also that Yoruichi had insisted that it would be kept secret. Then there was Matsumoto, who would constantly check on her to see if there were any 'Ichigo problem', as she put it. There was something that bothered Rukia more than her husband's small actions. It was a woman. There was a woman in the 10th faction's Captain's past. It also related to the fact that he had a son. A son who is 9 or so, turning 10. There would be pain. Rukia let out a sigh. Hearing this Ichigo turned briskly around to study her. He was worried, she could tell by his expression. She shook her head. "It's just a headache."

Though she felt nauseas...it wasn't a headache but something more.

"You sure." Ichigo was unsure. He wasn't going to let go. " Rukia you have been like this since a month ago. You didn't have your Chappy chocolate in a week but had tripled the amount of juice boxes."

"Ichigo...please, can we sit..." She felt sick...ugh and hungry. She was a craving for Korean BBQ...? Why that, so random...but it sounds really good right now. RUkia thought.

"Sure, Rukia I am doing a check up tomorrow and if I can't figure it out we are going to Unohana and that is final. No whining." Ichigo stated and that was final especially when he was serious. She blushed. He lifted her up princess style.

Do people who have been together for more than 12 years still blush? Though they did only get recently get married.

* * *

"I see. Karin do you have anything you want to know of me?" Toshiro asked. She had talked the thirty minutes they had been walking. "You were the only one talking...I just listened."

"I need to sit." She was hesitating. Karin knew as well. Why? That she was not sure herself. Karin felt as if it was unnecessary for her to talk so much but she did. She didn't want to know his past. Yes, she heard of the genius Captain of the Tenth Faction. One of the hottest but coldest of them all, even colder than the Sixth Captain. But she like Byakuya Kuchiki, but he did act different around her and Yuzu, he was more soft...like a plushie? He was famous. She looked up at Toshiro Hitsugaya, the captain of 10 and the father of Himori and what is more is that he owned HyourinmaruDesigns. She didn't want to think about it. Everything was flipped. Her wish to be free, to be normal, even for a short period, was broken by this reality which landed from the sky into her lap. He led her further in to the garden, deeper into the walls covered in roses, further away from the party.

She sat down. Silence ensued until Toshiro began to talk about his childhood and the reasons to his part in the Association. He went on until the party died and he was forced to bring her back to her family. The silence killed him but it was his fault. He knew, that deep inside, she was who she was. Toshiro wanted to fool himself with lies. Telling himself that she just a random girl who wouldn't be interested in him. He wanted to believe that, for his sanity he kept reminding him that he would ruin her life if he kept his pursuit on her. He had ignored the fact that he knew she was the famed Karin Kurosaki...he had not wanted to create false hope for himself. He didn't want his position and past to be a problem. Her present and his past it was something that would create a fence around her and him, a tie with Karin. He did not mind but it was selfish on him to wish it. He didn't want to be a burden to Karin's life.

Karin saw Byakuya, who was waiting for her. She walked a little faster to meet him. He was alone. His hands were in his pockets, while his suit's buttons were undone and his shirt was slightly opened since he had took his bow off and let two buttons undone. He looked bored, well more annoyed than bored. He was annoyed but he waited for her, which was sweet of him to do that.

"Where is Ichigo and Rukia?" Karin looked around the room for them.

Byakuya concentrated on Toshiro Hitsugaya while he explained to Karin why Ichigo and Rukia was absent. He looked solemn. Slim but toned, clean-cut, neat and had white hair, which reminded of Ukitake, which gave him more points for absolutely no reason. "Also Yuzu wanted to go with Hanataro to celebrate their anniversary." Byakuya still didn't like the fact that Toshiro was much older than her and already had a son. If he can't keep his hands off, that meant he was very risky. "I am to escort you back to my home." He noticed the slight flicker of Hitsugaya's eye.

"Why?" Karin asked, it was purely curiosity."I can walk home, I'll be safe. Won't hit anyone or save anyone on the way." Karin joked. She had her right hand up as if she was making a vow.

Byakuya gave a dashing smile. A smile which Toshiro had never seen from the Sixth Captain and it sparked a little jealousy and alarm to the Tenth Captain. "Ichigo and Rukia will be there as well. Your clothes are still in your room, I have left everything the same." He gave her his hand which Karin took graciously. "Shall we?"

"All right." Karin shrugged. "Might as well." She turned around to Toshiro, "I will see you later? Thank you for accompanying me in a walk." She smiled then walked away from Toshiro after Toshiro gave her a small smile.

He watched her walk away. He listened to her talk and laugh with the nobleman. "Hey, how is Mayuri? Is she giving you trouble again?" She laughed. He leaned against the wall on one side as he laughter became distant and no more.

Toshiro watched the moon as he walked slowly to his house. Himori would be asleep and he himself would be restless.

* * *

**This took a really long time**. I know but it took a really long time for me to sort this chapter out. I couldn't find a way to put all the pieces together. If anyone wants to write this chapter for me, please message me, I think any will be better than my chapter. And the chapter credit will go to you. Though it is OVER 4000 words!

I will be putting this story on hiatus for the time being. I just have to have some closure in my life and some moving on to do. Also i am at a dead end on how to end this story with all the goodness that ALL would love and with the stuff I WANT put. I need some time away from this story/plot. I am also very stressed and busy because of workload/stress/homework/applications/and other life situations. ALSO the break will only be for two months or so. BUT instead if any have some closure they need on this story. i am willing to write about anything that is confusing or incomprehensible. I know I have some loop holes in this story and I would like to also close that loop hole for my devoted readers (Thank you for sticking with me.) And will also work on any possible one/two shots...

I promised one of my readers for a T story and I am getting to it. As soon as I can, I will publish it.

I PLAN to finish this story a little after New Years. Hopefully that will go according to plan but I have a feeling that it won't happen.

THANK YOU! for your love, support and devotion. I really am sorry for making you (my readers) suffer my unfortunate events. Please wait until more chapters come. Thank you

Once again...**Thank you.**

**-journeyHK826-  
p.s the break will only be a month, which is the usual waiting time. **


	25. Spying and Coffee

**Chapter 29:**

"Toshiro-!"

"Grandmother, no, I will not go."

"You have to; it's already arranged for you."

"No." Toshiro looked back his grandmother sternly. He was getting into something that he truly did not want to. A blind date was not something he needed right now.

_What great timing, can it get any better? _

"It is just a blind date, you are not going to have to marry her. Please, just meet up with her. Himori needs a mother."

"Grandmother…" Toshiro kept his voice even and tried to be calm as he can. As he kept resisting, his grandmother got antsy and more persistent in making the blind date a go.

As she realized that he wouldn't listen to her suggestion, she furiously turned around and ran out of the room. "Toshiro you will go tomorrow whether you like it or not!" It would not matter she was going to win. She knew that. Toshiro knew that. Matsumoto knew that. The whole world knew that. It was a well known truth.

"What?" he slapped his forehead in annoyance. "Ugh!" This was not happening. The day he comes to visit his grandmother she confirms the surprise blind date and dumps it on his shoulder to deal with, it really wasn't fair. Also, what was he going to do when he was having enough trouble with everyone else?

Karin had complications with him and the Association and Momo would not fucking leave him alone. Not only that he had to keep Karin a secret since he obviously knew that Momo would bully, torture or even kill her if she knew Toshiro Hitsugaya had his eyes on Karin and not her. Not that Karin couldn't protect herself, considering that she was BBF. That was a surprise. Then there was the Mike kid who was sticking to Karin like gum, no, like super glue. That and added on top of that Karin was being distant with him ever since the AAM, and it was placing a burden on his shoulder and heart.

He was also torn between whether to give it all to his love or for the protection for his son, Himori. Momo once again just interrupts everything and destroys all planning. He was on plan 'zero'. From scratch, he had to start over again.

Like Matsumoto, Matsumoto is drinking and being lazy, as always, but it was getting overboard and too much. Plus being the busybody she is, she is interfering in everything and every way to make sure he slept with Karin again, even though she had already succeeded in once but she didn't have to know that.

Hey, a guy has to have his secrets too.

* * *

Mike looked at Karin with uncertainty. He knew it was risky. The chance of actually letting this plan succeed was only at around 35%, possibly even less. He mentally sighed and prepared himself. He spoke. "Karin?"

Karin turned towards him, giving her full attention. "What is it?" she had a gentle smile. "Do you need anything?"

"no" he paused. "yeah, I actually do, can we talk?"

"Sure"

Setting Karin down on a chair at the local park he began nervously. She stared at him with big eyes unknowing of what he wanted to do or say. He was acting a little odd. He was nervous and Mike was not nervous or anxious he was cool as jello. "Karin…we have known each other for…I don't know, how many years?"

"I think three almost closing on four." Karin's eyebrows were curiously arched. "Why?"

"Three, I didn't know it was that long. Time really flies doesn't it. Hey, you don't dislike me right?" he didn't look at her.

What was wrong with him? He couldn't even talk properly. It was annoying as hell. He looked away tyring to gather his thoughts which were scattered everywhere to how to go on to if he looked dumb in front of her.

"Mike, where are you going with this?" Somehow she did not like it. It wasn't something bad but just something that would disturb her.

"Karin, I want you to listen to me very carefully." He paused again. He kept pausing and silence ensued. Still, his eyes were penetrating Karin's gray irises. She looked at him waiting for him to go on. She suppressed the guttural feeling she had, Mike was her friend and she was going to listen. No matter what...she hoped.

* * *

Karin walked slowly. she was in a daze and couldn't think thought back to how Mike had been uncomfortable with her for the past few weeks. Realization came to her that the reason for his discomfort was because of his feelings for her. She hadn't thought of this, no not even close to her. She thought that it was his family, school or even a girlfriend but never her.

It had finally come out. He had asked her. She had stuttered and asked him to give her some thought. He agreed and told her that he would wait forever...forever. Karin was a mess. She couldn't' think properly. He had been so seriously. He meant truly meant it but she didn't know what to do.

"What am I going to do?" She shook her head. " I know, I need to play soccer."

* * *

Mike had considered what his actions would bring to both of them. It was risky.

For the both of them, it could have a sad and painful ending. Also there was the fact that Karin did not know what kind of person he was. It had been mostly an act with a alight of bit of truth. in a way it was the same with Mike. He did not know the truth about Karin. Her past and background was too secretive. Or it was the fact that he could not dig up anything about her. He did infact try to "spy" on her. Though his actions were derived from the fact that Aizen had ordered it, he was genuinely curious about her. She had intrigued him with her innocence but the malicious aura she held oh so fragilely. It was captivating.

Mike had pondered endlessly during the past year if what he wanted to do was right. It would have been forbidden if it was on impulse. But the conclusion that he had always came to was the same. He had asked and crossed the threshold. Now he would have to wait for the answer.

Whatever it was, he would wait for an answer but he was not the type to give up.

* * *

"Soccer, all alone at this time? That is unusual." Karin spurn around in surprise to find Toshiro Hitsugaya staring at her intently. She felt as if cheeks looked like a tomato. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much."

"Don't lie, I know something is on your mind." His fingers gracefully traced her collarbone until he came to the opening of her shirt. he laid his had out against her chest and stared deeply into her gray eyes. He could feel her even heart beat. It was loud and pounding.

Karin slowly pulled away. It did not feel right to 'betray' her friend by not giving her answer a proper thought. "What else? It's life. We have multiple livelihoods that we can't even catch up with." She paused and turned around to look into his eyes once more. It was still intoxicating, still after these four years. She loved the feeling she got whenever she lost herself in his irises. "You should know, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." She gave him the best smile she could muster from the confusion, her internal confusion.

"You aren't smiling at me Karin. You are faking it." He frowned. He, quite honestly, was getting pissed. He did not like being kept in the dark, especially from this young raven haired girl. "Tell me." He crossed his arms and waited.

Karin waited as well, not speaking. Her face was solemn, just like when she was on mission. Was it like a mission? It was simliar-possibly, just a little bit. She sighed and grabbed his hand. Her warmth transferred to his cold hand. "Play with me, please."

"Karin..." He watched her eyes glisten and plead. "Fine." He could not win against her, especially when she was pleading. He took her hands and pulled her forward the goal. He watched the wind blow against her face. "You have to know though, that I am here for you. I will do anything, anything for you."

"I know, and thank you for that." Karin gave a peck on his cheek. "come on, lets go play!"

* * *

She looked at her phone. No new messages or calls, she had been constantly checking her phone. She had not slept at all. She had pulled an all-nighter to wait for Toshiro Hitsugaya's call.

"Toshiro, why aren't you calling?" She muttered the words. It was filled with sadness and confusion. She did not know the reason Toshiro was acting like this. They had always been the best of friends. The best of lovers...they had never been distant. Though there had been some discommunication it did not mean that she didn't love him anymore. Besides why would she leave then come back, if she didn't love him.

Sure, he could be angry but this was too much and too long. He was always easy to forgive. Something else was effecting their 'precious' relationship.

Momo watched the sunrise in a brilliant array of colors. Making a sorrowful smile, she tore her eyes away from the lonely sun. Then she saw Toshiro Hitsugaya, her new motive, which was old as well. He needed her back, she could tell. Then he looked different, almost blissful.

_Blissful?_

That wasn't in Toshiro Hitsugaya's dictionary. Momo hid and watched, a girl with black hair was with him. She looked so familiar. It was Karin. Karin Kurosaki was with him! She was with her lover, the father of her son. She bit her lip hard, ignoring the stab of pain. Turning away from them, she started toward her car in anger.

"Karin…" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

They had spent all night playing soccer. He had won twice out of the three. "You know it was because of luck!" Karin believed that the last game would have been hers but because of Toshiro's luck she had lost. Besides she was drained and needed to eat than sleep.

"Karin...please, just admit it I am better than you at soccer. Besides don't be a sore loser." Toshiro gave his girl a smirk that was special. A smirk that truly showed his happiness.

"Hmph, you wish!" Karin stopped and searched around; she had felt a murderous intent aimed for her and it had been acute almost lethal as if the one who was delivering the intent was experienced at controlling herself.

Taking notice of Karin's alertness Toshiro questioned her. "Karin what's wrong?"He had a frown, seeing this; Karin covered her face with a smile and shook her head in denial. "You sure?" He looked uncertain. Karin nodded. Still at the back of her mind, she was disturbed by the constant killing stabs she felt on her back.

_What was going on?_

* * *

-NEXT WEEK-

"Momo!" Karin called Momo. She was walking fast. As she raised her hand to wave, Momo's brown eyes grazed by Karin's own pupils but Momo ignored her. Karin was confused. it had been a while since this had persisted to go on. It wasn't a normal 'bad mood'; it was something more, like hatred. Even close enough to murderous intent. "What is happening? Nothing makes sense anymore! Mike and now Momo, what the hell am I supposed to do…?"

Frustrated Karin walked away, every step heavy and burdened. She had avoided Mike the whole week. Ever since that announcement, she felt the gap between her and him. What he wanted was different, while she wanted a normal guy-friend relationship. Since the realization came she was perturbed by the choices she would have to make.

"What am I going to do? What am I supposed to do? Shit."

* * *

-After Karin's confrontation with Momo, at the Kurosaki Residence-

Karin sighed for the tenth time in five minutes. She had just woken up from her nap. She did not have any classes to attend and needed to organize her thoughts and one by one resolve her 'problems'. One at the top of the list was Toshiro Hitsugaya. He had been callling her but she had avoided them at all cost. It was too awkward for her talk to him like she used to. He was a member of the Association but not only that he was one of the Captains. This twisted things, many things, including her plan to live a peaceful life and create a family without them knowing.

"No...yes...no...yes. Ugh, I don't know!" She shrieked into her pillow. It was early and she did not want Yuzu to awake and check upon her. "What am I supposed to do? I cannot just avoid him for the rest of my life!"

Making her mind, Karin stood up from her bed and dressed in a comfortable green sweater and bleached skinny jeans started walking toward her favorite cafe. It was always nice to drink a latte when everthing was complicated.

The cafe was a small cozy place. it was a little pricy but they had good atmosphere and coffee. She loved this place, it was a place she always truly felt normal. She walked in through the door and stepped into the warm heated room. Her frigid body felt warm air touch her skin. The feeling was refreshing.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the register asked for a small caramel mocha latte with a single shot. And extra sugar and milk on the side. She also ordered her favorite fruit tart.

She sat down on the chair she usually sat when her favorite seat was taken.

* * *

"Hey, Rukia what happened to Karin...?" Ichigo walked around. "I can't find her. She has been acting weird, odd more than usual."

"..."

"Rukia?" She still did not answer."What's wrong?" Ichigo could tell her movements upstairs. She had gone into the bathroom.

He walked up the stairs in worry. He did not like that he did not know why Karin was acting strangely. Taking his last steps up he arrived to the their room. Going further in, he stopped at the bathroom door. Softly he knocked. "Rukia, honey what is wrong?" His voice was worried and strained. "Rukia answer me. If you don't come out, I will break this door."

"..."

"RUKIA!"

"Don't"

"Rukia?"

"Ichigo, don't break the door." Her soft, barely audible, voice was closer to the wooden door. Ichigo pressed his ears to the door to hear her clearer. "I need some time."

Ichigo frowned, his brow scrunched up together. "Rukia, come out. Tell me what is wrong." He waited to hear her through the wooden door. He could not handle the silence that loomed on the other side, so he spoke to her in the voice he only spoke seriously. "Rukia." He tried to feel her warmth throught he wooden door with his hands. He stopped when he heard the door knob turning. He waited to see a crack and through it he could see Rukia peering up at him. He opened up his arms to console her.

"Ichigo" Seeing Ichigo's face, Rukia pushed the door aside and rushed into his arms. Rukia felt comfortable and protected, his chest invited her to mold herself into him. "Ichigo..."

Ichigo closed his arms around his wife. his touch was soft and full of care. "Rukia tell me what bothers you. Are you still not feeling well from the pary. I thought it was better." She shook her head in denial. He sighed and rested his chin upon her head. "If it is not that, what is it that is making you feel so uncomfortable." He stopped, he tried find better words for this. "Do you not feel comfortable living with me anymore? Do you want to go back to Byakuya. You can go any time." His embrace got slightly more tighter. "Just tell me what you want. You know I will give you anything, anything you want."

Rukia's violet eyes searched for the answers. She knew what to say but she did not know how to explain it to her husband. After some work, she flipped over so that he back was against his warm chest. She was cautious. Rukia did not know how to continue. She had never expected this and had not discussed it with Ichigo ever. There was no question that they did not need to use protection or any contraceptions during their nights. "Do you love me?"

"Rukia, what is this about?"

* * *

-On the other side of the cafe-

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat patiently, though inside he was annoyed, for the girl to come. She was late by twenty minutes. Hitsugaya did not understand why or how a person could be late by twenty minutes not even ten but twenty. Nonetheless, he was angry at the fact that one could be or would be later for a blind date. it was just rude. It was not as if he wanted to do it and meet this girl.

To be honest it was all quite annoying. He was not the only one left that was not married yet the Society even agreed with his grandmother on this arranged date. There was Captain Soifon, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake and others. Yet, it was all eyes on him.

he sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

Momo sighed and let her whole body lean into the wall. She had ignored Karin. She didn't want to. She had become very close friends with Karin over the past months but that little memory of her walking with Toshiro kept coming up. Momo knew she was acting paranoid.

The two could have known each other because of clubs or something. It wasn't as if they were dating but still, she had a gut feeling. And she knew better to trust it than to ignore it. This instinct she had learned from the Association.

Yes, she was and still is a part of the Association, just like her lover...Toshiro Hitsugaya. She had a difficult past and scandals but she still was a member of the Association. Momo was even a high officer but for several reasons she had run away. Away from Toshiro, Himori and the Association.

She was weak but she wasn't vulnerable. She wasn't strong but she knew how to fight. Oh, she had the skills but it wasn't good as the new Bloody Black Flower or Toshiro or Ichigo.

Momo had lost a friend, because of her jealousy and bitter anger she was taking it out on Karin. Poor karin.

"I'm sorry. Just give me some time."

_Some time, just until I get my family back._

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya looked out the window before contemplating if he should ditch or not. He was not young anymore but he wasn't stupid enough to waste time on something so useless as this blind date. The problem was that his grandmother was the one who set the date up for him. The thing was he was too soft on his grandmother that he could not say no or disappoint her by ditching this set up. Plus The Head Captain was insistent on at the least meeting the said girl.

"I see that you are in deep thought. Mother was right, for once, when she said you had pretty eyes and handsome face." Toshiro did not show it but he was surprised that he did not noticed her until she had spoken. not only that she was sitting and drinking a cup of tea as well.

"Was there not a picture sent? Though Grandmother did not show me yours."

"Oh the picture was sent. Though one picture may say a thousand words, a proper impression cannot be made without an actual meeting." She glanced her pretty blue eyes at Toshiro. "Do you not think the same?"

Toshiro smirked. She was pretty, blue eyes, charming smile, elegant posture, beautiful face and all the aspects of a lady born from a well-known family. only a family his grandmother would know. Her skin was rosy and she had striking straight blonde hair. Too boost, she was...in a way smart. "You have a good point but there are some points that pictures may tell about their true nature. Pictures are guides but still one may choose if they truly wish to meet the person by face or by instinct."

Toshiro noticed steps; soft steps that resembled Karin's own. Still he ignored it convincing himself that it was in fact a coincident. "Toshiro?" Then he knew he was wrong. He could never mistake her voice. He dramatically turned around slowly. His eyes skimmed the lady in front of him.

* * *

"Ichigo, I don't know if I am ready..." She buried her head into his chest. Her short hair poked him. His arms loosened around her, then in one swoop motion he carried her and sat down on their bed. he held her tightly.

"Rukia, what are you not ready for?" He tried to joke to lighten the mood it did not work. "You are one of the deadliest human alive!"

"No time for jokes." Then Ichigo knew it was serious. She had started to speak in sentences that were not grammatically correct. And he knew that she only did this when she was either truly frustrated or deeply in worry.

"Tell me and let me help you." His warm, brown eyes met her shimmering violet eyes.

"Ichigo...I'm pregnant."

"..."

* * *

"Toshiro I want to be in his life." Momo shook her head. She was practicing her lines. "No, no, no, no, this does not sound right!" Momo looked at her phone in her hand. She had been eager to call him but she did not know what to say or ask. She needed to talk to Toshiro but she did not know what to say to make sure he understood what her intentions were.

it was true that she did want to be with him again but Momo only Himori. If that was the only option she would agree with whatever Toshiro wanted, if Himori became her legal son. Blood did not matter in this society, the paper was stronger than the bond.

* * *

Karin heard a familiar voice, it was odd.

_Why would he be here? He said he could not meet today. I must be imagining things. _

Karin shook here head to throw her thoughts away but to her hopes it did not work. So curiosity took over and caused her to walk toward the back, where there were plenty of tables. Then as she expected and hoped-both opposite hopes, she found the said person smiling valiantly at a beautiful if not gorgeous lady. She, to be honest, was shocked and a little hurt, more hurt though.

"Karin? What are you doing here?" He could see her eyes moving back and forth him and his acquaintance.

"Coffee" She held her coffee up to show him. "This is my spot, I should be asking you. Though, who is she, if I can ask?" Karin hoped for the best. It was good to be optimistic.

"This is...uh" He stopped. To be truthful, and also embarassed, he did not know her name. He looked at her for help.

"My name is Jessica Lindt (if it is anyone's name, wow I am good at guessing last names)." She directly talked to Karin while flashing her pearly white teeth. They were shiny.

"Name is Karin Kurosaki. Oh, I'm sorry but I do have to get going. Toshiro I have to go. It was nice meeting you Jessica." With that, Karin walked as fast as she could out of the store. She really had not expected this to happen. It was surprising. They had, the day before spent time together yet he was with a gorgeous lady at their cafe.

She was really beautiful. I don't match up to her...

Karin shook the thought out of her head. She was the kind of person who did not know her own beauty. In her mind, she was an average girl, more to the boy side than the girls.

* * *

"I hope she wasn't a girlfriend or anything. I really did not want to cause problems, I know this was set up by our family." Jessica smiled, not disappointed at all. "I actually came here to make a friend not a husband."

"I...I...ugh" He slapped his forehead dramatically. "I am sorry about this."

"Well, if it is all right with you I would like to go on to my next plan."

"No, go ahead, you must be busy." Toshiro watched her walk out until he could not see her back from where he sat. He sighed. This was even more trouble. Though he did want to get married, he did not want to be rude to anyone. his thoughts were broken.

the phone rang, he slowly took it out sluggishly. Looking at the caller list. He was hesitant to answer. Toshiro Hitsugaya did not need her to bother him but out of courtesy he picked it up. "What?"

"..."

"Why? You wouldn't, you don't have any right to!"

"..."

"Fine! Shit, Momo, you are unwanted. you better not be late!"

* * *

**Later on the next day**

Momo grabbed unto his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. Her eyes were moist with tears but through the mirage, Toshiro Hitsugaya could see her ferocious determination.

His resolve wasn't going to go down the drain easily. He had made his decision and he was not planning to change it any time soon.

"Toshiro, please, I want to be in his life!" She was begging now. "No, I deserve to be in his life, I', his mother."

"A mother who left, Hinamori, that was the decision you took when you ran with Aizen!" Toshiro wasn't able to keep his cool. "You were the one who wanted him gone, you almost killed him!"

"Toshiro…that was a long time ago, I was young and foolish." The tears kept falling. "You can't blame me for my naïve self. I was afraid and desperate!"

"Himori doesn't know you. he doesn't know you exist. You are NOT part of his life. It was how it was back then, now and forever!"

* * *

Karin saw Toshiro. She walked toward him walking softly on the grass. She soon stopped and hid as she saw Toshiro was with Momo. She didn't know they knew each other. slightly confused she got closer but kept her distance. Though she knew that no one would be able to sense her presence even if Toshiro was a Captain, Karin nonetheless hid. She watched him get frustrated and angry. She could finally hear them much more clearly when she concentrated and stopped moving. "Toshiro…more than a single parent in his life" Karin gasped as she listened.

A soft whisper came out of Karin's mouth as she fell to the ground with a silent thud. "Toshiro…" She held her hand against her mouth as she wept uncontrollably. The pain was real, the words were real and the sadness that enveloped her was more than real. So much that it felt almost surreal to her. Her attachment became distant and her body sat there on the soft grass.

* * *

"Toshiro, you can't do this!" He belongs to me, no, us. He is our son. He needs us, both of us. It is only fair to him." Momo tried to be calm, she was on a breakdown. Toshiro was agitated and stubborn. Her desperate pleas and actions were not going to work on him. She took a step forward and rested her head on his chest as she hugged him tight. "You can't deny this to him. He deserves **both** father and mother. Himori deserves more than a single parent in his life."

"What will you tell him then? That you came back after living with a murderous bastard for Ten years!" Toshiro grinded his teeth together. It was the only way to control his voice level. "What will you tell him when he asks you where you were for past ten years and why you were dead!"

"Shiro..."

"No! Tell me the answer. How will you tell him of our past? How will you explain to a ten year old why his mother left him the second he was born!"

"It isn't. I have a RIGHT to his custody. The law..."

"You don't deserve anything. Don't bring up the law. You should have stayed with Aizen, Momo. You have brought danger to everyone in the Association and Himori! Do you realize that!" He screeched. Momo's eyes wavered as new tears formed. "Since you came back did you NOT notice the men that tails you! The men that now follows everyone else you know! Karin, Himori, Matsumoto and even Granny is getting surveillance by men, who are trained to kill and be not seen!"

"You are lying..."

"Matsumoto hasn't been going to the Association lately because of them." He looked away then in a much more calm state let his eyes look at her face. Still the anger was rising up. "Let me ask you this, how is it that you do not know this when you were a lieutenant of the Fifth Division..."

"Toshiro...I forgot how to...my skills..."

"The skills that we learn don't disappear, Momo! It is soemthing that will persist in our lives until we die. That is how we learned to become that level, to the point that it is an instinct, a reflex we have in order to survive."

"Toshiro...I am not the girl ten years ago..."

"Momo, it is engraved into your head. You can't change that. Even if you lie you won't be able to change that fact!"

"I'm his mother!"

* * *

So this concludes this chapter and section. So there are GOOD news and BAD news. Though I have been having some blocks while writing, it had not been serious. So first I would like to ask that you will be patient with me. Originally this was supposed to have been posted as a Christmas present for my readers but it had been postponed to a REALLY LATE New Years surprise. I apologize for the LONG delay, though there is a new story I am doing. Now the bad news...

The bad news involves my flashdrive, which I kept ALL of my stories and chapters.I even had a new story that was completed. Now a few months ago it had been damaged and because of the damage-unless I get it fixed, which will cost TOO much for a student of my age-I am unable to access any of the data I need for this story and other future stories already written. So the results is that I will have to REWRITE my chapters and reform my ideas for this story. The main problem is that I take a VERY LOOONG time to actually type the story and refine it so that it is presentable, despite the grammer mistakes. There is also the NEW story that I had written which I wanted to post during my so-called break but now I am unable to. And it was not the Beautiful Beast.

The GOOD news is that despite this I am still excited to continue this story and post new ones. I think that this may let me post new stories, even if it short, about other couples as welland maybe something not even related to bleach, probably Gundam Seed. I have been reminescing about my childhood and Gundam is the anime that like created anime in my young child mind...so I will devote something to them, sooner or later.

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT- this is the ONLY way I know people still read this story. Also it is a way for me to figure out if I am doing something weird ot not right. Also this chapter was REALLY long right? proud of me? longer than 5500 words! hehehhehe

From here on I am guessing there will be approximately ten more chapters but it could be less. IF there is something you would like to see happen here in the later chapters do tell! I would love to know! I know I promised someone this! Also I need some plots to tie down my story.

SPECIAL THANKS to Tori-Chan-Madrigal! THANK YOU I LOVE YOU! You are the best helper in the WORLD!She is the SPECIAL thankee for this chapter. Again thank you, this chapter would not be completed without YOU!

-journeyHK826-

P.S. -THANK YOU! THis is for ALL my readers who have given this story LOVE and CARE! THANK YOU AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! I"m sorry please blame my laziness, I cannot write EVERYONE who reviewed and still care...bc I usually mess it up and then feel horrible about it.


	26. Oh, Baby

**Chapter 30**

**-Oh, Baby-**

Wow it is finally chapter 30. Its weird, this old feeling I have. I think this it has been a little over a year! HEEHHEHEEHEEHE One year anniversary, I think it passed but eh it's close enough! Never mind I think it has been over a year for sure. lol

WARNING! I am really bad with the past and flashbacks and stuff so please have mercy when I do attempt to do it!

So i haven't died...sorry instead of writing I kept reading instead. UGH I can't get enough of HITSUKARIN...and they haven't even met in the manga... ugh MAKE THEM MEET!  
sigh well I MISSED all of you! I really has been too long. I'm getting ready to go to college, so it is really HECTIC! It is actually in a few days...

whatever...right? SO part of the reason why it took me so long was because I had writer's block. But as I kept reading other stories it gave me new ideas...but those didn't help me in GDFL. Though I did get tons of new ideas...but you know I still have to finish this story. So another I started watching korean dramas again...so that takes a lot of time too. I love dramas, manga and anime. Well, so back to writer's block, I have it but then I don't have it...lol. Because the whole story line changed because I tweaked some stuff. Now I am blabbing. I hope you enjoy the story. PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT. Tell me if you hate it or not! Actually please don't tell me you hate it...

Oh this story is coming to an end soon in about few chapters...I hope you all like the ending I choose if not, write it yourself! but I will explain this further later! hehehe, don't I love surprises?

Special thanks!

**FrostyNight98**=Thank you, I don't know if I followed exactly what you suggested but IT was wonderful. It added the suspense needed and also the meeting that had to happen sooner or later with Karin, HImori and Momo. Oh, please feel free to run around hysterically! Since I jump up and down oddly as I read everyone's review! LOL

**Aceof2010Spades**= Thank you! :)

**animerocks30**=Hehe I'm glad to have gotten your interest!

**Roza17**= Hope you like this chapter! :)

**FamLei**=I hope you like this chapter! You waited long enough

**MatsumiSakuraBlossom=**Your wait has been finally answered! Eh, you watched the drama? REALLY heheh wasn't it good!  
oh I wish I could watch it again~!~! It was simply adorable!**  
**

**HitsuKarin Lurver**=Here it is...hehe thank U!

** iLuvBleach**= Thank you for your encouragements! AH?! really Im one of your favorite! YEEEKKKK YAY hehehehe I am jumping up and DOWN! well bouncing on the bed but nonetheless, so much excitement! THANK YOU THANK YOU!

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal**=You never seem to fail to encourage me! I love reading your comments! IT'S JUST AWESOME! haha, Yeah Momo is contradictory because as I wrote the story I felt bad bc I made her such a bad person...Oh Gundam is an OLD but classic anime. I think of it as the PARENT of all anime...lol but that's just me. Well, probably bc it is the first anime I watched other than Sailor Moon (I still love this manga/anime, though the anime voice for english sounded too manly so I didn't like it). Well, watch it when you get the chance!

**xNightDreamerx**= But, was the wait worth it? The length is worth it no?

**SnowMann ()**= You too! I really don't like it when I see such nonsense with Hinamori...ugh. I don't particularly HATE her but she's just a BIG NO-NO...

If I have not gave special thanks to you, please tell me to do so!

* * *

**_last chapter..._**

"Toshiro, you can't do this!" He belongs to me, no, us. He is our son. He needs us, both of us. It is only fair to him." Momo tried to be calm, she was on a breakdown. Toshiro was agitated and stubborn. Her desperate pleas and actions were not going to work on him. She took a step forward and rested her head on his chest as she hugged him tight. "You can't deny this to him. He deserves **both** father and mother. Himori deserves more than a single parent in his life."

"What will you tell him then? That you came back after living with a murderous bastard for Ten years!" Toshiro grinded his teeth together. It was the only way to control his voice level. "What will you tell him when he asks you where you were for past ten years and why you were dead!"

"Shiro..."

"No! Tell me the answer. How will you tell him of our past? How will you explain to a ten year old why his mother left him the second he was born!"

"I'm his mother!"

* * *

_What is happening? Momo his mother? What_?

Then it all fit well, almost too well. Karin did not realize why she did not see it sooner. It was so obvious. Yet she had ignored it. it had been stupid of her and irresponsible for her to not trust her feelings.

Her tears fell and her heart was breaking. It was painful...more than when she got shot twice on her back when she was 14. The memory was clear even to this day but this internal pain was more. It was much more vivid almost alive. She was breaking, in pain, in loss, in sadness, in confusion, either way she was breaking apart. Her heart was beating loudly and quickly, it was almost hitting against her ribs while her eyes were muddled with did not know why but she knew it was happening.

"Mommy!" Karin knew this voice, her heard snapped to where the voice was coming from. She stopped her tears, forcefully, she could not show him her state of distress. she wiped her eyes quickly and stood up. "Mommy!"

Himori was here. He was running toward her. His face was shining and alive, her heart, from what she could tell, was healing. His presence was taking away all the sadness and confusion. Himori tackled Karin, but Karin stood her ground and caught the boy. "Himori..." Karin pulled his face up so she could see his face. His face was bright with happiness. "What are you doing here?" She attempted to smile.

"Karin, Himori?" Karin turned around to face Toshiro. She had forgotten that she was hidden from him, until now. "What are you two doing here?" Karin could see Momo walking closer to absolve her curiosity. Not only that Momo had heard a boy's voice.

"I came to see mommy?" Himori, once again hugged Karin tightly but loosened to smile up at her. He did not let go though. Before Karin could smile back at him, she was interrupted.

"NO!" it was a snarl. A rather badly done one, but still, it was a snarl and it came from Momo. A snarl from Momo was not pretty nor was it very vicious. It was rather annoying to hear but Karin and Himori kept that to themselves. All three heads turned to face the angry woman.

"Momo...how...why?"

"I should be asking that Karin!" She glared at Karin and yanked Himori from Karin. Karin sadly watched him pulled away. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't you dare talk to her that way! Momo let go of Himori!" Hitsugaya shouted in a deep threatening voice. Momo slowly let go of Himori, who was struggling to get away from this strange woman's grip. He ran behind Karin, not Toshiro but Karin.

"Himori..." Karin whispered. She watched the obviously scared boy, he was being brave but she knew Himori was intimidated by the crazy lady in front of them. After seeing Himori in this state, Karin was getting annoyed and angry. "Momo...is this really the proper time?"

Momo thought it was the last straw. It was not right. She had the right to do this, so she did.

Right there in front of Himori and Toshiro, she slapped Karin. Karin was too shocked to have time to do anything. It was the first time to get hit by a girl, well as in a bitch-slap. Himori hugged Karin tight, trying to shield her with his small child body. Toshiro's teal eyes widened. He stood there letting the past few moments settle in his brain.

Then as it truly hit him, he felt a deep boiling fire in the pit of his stomach. He shouted in a terrifying voice. "Momo!" he rushed to Karin, who was still adjusting to the stinging pain on her cheek. It was not that she didn't Toshiro held Karin in his arms. He glared Momo and did not look away from her. "What do you think you are doing? Get out of my sight, before I kill you, Momo."

"Toshiro..." Momo stuttered but Toshiro was not listening, his attention was all to Karin and he was leaving. Momo wanted to walk and catch his hand but she could not. The last words he spoke to her was bouncing around in her empty head. He had said that he would have killed her. Toshiro was not the same and she knew that she was the one who had made him like this. She could not move but tears fell down her face. Still despite her sadness, she did not regret hitting Karin.

"Karin, your face its red. Are you all right?" Toshiro pulled at her face, drawing her closer to him. Karin weakly smiled.

"It's a slap, what is it going to do? I got shot, stabbed and tortured, this is nothing." But Karin felt a greater pain than all the wounds that she received. Internal pain was different. It spreads like brushfire and burns like coal, slowly into ash. It was the opposite of what she had said. Karin felt the anger, pain and sorrow. She knew that she could not take the place of mother. Himori's real mother was alive, breathing. She wasn't only rich but beautiful, un-scarred. She was the rich modern belle. The girl that Karin would never become.

_Cover it up, cover it up. Fade your emotions, Karin, remember the training.._.Karin told herself.

-**flashback**-

13 YEAR OLD KARIN

"Karin we can't have emotions..." Yoruichi thought about her words carefully. "It is something that is forbidden, especially when we have double lives, like you and I or Ichigo. I know why you agreed to this, yes...you have potential. Why? You are a Kurosaki and your father's daughter and your brother's sister."

"..." Karin crossed her arms on her growing chest.

"But you are not your brother...you are you. I know that but listen to me, your brother killed his emotions, his fears for his practice as a doctor and as a high member of the Association, for you and Yuzu. So I am asking you can you throw your humanity away so that you can live as a 'ghost'?"

"I know that!" Karin snarled. "So just teach me!" pain. anger. sadness. memories. Swallowing her whole.

"Then push the emotions down. It isn't wrong to feel it. It's like love, it isn't something that we can tuck it away forever, it will always bite you in the ass." Yoruichi softly touched Karin's shoulder but after that brief touch, she walked away leaving Karin to her thoughts.

_Push it away, push it away...its unnecessary. Kill the pain. Kill your emotions._

But still, the emotions came, in a turbulent force that rivaled a tornado and it ripped her chest apart. Karin knew that physically she was healthy and perfectly wonderful but inside she was boiling in anger, in desperation and in depression. No matter what she did, Karin could not suppress the images of her parents and their death. She wasn't the only one, there was Ichigo and Yuzu. Still, it had been Karin's fault. If only, if only she was not there. She knew the pain of losing a parent, knew the pain of having to live without one.

-**flashback end**-

"Karin..." Toshiro was calling her, she could hear him but it was faint, almost muffled. "Karin, come back to me."

Karin couldn't grasp reality yet, she was still in her own world. Then a voice grabbed her and pulled her back. "Karin...what are you thinking about?"

_Himori.._.

Karin snapped her head down to the young boy. How long had she known the boy? How long had it been since she saved him from the water? How long had it been since she had regained her emotions? It was this young boy who had grasped her world. Karin had not lived until she saved him from the river. This boy led her to Toshiro and back to her future. This boy had taught her love.

"Yes..." she smiled.

"Does it hurt? You look like you are in too much pain." Himori reached for Karin's cheeks. "Don't be sad, it will be all right!"

She smiled and replied back to him to reassure him. "Himori, I'm fine. I was thinking so I zoned out!" She tried to make it dramatic as possible, cover it up so that the child would not know of her turmoils. She knew of his strength and how she benefited from this young child. She wanted to be a part of his future. She was going to do everything she can in to assure that Himori would live a life unlike her own.

* * *

...

Toshiro was trying to be nice and not look annoyed or angry. No he wasn't angry, he was furious. Things were going down hill for him. Karin had been a little distant since the meeting with Momo. Though he explained it to her, it still stabbed at his heart.

If...if...all these 'if's were entering his head. It tortured him constantly. Most importantly was "If he had met her sooner..." or "If he had a child with her...". Still as much as he desired for it, it was like a dagger stabbing at his heart constantly and painfully.

"Hinamori, get out!" He pointed to the door out of his office. "If you are done with the report, leave and go work. I'm not paying you to stand." He was so tired of this. It was getting redundant. Plus Toshiro Hitsugaya did not want to deal with Momo Hinamori now or any time soon or later. But, he had too, Momo was working for him for a major project and she was the only one who could do the project properly.

"Oh, Shiro...you know I don't need the money. I have money to burn."

"Leave."

"Shiro its bad to speak without looking at the person. What happened to your manners?"

Hitsugaya groaned. "Please **leave**." The look he shot at Momo was cruel and almost indescribable. Momo shuddered from the coldness of his gaze. Angry and frustrated she turned around on her heels and walked out. She tried to keep calm. She would not be scared by him. She wasn't going to get overpowered by him, but she even could not deny it. Fear held her fragile heart.

Momo walked briskly to her office. Oddly enough, Toshiro had given her a higher position than she thought he would have. But in her case it was because she had the credentials and experience to lead the team. Though Momo did not know that and only thought that Toshiro had given her position because of his feelings toward her and gravitational pull that he can't deny. But this was all Momo.

Matsumoto stared at Momo as she strutted angrily to her office. She sighed and as much as she felt bad for the girl, Rangiku knew better. Her Captain and boss had dealt with so much stuff and pain in the last 12 years that she really didn't know what to do. She would always be on her boss's side but she knew Momo well and had been friends. Still, she liked Karin very much, she was not only Ichigo's sister but also like family to the cat family. She was one of the cats, Yoruichi, herself, and Karin.

"Now, where is that tequila I was saving!"

For Matsumoto drinking was always fun.

* * *

Karin took a deep breath before she stepped into the building. She had been to his office several times but this time felt just surreal. There was a heavy burden on her shoulder, though it was imaginary. She silently took the stairs instead of the elevator. It was only the third floor, plus the extra time allowed her to think.

Stepping into the lobby she met the receptionist and gave her a small courteous nod. "Please don't tell him I am here. It will be quick."

"Please go in. Do ask Ms. Matsumoto for him though."

"I will. Thank you." When she arrived in front of the desk area where Ran should be she wondered, "Now where is this girl? eh, drinking..."

Taking slow steps she arrived in front of his door. "Karin? What are you doing here?" The door opened to reveal Hitsugaya surprised and a little bit shocked. "I didn't know you were coming." he stuttered.

"Toshiro...you see."

The voice she dreaded to hear came from his office, behind her. "What is she doing here? This place isn't for you, Karin."

"Who? Momo...is that you?" Karin whispered. Her voice was breaking. "Toshiro I need to talk to you. But we can talk later!" Karin ran off with unanswered questions.

"shit!" He tried to move toward her but he was stopped.

"Toshiro, there are bigger matters at hand."

Even if Momo acted strong, Toshirp's icy gaze still pierced her soul. "Out."

After Momo left for her office, Matsumoto came in silently. She was aware of what had transpired.

"Captain how long are you going to walk around the room pacing?" she paused. "You need to give her time. I know you want to run to her this second but what she needs is time, not explanation. Later you can explain to her. She's been dumped everything so fast."

"Matsumoto, are you scolding me? You?" he gave a small smile but it didn't seem bright or too happy. It was a fake smile, one had for many years until Karin came into his life. "Rangiku...leave." he turned away from her to look at the mindless people walking on the streets. And Ran smiled sadly and closed the door as softly as she could.

* * *

Kurosaki House (Few weeks after the office incident)

"Shit!" Karin cursed many other words in her dictionary, including some she had created herself. "This is not happening? This can't be happening. This is insane..." Karin looked at the white stick. It had the sign she was hoping would have not been there...but it was. There was two bars parallel to each other and it secretly and silently spoke to her of her doom. "Ichi-nii is going to murder me. Who knows what Rukia would do...oh shit...Yuzu." There was fear in her eyes as she thought of what her younger sister would do to her if she discovered this finding."What am I going to do?"

Karin stormed out of the bathroom and straight into her bedroom. She tossed in the trashcan and tried to hide the results to the best of her abilities and she was master of getting rid of evidence, may it be alive or not. Still, it was done horribly, no matter how she looked at it, the work she did was horrible. Giving up, she threw her hands up in the air and gave a frustrated groan.

_What am I going to do? Sure, can it be someone else's? NO...way to spend you sex life with only one person..._

"How am I going to tell him? What if he doesn't want it. Shit..." Karin muttered curses inside and outside. she really would not be able to bear that. She did not know how she would deal with that. It was painful. Even just the thought of it grasped her heart and squeezed with sharp fangs or dagger, which ever you prefer.

* * *

-Few days after Karin's discovery-

"Karin! Karin Kurosaki get your ass over here!"a voice, deep and mellow well usually, bellowed. The house almost shook and the patients clinched at the voice since that specific voice usually soothed them to calmness. "come down now, this instant, when's I am asking nicely."

"Ichigo please. The baby, you are going to wake him up." Rukia pleaded him to lower his voice. As much as she loved his voice, Rukia was too tired. The baby was restless and always full of energy. He had Ichigo's orange hair but Rukia's beautiful violet eyes.

Ichigo watched his wife carefully. The baby was taking a toll on her. Though she looked more livelier than ever he knew she needs her rest. He raised his hand slowly and carefully. Rukia watched hm carefully. He did not say anything.

_Why is he so upset?_

Then she saw it. It was something that she was familiar with. She had always used it frequently. She had been anxious to get a child and did not wish to go to a hospital for a check for it would be to Ichigo. And she did not want to show Ichigo just how much she wanted to give him a child in the years they had been united so she had done it in secret asking Karin or even Yuzu to purchase the items.

At first Rukia did not mind being childless with Ichigo but as she watched him and other families, she could not help but want something with Ichigo. She could still get so easily jealous. Sex was great always with Ichigo but sex after knowing she as pregnant, it had intensified ten folds. And watching Ichigo look at their new family with so much love and lust that Rukia could only feel exhilaration.

Truthfully, to be told, Rukia felt even sexier than ever. Rukia felt so hot Underneath his gaze when she was round and swollen with the babe. How she wanted another but she was wary, tired. She would have another but for now rest.

But this was different since it was Karin. Karin had use this particular object. It was not Rukia but Karin Kurosaki, the young women in her twenties who was in fact the younger sister of a certain Ichigo Kurosaki. Still she asked, "what is this? Ichigo why are you holding a pregnancy test? We already had our baby." she tried to cover for her. She attempted to, but sometimes Ichigo was perceptive in certain areas.

_Oh Karin what are you doing?_

Still Ichigo knew. "this isn't yours. I know whose it is. It is impossible to have a baby so soon considering that we haven't made love since the late months of pregnancy. So, who else could it belong to?" Ichigo scoffed as he spoke, quietly but strongly. "Yuzu, no I remember her reaction to the sex talk. You remember right? You are the one who talked to the two about it."

Before Rukia could speak back at him to at least curb Ichigo's fury Karin and down the stairs interrupting the two. "What is wrong now? Ryuuchi is going to wake up."

"what is the meaning of this?" Karin watched the small object. She did an inside cursing. Before she could show her emotions Karin smiled acting innocent.

"it is obviously a test. I'm not a child. I think I know what a pregnancy test is."

Ichigo opened his mouth to reprimand her but was stopped by Rukia's hand. "fine." he paused. "fine."

Rukia watched her husband to into his office. After a fee more moments Rukia softly spoke. "Karin? What is this? Is it true?"

"I think so. All three were positive." Karin sadly walked over to the sofa and sat down. Rukia followed. Rukia did not say anything. "how long has it been? I don't know. You know we're...active. But we were careful, I took the pills and we had sex you know with condoms. It was rare that we did it without a condom until recently. Rukia how am I suppose to tell him?" Karin finally spoke her worries. Rukia only listened quietly waiting for Karin to finish.

"Well first we have to deal with your brother. He might kill a member of the Association. Ichigo knows things and he's a doctor he has seen many unspeakable scenes. You have to understand he doesn't want his sister nonetheless to be pregnant, not when you are so young." Rukia paused. "Actually scratch that, you need to pull yourself together. Be calm and get in touch with your emotion. And you need to let him know about this. Its better to hear it from you then Ichigo breaking his door down and near killing him and then announcing it to him."

"I know. I know but I don't know how to do it."

"Oh, Karin" Rukia pulled her close and embraced her. This was something that was difficult for a young women to deal with. She had a whole future ahead of her.

After an hour of talking with Rukia, Karin had agreed to talk to Toshiro about this. With Rukia by her side, Karin held her cell phone to her ears and listened to the sound on the other side of the phone. She secretly wished that he would not pick up.

* * *

"Toshiro are you home?" She called him. He picked up quickly and answered.

"Right now, no. I will be home in and hour. Do you need me?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you."

How about this, I will pick you up and then we could talk at my house. Himori is at Grandma's; he is staying for the night."

"Oh...ok" Her voice sounded sad even worried and Toshiro did not miss it.

"Karin...is everything all right? What's going on?"

"Uhm...everything is fine. I just really need to talk to you." Karin paused. "It isn't too urgent but I do need to tell you."

"One hour, Karin. Give me one hour to pick you up. Where are you right now?"

"I'm at home. It's fine. I can walk there. You don't have too..."

"I'll be there soon. Just one hour." With that he hung up. Stepping on the accelerator he hurried to Karin.

* * *

"I need you listen to me...all of it...don't interrupt me but just listen to everything I am saying. Everything..."

All thoughts went through Toshiro Hitsugaya's head. _What is she going to say? What is so important?_

"Karin, at least sit down..." Toshiro's voice was barely a whisper. "Why are you acting like this? Karin, you are worrying me." Karin gave him a soft smile. Almost nonexistent but Toshiro could tell it was there. Her smile was almost melancholy. "Karin if it is about Momo working at the office. That's only because..."

He couldn't finish. She shushed him with her lips. Kissing his forehead lightly. He blushed deeply. It was so blissful but there was also sadness. And Karin saw this, and it pained her greatly to cause this pain upon him. She looked around the room. It had been a few months since she had been inside Toshiro's bedroom. "Toshiro, I don't want you to hate me. And I'm not even going to ask you for any help." She paused. How to go on? "Toshiro Hitsugaya, I'm pregnant with a child." Karin closed her eyes and waited for his response.

"..."

_Pregnant with my child? Since when, it's mine?_

"Are you sure it's mine?" The world came crashing down on Karin as Karin's gray eyes abruptly opened and tears began to swell. She pulled out of Toshiro's hands and stepped back. He didn't want it. He did not want the child in her...

Karin wanted to scream. She turned back to walk away.

Toshiro noticed Karin tense and pull away from him. Where was she going, at a time like this? Why was she crying? Did she not want it? Anger sprouted up, Karin couldn't leave now, not when she was with child.

"Karin! Where are you going?" He shouted after her as he walked her two steps as one to catch up to her and it wasn't hard. Toshiro was taller than her and bigger in size. He caught her hand and spun her around against the closed door. She wasn't even able to touch the door knob as she realized that she was trapped by Toshiro.

Also in strength. Karin tried pulling away. She could not let him see her weakness and her tears. She looked down, her head facing the floor. Gathering both of her slim hands in one smooth motion, barely 15 seconds, he pulled her chin toward him, not controlling his anger beneath his strength and pull. "Look at me!"

"Let me go! Please..." Hot tears fell down her face. "You don't want it or me. I'm only going to be a nusuance to you! You probably want to abort it!" Karin lashed out at the pain, the tears and at her sadness. Her chest was breaking down.

"What?! How could you say that?" Toshiro's voice was not friendly, it was angry, hurt and also full of power. Karin felt it throughout her body. He was using his higher rank voice upon her. And since he had never used it against her, Karin never felt the affects Toshiro Hitsugaya, leader of the Tenth Division, had on a lower rank, even if it was only two levels below. This was different. Her body felt weak and immobile. "Do you know what I want from you, from your body. DO you know what thoughts I had, what you made me think of, as I made love to you constantly?!"

How could she know? The desperation that was deeply struck into his desires. The images had been constant and unrelenting. Always when he met Karin, he would see her with a child. Her belly would be swollen and round while her bosom was bloated with nourishing milk. And in her left hand would be a silver ring and it would match with his. And he would always be by her side with their multiple children. There were so many nights with his thoughts as he thought about the amount of children Karin would bear and the acts that involved in creating his progeny.

He would have her. No matter what, he needed her by his side.

Toshiro's hands were ripping her clothes apart from her luscious body. Karin tried to stop him."Hitsugaya stop!" Hearing his last name from her mouth only caused Toshiro to further tear at her clothes until all that was left was her smooth, soft porcelain skin freely available for him. Pulling her closer to him with both his hands, Toshiro kissed her deeply, exploring the depths of her mouth. Her hands struck his back, chest, anywhere it would make contact. He clicked his tongue in distaste. Using his necktie he tied her beautiful slender wrists together. With time, during the play it would become loose but for now, his little tiger must be bounded to be taught by him, just how much he loves and need her. He dropped her on the bed but soon covered her small body with his over-powering one.

She tried to protest but was stopped by her piercing moan. She tried to sound not pleased by his actions but her body told her the opposite. A loud moan filled the air followed by the sound of her juices against his and her skin. Hot and desperate...

She arched her back to allow him further entrance as well as spread her legs as wide as she could. And as if Toshiro knew what Karin wanted, his fingers penetrated deeper. All the while his kisses hot and urgent. Her mouth, her cheeks, her neck, her jawline, her breasts. Bite marks everywhere and evidence all around. It would have been easier to find a place he had not left his mark on her.

And soon enough the restrictions on her wrists were gone.

Now the two can play the game at the same time...

* * *

Meanwhile...at the same time. Momo had arrived at Himori's school and taken him to a park nearby. She had tricked him into following her and she had been wearing similar clothes to what Karin would have worn.

"You are not my mother!" Himori shouted at her.

"No. Himori, listen to me. I am your mother; I gave birth to you!" She pleaded with him. "Don't you see the resemblance?"

"No! You didn't! She died. Mama died, so don't plan to be like her!" He pulled away from her roughly. It burned; Momo's grip was too tight. "Let me go! You aren't my mother. Karin is! She is my mother."

"Did she give birth to you, no?"

Himori started crying. "I hate you! Let me go! You have no right! You only hurt Mama and Papa! Go away!" Himori pushed Momo away. Momo shocked by what her own son-even if he did not know-said to her, she was flung to the ground easily. It was something that was incomprehensible to her small sense.

"What?" Momo looked off, confused, even distraught. She had not expected this. She thought that Himori would soon understand and learn to love her as his mother, even if she had thought that it might be as a friend first.

Her thoughts were broken as her phone rang loudly. She picked it up and brought the device to her ears. Whispering, "Who is it?"

"Who else would it be?" The voice was annoyed. "Aren't you the one who hired me? Though Aizen forced me but I'm still good at my job. I have something you might want to know..." He hung up. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Stay at the park."

* * *

"Karin...is pregnant?"

Momo was angry. She was flying through the roof. How could this happen. "Yes" Mike tried to look at her in a way that was not hate or annoyance. He was trying, though he was failing miserably.

"Are you sure? Positive? I want a damn blood, urine test! Get me the pregnancy test! You are lying!" Momo turned around frustrated, trying not to curse.

_Yes...damn you! You are the one who asked me to find out! Calm yourself, this is your last mission then you are free. Screw Aizen._

"Do you not trust me, Miss Mo-mo?" _Try to sound nice Mike, lets be nice..._

"Don't give me that attitude!" Momo snapped back at him screaming in a shrill voice. "Who do you think you are?"

"If this is all, may I leave?"

"I will call you soon about this!"

He gave a response by raising his head. He muttered, "Of course you will."

* * *

-Later that Night-

Mike stared at the sky as he walked past the busy streets. He was walking on intuition. It was so easy for him. He pondered about Karin. How gentle and fragile she was. Yet, she was so strong and stubborn.

"Shit." _Why was it so hard to forget about someone...? Karin..._

He had been avoiding her since she had rejected him, though it gotten worse since he was spying on her and Toshiro Hitsugaya on behalf of Momo. Though he hated it, Mike had no choice and he knew it. Aizen held him by a thread and the contract would end with this last mission. Then he would fly solo, disappearing until Aizen gives up on finding him. Besides a little traveling would not hurt anyone. Especially him, he needed the distance. Besides the girl he liked...even loved, was pregnant.

But, even if it was_ his_, he wanted her and her precious child. It was still a part of her. Any part of her he wanted.

_Is this punishment for not being a normal sinner?_

* * *

So new news...hehehehehe

Hey, its OVER 6000 words! aren't you proud?

So I am finally in COLLEGE...I know, it's a pathetic excuse...please forgive me but I hope that the length of the chapter pleases you all!

So after GDFL ends I will be focusing on Beautiful Beast and other fanfictions!one from Harry Potter and maybe an IchiRuki  
I hope you like it when it comes out.

I would truly appreciate if someone could make a cover for this story. I feel like it would finish it! If not its fine!I guess a blurry picture of me is wonderful enough! lol

now, until the next chapter...

-Ney


	27. Faces of the Moon

Chapter 31: Faces of the Moon

This is probably one of the shortest chapters I wrote for this story but I think it is one of my favorite. It is concise and full of impact, at least in my mind.

I realized just how long it took me to get back to track and start on this story again. With everything it took almost a year...

I think this is the climax of the story. Now I appoint this chapter to several people: **Tori-chan-Madrigal, Bara-san, souleater231 snf hitsukarin4lyf**! There was also guests...

Well without further notice...please enjoy this short but good chapter!

* * *

Full Moon

Someone was in the room. Mike put his guard up as he felt as if something was amiss, even though there was no signs of entrance, something didn't feel right.

"Welcome. I see. You have been well. Have you been busy...lately?"

He turned. Mike breathed in and then out before he turned around to face him. "Aizen...it's rare for you to come meet me personally."

"Yes...but I was curious...of various things."

"How far will this go?" Mike was curious but worried. Aizen was even more distant than ever. The cunning bastard never told much but Mark felt something different from the evil ass.

"Curious at this plan?" Mike turned to look at Aizen. He had a foul smile as he always did but this one was malicious and towards him. Not only that his space had been invaded by him. How did Aizen even find me? Mike thought cursing himself. He had not been careful enough.

"I am." Act curious. Thought Mike, whose only worries was to keep himself out of the target line from Aizen. Selfish but it would not help Karin if he died. He couldn't leave Karin in the protection of the short elderly man. Not that he was that old or looked old, Mike would not admit that. Jealousy or not Mr. Toshiro Hitsugaya did not really matter to him.

"It makes me wonder is it because of your newfound fascination with the subject." Mike was careful not to have any emotional change. He looked out the window at the city lights spread before out to him. It tranquiled his beating heart. Aizen was watching him with his slanted eyes filled with devilry.

"Me, get fascinated? You jest. I been in the business long enough that I know what I shouldn't do. The subject, interesting enough, but not enough to bargain my life and freedom." Yes there was that. True but questionable.

"I see." Aizen's dark eyes studied Mike.

"Which brings me to remind you this is the last time I see you." Did he sound eager?

"In due time, the plan has yet to be completed."

Mike gave him the poker smile. "Of course, after this, but I will not be in front of you ever again. Remember that was the deal."

"Yes, that was the deal. That was the deal." Aizen whispered into the quiet room before disappearing into the dark. Mike watched the shadows expecting anyone, someone, to come out again. What am I expecting? Someone to throw knives or bullets at me? Mike thought and scoffed at remembering how ridiculous he was acting.

He hated meeting Aizen. Mike thought he was bad or evil but Aizen was even more sinister. Some may call him creepy but there was something else that made Aizen detestable. He was more than a sneaky bastard.

Mike only looked out the window to watch the moon. It was so close to him as it was a large full moon. How ominous? A bad feeling or a prediction, did he even believe in such things to chance? Never...it wasn't worth it.

Reality wasn't about chance, it was all about will.

...

* * *

New Moon

"Mommy!" It was a child crying for his mother. To be more detailed a lost child. His white hair hugged his face and his bright light blue eyes blurred as tears fell alongside his face. He was lost, tired and homesick. "Karin!"

Himori had been lost for a few hours and he did not know where he was. He had run away from Momo, who had taken him from his school and coaxed him with lies. He was naïve; he was a child, so it was expected to be.

He had just run. Momo was scary, even creepy. He did not like her, at all! The look Momo gave him was not adoration but obsession.

He did not hate her or dislike her. His first impression of her had not been bad, not at all. She had been sweet and pretty. He had even forgiven Momo hitting Karin but recently she had been a different person, someone that he did not want to know.

His legs had taken him someplace he did not know, all he had known was to run away from the imposter Momo was and is. She scared him. She was persistent and creepy. So, he had run with all his might, hoping to run away from his nightmare. He missed Karin's face. He missed her smile and her hugs. It had been too long since she had come to visit him and the unfrequent visits quite disappointed him. As his thoughts of Karin slowly faded his senses came back to him.

"Where am I?" he looked around. the buildings were tall and bleak. The night was dark and there were few stars, just the the stars to light the night, while the moon was away. Himori should have known earlier that Momo had been lying to him when an hour passed and still his father had not joined them nor Karin. Still, he hoped that Karin would come and so he waited patiently while accompanying Momo.

It was an ominous night, but Himori could not interpret the symbolism the black moon that looked lonely. Also, it was the moon that looked away.

"Are you lost child?" a man, with a deep voice, whispered to him. "Do you need help?"

"Who are you?" HImori watched him through his tears. He was tall, lean but well built. His hair was red, a deep blood-red color. Himori watched him carefully. His smile was sweet and inviting still his presence reminded Himori of the story of the wolf and the red-loving girl. Shaking his head, he spoke confidently, "No, I'm not. I am on my way home." He wiped his tears and acted as if nothing had happened and walked past the man in front of him but did not get very far.

Blackness.

"Come meet me once again..." The man chuckled. "Let me entrap you, both of you..."

...

* * *

...

Full Moon

"Stop. Stop. Why are you following me?" Momo frustrated and annoyed screamed at her pursuer. "You need to stop this!"

"Momo. Stop being so reckless. Just give up. You need to stop. He's dead; you don't have to worry about Aizen." It was Kira, whose blonde hair and his forlorn fiacial expression only gave away his solemn state.

"It doesn't mater about Aizen. This was never about Aizen." No it wasn't, not since that New Moon...

After that it had not been about Aizen but about something more precious. As precious it was, Momo Hinamori realized that it was unobtainable. A lesson she had learned because of her mistakes and her selfish desires.

"Then what is it?" Kira watched her as he held her in front of him while keeping eye contact with him. Truth will be shown through the eyes and it was his speciality. He was going to use it for the first time on Momo. To protect her and to be truthful also to himself, he would read Momo, so that they both could come to a conclusion or a compromise.

"Don't try to read me, Kira. Don't think it will work on me." Momo pulled away.

"What do you have to hide?" He challenged her. It would have happened sooner or later. It was bound to happen, to move on to the future.

"Is that a challenge?" Momo looked at him with eyes half-lidded. Momo gave up. Kira would not relent so it was best to let him win in order for her to win as well. Kira was being an annoyance. He had been for the past few weeks, more so after that...incident. "Will you stop if I do? Fine, try to use your skills."

He watched her and asked her one question.

"Momo, what is _it_ about?"

"..." She allowed some silence before she answered. "Lies...life. About them and...her."

"They don't blame you, Momo. It was not your fault. Everything was started by him..."

"Still...if only I hadn't come back..."

...


End file.
